


Divine Intervention

by Artlover209



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Character Death, Ethereal Beings, Eventual Lemon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Typical Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209
Summary: A/UTired of the revolving door of lovers, Kirishima and Suoh pray for some divine intervention to come in to help out their boss and friend.  Will Asami want to change?  Will our  little spunky being be able to change him?  Well who knows what kittens can do?  Nope!  Akihito is not an actual kitty here.I do not own the Finder series.  I'm not as creative as, Yamane Ayano.  I'm just stumbling along in her shadow.  :)





	1. Chapter 1

As the bodies were laid out, Asami had no need to tell, Kirishima what was needed to be done to them.  The traitors will be dealt with.  There will be no trace back to him.  They will no longer be located by anyone in existence.  Not even by a single family member.  

Their lives were meaningless as he left to head outside to contact someone.  It was time to now expend his energy in a different way.

XXX

The hotel room was in its usual lavish form, but it wasn't something he cared to look at as he thrusted himself hard into the woman underneath him.  She was in the usual rotation for him.  Just one of many he had all over.  Someone he only had sex with before leaving them behind.  

"Oh!  Oh!  Oh!  Oh!"  

It all sounded completely mechanical to his ears.  Though as he examined her face, Asami could see that she wasn't faking.  This was her only sound that she could make until they both finished.  He was sated, and she was melting into the bed as he went to the bathroom to clean up.  

Strolling into the large room, Asami rolled off the condom happily to flush it down the toilet.  There was no way he would have a repeat from one woman.  A sickening woman who wanted to get pregnant from his sperm by any means necessary.  That one he had to get rid of.  

On the bed, the woman rolled to her side as, Asami finally left the bathroom.  Smiling in a seductive way, she asked.  "I need money."

Of course she does.  She always does.  Strolling over to his clothes, Asami placed them on before going over to her.  "You need to use your money wisely."  Slapping down some large bills, he left as if she was a prostitute.  It was time to say good-bye to this one too.  

Uncaring as she counted the money, the girl smiled happily as she got up to walk over to the window.  What she loved to do was to stand in front of a window naked.  Let them all see that she was just fucked by, Asami Ryuichi.

Downstairs after, Asami got into the car he told Kirishima that it will be the last time he'll be seeing that woman again.  At least he had about forty more people spread around to go around if he needed to.

XXX

For months it was the same thing.  With meetings.  Deals that went through.  Deals that went wrong due to a bad seed.  Highly productive businesses that gave, Asami the riches he so deserved.  He had two of the most closest people working beside him.  People that he trusted more than anyone else.  People he have known for years.

Then there was his personal life.  Lovers of the male and female variety that used him far more than he, himself.  Something that, Kirishima Kei couldn't stand as he listened to the whining from behind closed doors.  It was not something that, Suoh and himself could complain about, but they felt this is where their boss and friend was lacking in his life.

"He would shoot us where we stand.  You know this, Kei."  Kazumi whispered after working hours.  

"I know, but seeing how much he does for us.  How much he is willing to help us both especially since we've known him.  I really wanted to hit the prissy little guy when he skipped out of the room tonight."  Kei remarked as he thought of the young guy who had no shame.  "If people find out about, Asami's other side, it would ruin him."

Lifting his beer up, Kazumi knew that all too well.  "We just have to pray for divine intervention then."

"I guess we do."

XXX

In the morning, Asami found the penthouse awash with bright light.  Far more brighter than usual.  More brighter than he was accustomed to as he stepped out from his bedroom.  As he crossed the living room to walk towards where his table is, Asami spotted where the coffee, newspaper, and food was already set out.  This morning was where Kirishima told him he'll leave it for him before being with his fiancé.  

Before sitting down, Asami could have sworn he spotted movement out on his terrace.  So carefully taking his gun out, he checked it to find it was empty.  To make sure that someone didn't slip inside, Asami also checked inside the penthouse too.  Satisfied, he sat back down to begin his meal.  

Apart from him occasionally turning the pages to the newspaper, the place was silent until the sound of music begun to play.  Lifting his head up, Asami found himself sitting across from a young highly attractive male with silvery-blonde hair, and hazel eyes.  "How did you?"

Raising a finger up to full pink lips, the young male with bright skin, quieted him up.  "Shh.  You are disturbing Beethoven's very skilful piece there.  I thought you were a man of exquisite tastes."  Getting up, the male acted like he was conducting a symphony with his fingers.  "Mozart.  Beethoven.  Oh my gosh all of those masterful greats back then."  The man faced Asami.  "No one understands them anymore.  No one!  Now they are into all this crud nowadays."

Aiming his gun at him, Asami frowned.  "As much as I agree there, I would like to know how you got into my home."

Chuckling at the weapon, the blonde wiped the imaginary tear from under his eye.  "You might as well put that down.  Human weapons have no affect on me whatsoever.  In fact..."  Hearing the sound of the gun discharging, he held his hands up.  "Told you.  As for your stereo behind me, not so much."

The bullet went right through him.  "You are nothing but a hologram.  A mere illusion."  

"As much as you want to say that, I'm not."  Hearing the door being slammed opened, the man turned his attention to them casually.  "I'm warning you.  They won't see me."  He said in a sing-song voice.

Ignoring him, Asami pointed his finger to him.  "Get him out of here at once."

All four men turned their attention at the destroyed stereo.  "Who?  There's no one else here but you, Asami-sama."  One man dared to say as a bullet grazed his arm.  

"Check every place then.  There is a man in his twenties with silvery-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and about 175cm.  Very good-looking, and wearing jeans with a button up shirt."  Asami ordered as the men did that, he spotted the very same man walk through one of his guards towards him.  "What the hell are you?"

Shaking his head, the man came closer as one of the men walked through him again.  Was this person a hologram?  He was pretty convincing as he wandered over to the table to flip one of the pages to the newspaper.  "You need to call off the search at once.  If this is, Suoh or Kirishima, they would have faith in you.  They would honestly believe in what you are seeing now.  These men might abandon you, and you don't want that.  Even I don't."  He warned earnestly as the men came back to report back to, Asami.

"We beg your forgiveness, but we don't see anyone here.  We'll check the tapes."  The guard informed him dutifully.

"No need.  I'm glad that you are all on your toes as usual.  Please go back to your duties."  Asami told them.  Watching them leave, he moved his hand to find it moving through the young man.  So while he can move objects, he can also not if he chose to be.  

Waiting for everyone to leave, the male smiled brightly.  "Asami Ryuichi, I'm here to help you out.  Not in riches.  You absolutely don't need that."

Stopping the man, Asami faced him to head out to the terrace.  After they got outside, the view of the man was ethereal.  "What exactly are you?"

"Well you would think I'm an angel, but I'm not.  I'm a Pure Light Being.  I have been asked to guide you in the step to the right direction."  

"You are going to stop me from doing what I do for a living?"  Getting laughter from him, Asami felt annoyance.  "I get that isn't it.  Now what is your name?"

Calming himself, the male smiled.  "In my plain, my name is difficult to pronounce so I have taken up another name.  It is a name from someone who hasn't existed for many decades."  He explained.  "My name on my plain did get deciphered to be closely matched to this one.  So in that, my name is Takaba Akihito."

So the beautiful young man will be helping him out.  "You will be helping me out in my personal life."  Chuckling, Asami turned on his heel.  "Leave.  You are not needed."

Opening his mouth up another voice was being uttered out of it.  It was female and it was the one constantly wanting money.  "Now if that isn't enough.  How about this?"  Akihito inquired as he opened his mouth up again for the flamboyant male he beds.  Closing his mouth up, Akihito gagged.  "There are more, but I would have to rush back home for a recharge.  Those people are completely horrific, and you are the king of all kings in what you do.  That says a lot."  

There was silence between both men before Asami turned to, Akihito.  "Then you become my lover."

"That won't be happening since I can't indulge in my charges like that.  I leave my purity in tact for the greater good to help others."  Moving away from the man, Akihito decided to look out at the view.  "Take it or leave it."

Hearing his phone go off, Asami answered it before hanging up.  "Why not help those idiots that I indulge with?"

"I'm not allowed to say why I cannot help them."  

Spotting the frown there, Asami shook his head.  "I don't believe in this sort of nonsense.  Indulge me in some way or leave me alone.  Right now, I have business to conduct."

Hearing the man leave, Akihito turned around to watch him go.  "We all have business, Asami-san."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After praying for divine intervention, Asami was introduced to Akihito. Of course being Asami, he wanted Akihito to be his lover, and he balked at the idea while saying no to the help.
> 
> Let's see if Akihito can get him to change his mind.

It was a contest of wills between a Kingpin in the Yakuza world, and that of a Pure Light Being.  A whole month since, Asami Ryuichi had been introduced to a very spiritedly, Takaba Akihito.  They still conducted their business in the same way.  Well in what, Asami could assume seeing that he had no idea what the boy's job did.  Sure he could manipulate certain things, and move people if he wanted to, but Asami wasn't even allowed to touch the boy.

 

And how he was tempted to.  

 

Throughout his own life, Asami had been across many attractive people before, but this one definitely held up his own light.  Of course this might be attributed to the fact of what he is.  "I bet you are the only one down here."  He once mentioned to him.

 

Gazing at the many pores of an orange, Akihito snickered.  "There are many that you pass through on a daily basis.  Some who are now half mortal."

 

That was a curious one.  That had him questioning him.  "Half-mortal?  Explain that one."

 

Sadness passed those bright hazel eyes as a frown twisted that bright visage of his.  "I wish I can explain that.  Please forgive me there."

 

In normal cases, Asami would make a person speak, but the way the brightness left, Akihito, left him on a long pause.  Even when he looked up anything on this being, Asami just didn't get anything, but stupid folklore.  

 

But as much as he had some empathy for the boy, Asami still was stubborn as he fought against him.  He still had his devices, and he was bedding one into oblivion currently.  This one being a current transfer from another country.  Not the brightest person, but he was one of the greediest.  Though as he continued to screw him, Asami kept hearing Akihito in the next room of the hotel.

**I'm Henry the eighth, I am**

**Henry the eighth, I am, I am**

**I got married to the widow next door**

**She's been married seven times before**

 

**And every one was an Henry (Henry)**

**She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam (No Sam)**

**I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry**

**Henry the eighth I am**

 

**Second verse, same as the first**

 

**I'm Henry the eighth, I am**

**Henry the eighth, I am, I am**

**I got married to the widow next door**

**She's been married seven times before**

 

Watching Asami storm out of the bedroom, Akihito batted his eyelashes as the man loomed over him.  "Yes?"  He asked innocently.  "Do you wish for me to sing louder?"

 

Hissing, Asami glared at him.  "No.  In fact I want you to shut up."

 

Tapping his chin, Akihito pursed his lips at him.  "Are you willing to let me guide you?"

 

"No.  Now leave."  Turning on his heel, Asami started to storm away from the man when he heard another song being sung.

 

**Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa**

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

 

**Are we an item?  Girl quit playin'**

**We're just friends, what are you sayin'**

**Said there's another, look right in my eyes**

**My first love, broke my heart for the first time**

 

**And I was like baby, baby, baby oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby no**

**Like baby, baby, baby oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (Mine)**

 

Coming back to him, Asami began to open his mouth up to speak when, Gustav inside the bedroom started to chime out the same song.  Teeth grinding, he clenched his teeth when he heard a resounding:

 

"Oh Baby!!!  My starfish misses that massive cocky of yours, Baby!!!"  He sing songed out.

 

Raising his hands up in the air, Akihito had a feeling the man would blame him for this.  "I didn't make him sing that.  Also that is disgusting.  Starfish?  He calls that back section spot that?"  

 

Finding the tongue sticking out on the man actually cute, Asami sighed.  "Fine.  I'll let you...  Guide me, but let me finish this."

 

"Sure.  I mean his starfish is calling for you."  Watching the man walk away satisfied that he'll be getting laid some more, Akihito smirked.  "Starfishes don't make sounds by the way, also doing sea life is nasty business."  Pulling up a tablet from thin air, Akihito felt sick.  "Disgusting!!"

 

Not willing to know what he saw, Asami went back into the bedroom to find, Gustav in a place that had him wanting to give up, but he wasn't letting Akihito win.

 

Tablet back, Akihito moved away to head towards the terrace.  "He has a heart within him that beats."

 

"But those concubines of the devil don't."

 

"Why me?"  He turned his head to his superior.  "I'm grateful in your faith in me, but why me?"

 

Fei Long glided closer to him as to drown out the sounds of what was happening.  "You are the only one who truly knows how to deal with the stubborn, and Asami Ryuichi is the toughest of them all."

 

"Well all I need to do is continue singing music he doesn't agree to, and I'm set."  Feeling his arm encompass his shoulders, Akihito rested his head against him.  

 

"You love your jokes."  Kissing his temple, Fei Long moved away.  "I do as well.  Also Tao sends his regards to you."

 

"Tell him I do too.  I miss him."  Bowing to him, Akihito watched as he faded away. 

 

XXX

 

Placing the file down in front of Asami, Kirishima continued to lay out the details of the overseas meeting he had.  A meeting which made him almost adjust his tie.  "There is also something else, Mr Montana wanted to discuss with you.  Something that would be more in person rather than over a phone call."

 

"And that is?"  Asami inquired as he went over the contents of the file.  

 

Kirishima hated repeating these requests.  "Must I?"

 

File forgotten, Asami leaned his chair back to see that his secretary was really uncomfortable.  "Get him on the phone now."

 

As Kirishima departed quickly, Akihito materialized on his couch.  "I think he deserves another raise.  I feel sorry for him."  

 

"I'll take that under advisement."  He grumbled as he heard, Kirishima tell him that the bloated business person was on the line.  "Greetings to you, Mr Montana.  How are you?"

 

Standing up, Akihito moved forward to stand in front of his desk.  "I have a surprise for you."  

 

Ignoring the nymph across from him, Asami listened to the man seem to lower his voice for him.  "Oh Asami.  I'm quite pleased you have called me much earlier then expected.  Did your secretary tell you the special request that I wanted from you?"

 

"No.  In fact, I wanted to hear it from you."  Moving to grab his Dunhills, Asami waited for the request to be made.

 

"Well I was coming down there to visit, and on this visit I wanted to take you out to dinner.  Just the two of us."  Mr Montana's voice was becoming more slower.  

 

Akihito propped his elbows on the desk just so he can rest his chin on his hands.  "Let's get it on.  Ohhhh.  Let's get it on."

 

Knowing the song that Akihito was singing, Asami leaned forward himself.  "Are you suggesting we go on a date?"

 

"Why yes I do!  After dinner, we head up to my room where we both share in a nice long nightcap."  

 

Standing up, Asami wondered if he should just have the bloated man down here to waste his time.  That way he can still get his deal, and the man will learn not to screw with, Asami Ryuichi.  "That might seem enticing, but you aren't what I wish to spend my nights with.  In fact, I would like to end our business dealings all together for now on.  Good day."  Hanging up, he didn't know what to say to the one in his office.  

 

Akihito obviously did.  "Well I'm not surprised you turned him down."  Turning his back to him, he threw back over his shoulder.  "Also this doesn't mean your lesson is learned."

 

Of course it didn't mean that.  Still it didn't stop Asami from picking his phone back up again.  "Kirishima.  I ended all business dealings with him.  I apologize that you had to deal with that.  Expect an increase in your next check."  Hanging up, Asami went around the desk to that nymph.  "Let's make this interesting between us."

 

"Nah.  You are a person who will finagle a win your way each time."  Akihito stepped closer.  "I'm not a moron."

 

"Then that means you are a coward."

 

Eyes narrowing, Akihito turned back around.  "Let me think about it.  Just give me that."

 

"Fine, but I may sing until you get sick of my voice."

 

"That won't work."  Turning his head around, Akihito opened his mouth up, and out came the voice of Asami singing when he was younger.  When he was done, he smirked.  "You have a great voice.  Hard to get sick of that."

 

XXX

 

Later that evening, Asami stepped into the penthouse.  Taking off his shoes, his eyes saw a ball being rolled here and there on the ground with no one else around to roll it.  Still he knew it had to be his ethereal kitten.  So as he walked in further to head to his bedroom to remove his jacket, and tie, the ball followed him in there.

 

"You really are a kitten."  He teased as he went to place his stuff aside.  Kirishima will retrieve it next time.  

 

"A kitten whom you will never ever play with."

 

Turning around to see Akihito with a tail and cat ears, Asami chuckled whole heartedly.  This kitten was the most appealing non-offering he has ever come across ever.  "Spunky little thing.  Wish for me to buy you a clawing post?"

 

"Meow!"  Removing his ears and tail, Akihito shook his head.  "No.  I have that where I live."  Winking, he disappeared, and his ball rolled out of the room once more.

 

Unsteady breath, Asami closed the door behind him as he wandered towards his bathroom for a shower.  Clothes being taken off, his eyes focused down to a fully hard erection begging for his attention.  Always one to never become hard when alone, Asami knew it was due to that delicious guest of his.  

 

Coming into the penthouse, later on, Kirishima usually dropped off some food that was prepared by, Kristen so he can place in the fridge for the week.  As he went into the kitchen, he paused at the sight of someone in there with him.  Someone who wasn't there a second ago till he came visible right before his eyes.  "Who are you?"

 

Akihito came closer to inspect the meals.  "You wished for help on your boss.  I'm the help."

 

Moving to place the food away, Kirishima did it quickly so he can speak to him.  "What are you then?"

 

"I'm a Pure Light Being.  I'm only half of what they say on the internet."  Reaching out to touch his hand, Akihito transported him outside to the helicopter pad on the roof.  "For more privacy."

 

"Asami-sama informed me of what he saw, and I knew that he wasn't seeing things.  He isn't one to be like this.  Also, you may call me Kei."

 

"Takaba Akihito.  And as for you and your soon-to-be-wife, Kristen."  Akihito gave a cheeky little smile.  "You never needed that enlightenment.  Why?  When you have already been in touch with your softer feelings."  Reaching out to place his hand on him, his hand passed through his heart.  "Even in the darkness, you already knew the light."

 

Feeling the brightness, Kei felt like the night sky was no more from what he just did.  "Even he isn't that dark."

 

"I know.  We can excuse what he does for a living.  He does some good in his life in spite of what he does."  Akihito chuckled at that.  "He isn't a complete devil, but what he beds."  The smile disappeared.  "They are the succubus in multiple forms."

 

"Should you tell me that?  Wouldn't that adhere to your duties?"  Kei asked out of concern.

 

"True, but I need to wonder in his line of work, what happens if his enemies gets one of his lovers.  What does he do?"

 

"He lets them have them.  He doesn't pay them any mind.  He doesn't care one ounce for them.  As you've noticed, he never brings him into his home.  He never has.  No one has been worthy of him."  Kei admitted.  Studying the very attractive being in front of him, Kei felt curious.  "Did he ask anything of you when you first arrive?"

 

"He didn't ask so much as much as demand this of me;  He told me to become his lover."  Akihito rolled his eyes.  "I won't do that.  I don't indulge in my charges, as I told him.  I also leave my virginity in tact for the greater good."

 

The kid had to say that to his boss.  Now he had to wonder how old is this kid really.  "If I want to know;  How old are you?"

 

Cocking his head at him, Akihito blinked his eyes at him heavily.  "I did lie to him about something, and I told him that I adopted my name from a dead person.  I lied about that.  It was something that was unfortunate, and I may correct one day.  Still, my name is the truth, and good luck in finding it."  He felt almost tired, but not quite.  "Think of the Yamato - Atsuka period between 538 through 710.  I'm that old."

 

"Around the time that Mahayana Buddhism was introduced.  You must have passed away pretty young."  Kei felt saddened by this.  "I won't trouble you in how and what happened to you."

 

"I truly appreciate it."  It had been a long time since he thought about his past, so turning his back to the man, Akihito looked out towards the city.  "It is amazing how things have changed though."

 

Coming over to his side, Kei stood next to him.  To imagine it through his eyes, it would seem this way.  "Asami-sama has helped me quite a lot over the years."  Voice so reflective, Kei couldn't help himself.  "There are times I do think of him like a brother, but now that he is my boss."

 

"The 'Sama' part has been so ingrained into you.  I get it.  You are a completely loyal person, and with that, I will do my utmost with him."  

 

"I have faith in you."

 

XXX

 

"Have you thought about a wager between us?"  

 

It had been two weeks since that day in his office when that, Montana guy, propositioned Asami.  Two weeks when Asami wanted to bring up a wager with, Akihito that even he knew was futile to do.  So as, Akihito stared down the man casually smoking, he just shook his head.

 

"I wasn't seriously born yesterday.  I honestly can't express that enough."  Akihito emphasized with his hands before disappearing literally out of the room.

 

Chuckling at that pure delight, Asami didn't have any time to glance back at his paper when his door open up, and his old friend, Kuroda Shinji stepped in.  "Nice to see you.  Though you've looked better before."

 

Raising his middle finger up, Shinji stepped into the living room where he instantly sat on the couch.  "Just exhausted from cleaning up your messes.  Couldn't you make my job easier?"

 

"I do pay you a handsome price, Shinji.  You do know this."  Asami answered as he examined the dark circles under those eyes.  "Seriously though, this is different from before."

 

Rolling his head around to crack his neck, Shinji paused when one crack presented itself.  "Finally.  Been trying to crack that for an hour now."

 

Stepping into the room, Akihito paused to speak as, Shinji and his eyes connected.  Mouth opening up in slight shock, he moved forward.  "What happened to you, Shinji?"

 

Laughing in embarrassment, Shinji smiled.  "Well, this one here has been over working me."  

 

Shaking his head slowly, Akihito came closer to the point of touching the man's hands to confirm his suspicions.  "When was your last recharge?"  Hearing the grumbled answer, Akihito sat down next to him.

 

Asami studied them as he watched, Shinji lay his head on the younger male's shoulder.  The way that Akihito was so protective, and loving to his oldest friend, as he never had the privilege of never being able to touch the boy himself.  It was clear they knew one another by how familiar they were to the other, but how well?

 

"What is happening here?"  

 

Shinji separated himself from his superior.  He was lost in the midst of his own tiredness, and misery.  So lost that he forgot his own friend was here.  "As you can see, I know him."

 

Something Asami could see was the fact that, Shinji never acted miserable in front of others.  It was fine when it was them alone, but not even in front of someone else.  "I can tell that.  I can also see that you are allowed to touch him."

 

 _'Fuck!'_   Shinji could hear the plain possessiveness in his friend.  "Uh."

 

Akihito got up with narrowed eyes.  "Though he is no longer one of us in the fullest capacity, he is still governed by the rules.  I know he wishes to tell you, but he is unable to."  

 

Reaching out to grab the man himself, Asami was not surprised he couldn't as his hand passed through him.  "So you were one of them, Shinji."

 

"It is hard not to say anything to you.  Especially when you had such earlier questions when I did such strange things after we first met."  Shinji admitted.  "Please forgive me, but it is the only matter I have lied about.  My past existence." 

 

Removing himself from his chair, Asami had to leave his own living room.  "Nothing to forgive.  I still trust you."

 

Getting up himself, Shinji had to speak to him.  "Can this be handled tomorrow, Akihito?"

 

"It can be.  I know where you are now."  Akihito bowed as he disappeared off back to his own plane.

 

Taking a deep breath, Shinji followed his friend to the terrace.  "Who are you more upset with?"

 

There was a tough answer.  "When will I be allowed to know anything more?"  Asami instead asked.

 

"Hopefully in time.  It depends if it is allowed by who is in charge of us."  Shinji smiled softly as he leaned against the side.  "Even after all this time, I still must adhere to all of this.  To not do so, will prompt an action against me.  It would be most unfavorable."

 

"Is Akihito older or younger than yourself?  You treat him as your own sensei."  

 

"Because he is."  Shinji admitted.  "He existed before myself.  He is far older than you may have been told."  He pointed out there.  "There is more, like myself, out there now."

 

Staring out into nothingness for himself, Asami was thinking of those hazel eyes.  "Do you know if he's been in love before?"

 

"Unsure.  He never speaks about his past.  At least to me.  I'm certain he spoke to our own leader.  They were very close."  Shinji answered with some regret.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot irritation in that face.

 

Bringing up his phone, Asami dialed the first number he could think about.  After a few words, he called up Kirishima.  "Will you be fine to go home?"

 

"Yes."  Seeing his friend move to meet up with a fling, Shinji wanted to stop him, but knew what would happen.  

 

XXX

 

Was it primal?  Yes.

 

As the seconds wore on, Asami could only keep repeating what continued to play in his head over and over again.  The way Shinji's head was on, Akihito.  It was so affectionate.  Almost far too loving.

 

Asami thrusted into the male underneath him so hard that he yelped loudly.  He needed to remove the images from his head, so he continued his tirade on the person below him.  

 

"Ahhhh!!  You are so rough tonight."  

 

Uncaring about the tears, Asami wasn't a jealous person, and refused to acknowledge it.

 

"Ow!!  What the hell just hit me?"  Came another wail.  "Ow!!  Pocky?!  What the hell?!"

 

Hearing that random yell, Asami opened his mouth to speak to question him what he was saying when colorful boxes were dropping down from the ceiling.  "Interesting."  He breathed out as he picked up a box.

 

Forcing himself away from Asami, Ariya turned his head up to the ceiling confused.  "How is it possible that it is dropping from there?  There is no holes from the ceiling."

 

Casual, Asami left the bed.  "Maybe the place is haunted."

 

At that word, Ariya began to panic.  "Oh I hate ghosts."  Squealing, he got off the bed to get his clothes to rush out of there.  

 

As for Asami, he grabbed the cover to place over his groin area.  "Very interesting choice, Kitten."

 

Revealing himself, Akihito was already glaring at the man.  "How I want to hit you for how you acted towards your own friend.  You weakened him even more to the point of collapse."

 

Eyes wide, Asami got up uncaring about his nakedness.  "Is he at the hospital or at home?"

 

Already turned around, Akihito gritted out.  "He is at home and he is fine.  I got to him in time.  Since I became attuned to him after our initial contact, it was easy for me to feel him.  For now, he is at your place, resting in your guest room."

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Asami went to retrieve his clothes.  "How often does he need to be recharged?"

 

"Seeing that he isn't fully one of us anymore.  It will be another two decades till he needs another one."  Seeing Asami dressed, Akihito won't ask an insipid question to the man.  

 

"How long does he live with regular recharges?"

 

That was a question Akihito couldn't quite answer.  The reason simply was due to him hating it.  "I don't wish to answer that."

 

Hearing the depressing concoctions in that voice of his, Asami actually wished to hold him.  There was something he wanted to erase.  "There is so many varying degrees of sadness in your voice now."

 

"Because there is.  Because I don't wish to ever answer that question.  It isn't against the rules."  His eyes met those golden ones.  "It breaks me in too many ways."

 

Reaching out and hating how his hand touched nothing, Asami felt his own depression.  "I want to squash that for you."

 

As a small smile ghosted its way up on his face, Akihito reached out to move his hand near, Asami's.  A light came forth to warm against that smooth cheek.  "It helps enough that you wanted to do that for me."

 

As that hand left, Asami watched the man disappear.  His heart pounded to the point of wishing to brace himself against a different impact.  He had felt unclean as of late.  Unclean due to his nocturnal activities with these people who just wanted his money.  His status.  

 

XXX

 

Back at his penthouse, Asami went to the guest room to find that his friend was completely passed out.  Sitting down on the chair nearest the best, he stared at him finding it terrible that he did cause him harm.  

 

"How long will you live with a constant charge?"  He whispered in the dark.

 

"Depends."  Shinji whispered back.  "Depends if they get to me in time.  I will outlive you actually if I constantly get charged up in time.  The thing is this."  He turned on his back to look at him.  "Can I possibly stand to see one of my best friends die?  Anyone else I care about die?  I can't.  It would kill me."

 

"I can understand, but still."

 

"Still what?"  Shinji almost laughed.  "I hope you didn't come in here to apologize.  I know you won't and it would be foreign if you did.  It is enough that you are in here.  Now let me sleep so I can soak in what happened."

 

Standing up, Asami did just that.  "I will.  Take care."  

 

As the man departed, Akihito appeared.  "You can still find a soul mate.  There is time."

 

Sighing tiredly, Shinji just felt like giving up on all of that.  "No.  There will be no other.  There is no truth in that."

 

Hand brushing through his hair, Akihito knew this was soothing the other male.  "Fei Long found someone from this plane.  He didn't want Fei to give up his existence to guide us all, instead he chose to be by his side.  To chose to be one of us."

 

"Fei Long is very lucky when he found, Yoh.  I remember when they met.  Yoh was at a loss in his own life, but still how he was smitten in the man."  Shinji smiled almost with adoration.  "I think when it came to me, I just chose my human too quickly.  Too recklessly.  I shouldn't have.  Now look where I am."

 

Eyes observing the room, Akihito placed his hands on his lap.  "Your friend cares for you very much.  Like that of a brother.  To me, that isn't reckless.  There is purpose in that."

 

Eyes meeting his, Shinji countered him.  "What were to happen if you were to fall in love, Akihito?  Could you speak so freely?"

 

"I don't know.  I have never been in love in all of my existence."  Akihito confessed.  

 

"Well when it happens, tell me how the decision process goes."  

 

Though he knew it was all in jest, Akihito knew how well his friend was acting as a lawyer right now to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two song choices. The first one being: Henry the 8th by Henry's Hermits. The second song is Justin Beiber's Baby. (No offense to anyone who actually likes that song, but ugh) I had to think of something that would annoy Asami. Also let me play a little homage to that movie Ghost by Akihito singing out that Henry the 8th song. :P
> 
> I wasn't about to post the second chapter so soon, but heck it was lying there saying, "Post me!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Akihito got Asami to agree to help him out in guidance.
> 
> Also Asami found out something about his long time friend, Kuroda Shinji.

It had been two weeks since the reveal that, Kuroda Shinji was once a Pure Light Being.  Two weeks were quietly, Asami had been dropping a couple of some of his bed-mates quietly.  They weren't fulfilling to him anymore, and the second they extended their hands out for a gift, Asami dumped them.  

 

The third person was a bit easier when someone kidnapped the woman.  As they did the usual threatening of her life just to make him hand over his entire livelihood, Asami hung up.  The person they kidnapped was one of the worst.  A person who was in constant need of her selfies with him, along with wanting jewels.  To him, they did him a favor.  

 

So as he stepped out of his bedroom, Asami stopped to see a favorable scene on his terrace.  The beguiling kitten in robes, and praying away.  He studied the scene as even the wind caught that hair.  He thought that even mother nature was making love to the beauty.  

 

"Good morning, Asami-sama.  He is praying to nature."  

 

Ever since Kei informed him that Akihito revealed himself to him.  Asami felt no possessiveness of that.  In truth, it felt good that his most trusted person knew.  "Then we won't disturb him."  Asami softly spoke as he turned to the man.  "Perhaps we should speak elsewhere."

 

"Perhaps."  Bowing to how considerate he was of Akihito, Kei handed the paper to him immediately.  "There is that gala approaching again."

 

"I suppose so.  I know I must attend again."  He felt so bored already of the idea of it.  "I obviously won't go with any of those twits.  Substance is better in these situations."  Asami felt like yawning.  "I believe you know who I'm wanting."

 

Yes, he did, and while the person did have substance, Kei thought they had nothing else to them.  "I will call them up immediately, Sir."

 

"I know you will."

 

Eyes opening, Akihito stopped his praying to release a very exasperated breath out.  "Will you ever learn?"  

 

XXX

 

Behind his desk, Shinji examined the resume of the applicant in front of him.  The transplant from Paris.  Someone who was highly regarded already in his field, and was still so young.  His eyes shifted up towards the calm visage of those green eyes and light red hair.  Red hair was something he felt was off-putting with males in his opinion, but it suited this one just fine.  

 

"I assume you would want to be called, Barry instead of your last name, Mr. Durand."  Shinji just kept his eyes on another part of the folder now.  This one held the recommendation letters.  "Why here?  Aren't you afraid of being a fish out of water?"

 

A polite laugh was given.  "I'm not.  I love a great challenge.  I also want to learn from the best."  Barry's eyes leveled with his own.  "Teach me what you think I should learn.  I want to know."

 

"Just don't be cocky and you should be fine.  I'll have Aya show you where you'll need to be."  Standing up, Shinji extended his hand out.  "Welcome aboard."

 

Accepting his hand, Barry smiled.  "Thank you, Kuroda-sama.  I look forward to everything."

 

Watching the man leave his office, Shinji called up his secretary.  As the woman began to gush about the younger man's handsomeness, he stopped her.  "This is work time.  Do your duties."

 

"Yes, Kuroda-sama!  I'll get right on it."  Hanging up, Aya blushed as she faced the younger taller man.  "Right this way."

 

In his office, Shinji reached into his pocket for his next order of business without a second thought.

 

XXX

 

The night of the Gala arrived and his date was at her best.  She was dazzling others with her brilliant mind, and her beauty.  Asami was just bored with her.  While he could hold a conversation with her regarding business matters.  He just felt her knowledge of other facts was simply lacking in any flare.  

 

She was just a walking tape recorder.  That's all she was.  

 

So making his excuse for a drink, Asami headed to the bar happy for the distraction.  He missed that kitten that has implanted himself into his life.  Missed the interferences he continued to cause.  Just plain missed him.

 

"May I have a glass of water with a hint of lemon juice in it.  Thank you."  

 

It couldn't possibly be his kitten, but it sounded so much like him.  So as curiosity swamped his mind, Asami did indeed turn his head towards the voice to find himself next to, Akihito.  His tux wasn't like any other in the whole grouping here.  While everyone had the same fabric on the jacket, him included, Akihito's was more velvety.  As everyone else had a cumberbund, including himself, Akihito had to be different with a vest underneath.  One with a beautiful image underneath.  

 

"You are tangible."

 

"It happens once in a rare while.  Also, very thirsty the moment it happens."  Akihito mentioned as he accepted the water before leaving the bar.  "Thankful for open bars at least."

 

Fighting the urge to touch the man, Asami noticed how so many others in the room also were busy approving of the young male too.  Narrowing his eyes as a possessive urge took flight, Asami stepped in front of him.  "So why are you in open view?"

 

An eyebrow arched up, Akihito pointed casually over to the date that was brought this evening.  "This one is extremely bright, but you are bored to tears.  People find her delightful, and yet you want to be elsewhere in the room.  Is the vacantly evil succubus, your type of thing?"  Raising his glass up for a sip, his eyes stayed on the man.  "That's a disappointment."

 

"Ryuichi, I'm glad you'll be introducing me to this delightfully intriguing young man here."

 

Seeing how Asami wasn't about to do anything, Akihito did.  "Good evening, Miss.  My name is Takaba Akihito.  I am pleased to meet you."  

 

"Nakagawa Jasmine.  I am incredibly pleased to meet you."  Teetering with unhidden excitement, Jasmine extended her hand out to him.

 

It was all in slow motion if Asami wanted to admit it to himself, as he watched Akihito take her hand to bend down to kiss it.  Extending his own self towards the man, Asami noticed how half the room swamped them to speak to the newcomer.  Did the kitten plan it like this?  No, he couldn't of by how Akihito's eyes seemed almost confused.  

 

Jasmine came closer to the newest prize.  Her eyes glinted with happiness.  "Will you dance with me?"  Excitement poured out of her.

 

Bowing to the lady, Akihito escorted her to the dance floor.  It had been centuries since he had done this, but after the careful observance of other charges, he led her in a flawless dance.  

 

Kei approached Asami.  "Sir?"  There was no response from the stoic man.  All his concentration was in front of him.  Maybe people will believe he is just jealous of the blonde taking his date's attention away from him.  

 

Raising up his phone, Asami left the room.  He had his own business to distract from all of this.  Even if one of those happened to walk in uninvited.  "And you are here for what reason, Sudou?  Who is minding the club?"  

 

Feeling a disturbance within Asami, Akihito bowed to Jasmine once the dance was over before excusing himself.  As he moved away, he disappeared from everyone's view to see what was the cause of it.  

 

Outside, Asami thought it was best to keep his business separate from all of this.  As he casually looked at the overly done up man in front of him, Asami regretted his choice to bed him before.  Since then, Sudou has done nothing but try to worm himself back in between the sheets.  "Succubus."

 

Just picking at his hair lightly to make sure of spectacular appeal, Sudou halted when he heard that word.  "Excuse me?"

 

Bringing a cigarette up to his mouth, Asami lit it.  "You heard me."  Inhaling the intoxicating layer, Asami then exhaled it out of his mouth.  "Or is all that product in your hair blocking your hearing?"

 

"Sakazaki has come to threaten.  I came here as soon as he did.  He wanted to send a warning out to you that soon all of yours will be gone."  Sudou stepped closer to him.  "He threatened also to kill me too."

 

That didn't bother him.  "Sakazaki should know that he is nothing.  A nothing that I can easily wipe out."  Hearing a click, Asami smirked.  "Also he has been a horrible creeper."

 

The laugh was soft and mocking as Sakazaki came closer.  "Well that, and how Sudou keeps on looking at me."  Wagging his finger at the pretty male, he teased him.  "I told you that you are a horrible actor."

 

"Well don't hurt him.  I still have a chance with him."  

 

"Oh, Sudou.  You haven't been in his bed for four years now.  Give it up.  The man doesn't like you."  Sakazaki grinned at him before addressing, Asami again.  "He's in love with you."

 

Sudou gaped at the man before stepping forth to slap him in the face.  "How dare you confess to him before I can."

 

Rolling his eyes, Asami could have stopped them at any time.  Instead, he chose to continue to enjoy smoking the rest of his cigarette.  They were both succubuses.

 

Cackling, Sakazaki elbowed his companion as an unexpected party member arrived.  "My, my!  I wasn't expecting the late and great, Takaba Akihito to show up here.  I've missed you, Pumpkin."

 

Cigarette falling to his side, Asami looked at his kitten growing claws.  To see his skin the way it he was used to it, Asami knew he was back to his transparent state, but what did it mean about, Sakazaki?

 

Sudou stomped his foot to the ground.  "Oh...  What's he doing here?  Does that mean that Fei Long is around?"

 

Placing his hand over that whiny mouth, Sakazaki addressed Akihito again.  "You still look tasty, Akihito.  Do you wish to change your mind about my offer?"

 

"No,"  Akihito growled as he eyed the gun.  "You know I have the power to stop that weapon from firing upon him."

 

Rolling his eyes, Sakazaki put the gun away.  "True."  A wicked smile creeping up on him, he added, "But I can cause you quite a bit of harm."

 

"Then Fei Long will certainly come, and you know what will happen if he does."  Akihito stepped in front of, Asami.  "You've been around the last time it happened."

 

Sighing, Asami was getting tired of this.  "I'm sick of the rules.  You really need to talk, Akihito."

 

"You can see him, Asami?  I know you aren't his kind.  I know you aren't one of us."  Sudou covered his eyes as he thought of what was happening.  "Oh no!  Is he trying to change you into a good person?  No, he can't.  You would be boring then, and I fell in love with the person I see now."

 

Leaning closer to Akihito's ear, Asami whispered.  "Change everything about me.  I want to be boring.  I don't want someone like that attached to me."

 

Fighting hard not to laugh at that desperation in Asami's voice, Akihito internally called to Kei to come out for Asami.  "You need to leave.  He has more here."

 

"No.  I don't run from any fight."  Hearing a strong squeal, Asami's eye did a slight twitch as he looked at Sudou.  "Well, I might need to shoot him in the ass first."

 

Smirking, Akihito heard his bodyguards come out before he felt more of the presence coming out.  He was alone out here.  "Do it fast then."  He whispered before each demon came at him.  

 

Suoh and Kei jumped in front of their boss, but to find so many becoming invisible as they tried to hit them, they glanced to Asami.  "What is happening?"  Suoh wondered before a strong sound of pain was heard in front of them.

 

There Akihito was tangible again and struck so hard by Sakazaki as his hand went inside him.  A wicked wild grin was upon, Sakazaki as he stayed on top of him.  "Just like old times, Pumpkin."  Laughing wildly, he took his hand out just to feel a bolt from, Akihito.  "Ohhhhh.  Pumpkin has some spice still in him."

 

Sudou felt the changes in the air.  Stared at Asami as he tried to fight things he couldn't.  "Give up, Asami.  Give up, and join me.  If you do, I can save him."

 

"No."  Voice firm, Asami thought about the name that they both mentioned before.  A name they seemed to fear.  If Akihito was truly one of his loyal soldiers, then he would come.  "FEI LONG!!!!  AKIHITO NEEDS YOU!!!"

 

"Sakazaki!!  We have to go!!"  Sudou whispered as the sky came alive above them.  

 

Not hearing him, Sakazaki brought up the beautiful male towards his face.  "Did you think that you became stronger than me, Pumpkin?"

 

Eyes drifting up, Akihito's lip curled up weakly.  "Perhaps not, but I know someone who is."

 

Dropping him to the ground, Sakazaki jumped out of the way just as Fei Long landed protectively over his charge.  The long hair was flowing out as even more beings joined him.  "Yoh, see to Akihito's protection."  Fei Long ordered as he stepped closer towards the main demon.  "You'll never be satisfied until you receive everything of him."

 

Picking Akihito up, Yoh instantly brought him back to their plane of existence as Asami looked on helplessly.  He was a man who could tackle any situation head on, but this time he was in a different territory.  A territory as he watched too many fights with abilities he knew that bullets couldn't penetrate.  

 

"Asami-sama, we should step away.  This is something we cannot interfere with right now."  Kirishima instructed as his arm jutted out in front of him.  

 

At that very moment, Fei Long's eyes met with Asami's.  The way they met, he felt this wave of unease that had to do with that kitten.  Asami wanted him back.  He wanted him back with him.  

 

"Sir!  We have to leave."  This time it was Suoh he said it as a nimble-toed type of nymph seemed to drop out of nowhere near him.  The way their eyes met as it were, Suoh felt an electricity in the air before the creature sped off to ram against the stomach of a demon.  

 

Producing a lightening bolt, Fei Long struck at Sakazaki hard just to grit his teeth.  "I'll never let you have him, Sakazaki.  When will you ever learn this?"

 

Feeling some pain in his side, Sakazaki dipped to the side even as he felt, Sudou grab at him.  "You know the answer to this.  Anyhow."

 

Seeing his form and his minion's forms quickly dissipating, Fei Long calmed his features as he examined all around to see if there were witnesses around.  Besides Akihito's charge, Fei Long wasn't worried about that one since he knew that, Asami wouldn't speak of this to others.  

 

"Akihito?"  When Fei Long turned himself around towards, Asami they once more seemed to speak an unspoken language again.

 

Fei Long sensed something in this one.  "Akihito will need to be taken care of.  I will need to tend to him now."

 

"Sakazaki, what of him?  I sense that he is responsible for what happened to Akihito a long time back."

 

"You sensed correctly.  It will be up to Akihito to decide to tell you about that part of his past.  For now, don't pursue that demon.  There are only certain moments when you can.  For now, I must attend to my charge or else it will be a lengthy return for him."  Fei Long explained as he readied himself.

 

"Then be on your way."

 

Nodding his head, Fei Long disappeared where he originally came from.  As Asami stared up into the heavens, he wondered of when he became a speck in this life.

 

XXX

 

After receiving his fifth recharge from Fei Long, Akihito was feeling much better.  Though still a little tired from the ache in his chest.  Sakazaki has indeed gotten stronger, and he wondered how the other familiar demons are.  The ones that also associated with, Asami.  

 

Getting up to stretch, Akihito smiled serenely as Alistair came traipsing through the archway towards him.  The way he came to hug him, pull away, and smile had Akihito wonder if fighting made him happier.  

 

"Why are you so happy?"  

 

Alistair sat down on the chaise lounge that, Akihito just abandoned.  That innocent expression shining through those beautiful large gray eyes didn't fool Akihito one bit.  "Adrenaline."  Was Alistair's sweet reply.

 

He knew that was a partial honest answer from the man.  Akihito also knew of the second answer.  "Tell me the other answer."  He urged.

 

"Oh."  Alistair let that word play out for such a long time.  "You know."  Standing up, he hugged his friend.  "I'm glad that you are alright.  It seems that your human charge is worried about you."

 

"Asami?  That's impossible."  Akihito had to wonder if, Sakazaki harmed him, even more, this time.  Asami wouldn't dare to care for someone like himself.

 

"Be that as it may.  He is the one who called for, Fei.  I know you were out of it, but he is the one who did."  Grinning, Alistair skipped out of there without another word.

 

Akihito sat back down on the chaise once more.  There was no need for him to think of such emotions that were boiling up to the surface.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Last computer went dead on us. My girlfriend got someone on the phone to help her to a step by step to get all our stuff back from the other computer. Her old system was so old that the backup drive was giving us issues since the newer computer wasn't compatible. 
> 
> It is nice to have our documents back. :)

Arriving in his apartment, Suoh Kazumi immediately stretched his muscles out from yet another long day.  It had been two weeks since that incident at that Gala party, and Asami in a mood since Akihito hadn't appeared since then.  

 

Now Asami was in a bigger angry mood at having a large business man like, Azure Kyoto want him to marry his young spoiled daughter.  A girl who just hit eighteen.  It was nothing unusual for anyone to want him to marry their daughter, but Asami has always expressed disinterest in that type of arrangement in the past.  

 

As he thought about that, Kazumi thought about how his own father wanted to arrange something for him.  It was something that was such a repeated affair to the point that he would begin to hide away in school.  Asami would tell him to just keep standing up for himself.  Tell him of his own interests.  

 

Well, Kazumi didn't do that.  His own father happened to enter into his own bedroom without announcing himself.  What he received was an eyeful of his own son half-naked with another guy.  It led to so much contention and so many forced meetings with girls, that Asami stepped in.  He hired him telling him that he will not allow any married men on his staff.  Of course, that was just a ruse to keep his peace of mind.  His own parents had to quiet up due to the fact of the wealth, Asami held.  

 

This, of course, was not the main reason why he stayed with the man for so long.  Kazumi did know him for so long that they have been friends.  That and Kei.  So it was all natural to stay together.  

 

Hearing a sudden humming that had him coming out of his reverie, Kazumi produced his gun from his holster.  Kei was at home with, Kristen.  Asami would never be here.  Plus he was at his penthouse.  Also, his ex wouldn't dare to just come in unannounced.  So as he edged closer to the humming, he saw the same being from that one battle come out of his kitchen.  

 

"What are you doing here?"  Kazumi demanded.

 

Alistair smirked.  "Put the gun away.  That won't do anything to me."  Putting a plate down, he presented it to him.  "That's for you, Handsome."

 

Taking one glance at it, Kazumi deadpanned out.  "Lube?"

 

Giggling, Alistair came closer to put his gun back in his holster before wrapping his arms around him.  "I'm just being cute.  I'm not an easy little creature."

 

He was indeed cute.  The male had a very slim build on him with slight elven ears.  Actually, his face screamed elf as those gray eyes sparkled with mischief, and even that blue hair did too.  "I hope not, but why are you here?"

 

Sighing, Alistair moved in even closer.  "That charge of Akihito is just so tense that he is blocking us from going in there."  He rolled his eyes.  "Anyhow.  Could you let him know that Aki will be back very soon and that he has to allow him to return if he so wishes?  Aki is powerful, but since he isn't at his fullest strength yet, he won't be able to go through that barrier of his."

 

Grabbing his phone, Kazumi dialed Asami's number.  Speaking to him, Kazumi watched as his company rested his head against him.  "Yes, Asami-sama."  Hanging up, he felt himself being placed on his couch.  "What do you think you are doing?"

 

Pointing down, Alistair appeared innocent.  "You're hard."  

 

"Get off of me."

 

"No."

 

"Please get off of me."  Kazumi now felt the strain in his pants.

 

Adjusting himself on top of the man, Alistair smiled.  "I'm comfortable."

 

Grunting, Kazumi picked him up.  "I'm not about to do you."

 

"That's fine."  Reaching over quickly to touch the front of those pants, Alistair came closer to his face.  "Have you ever been in love before?"

 

"Yes.  A long time ago."

 

Squeezing that beautiful package below him, Alistair wanted to see it.  "Then they'll be nothing compared to loving me."  Pressing a kiss to his lips, Alistair felt like screaming in delight.  

 

Feeling that tongue dart quickly into his mouth, Kazumi felt his surprise melt into quick pleasure.  His tongue met that eager one.  His hands brought those hips closer towards his own.  It was all to make this creature feel his arousal.  "Tell me your name."  He whispered once I managed to tear his lips away before diving back in.

 

Alistair was grinding himself against the other.  How he wanted to feel that girth inside him.  "Alistair.  That's my name.  You are, Suoh Kazumi."  Hearing the call to have him go back, he groaned unhappily as he pulled away.  "I must return.  I'm sorry about this."

 

He was awash with some despondency.  Increasing a bit of pressure to his grasp, Kazumi made sure that this, seducer, remembered him. So hearing the pleasured squeak from, Alistair accompanied by the depressed groan, he kissed him.  "For you to return back."

 

Eyes half-lidded, Alistair hoped that his haze filled mind wouldn't make him transport himself to the gates of hell as he disappeared.  

 

Kazumi eyed his hardened state.  "Now I have to do something about that before I eat."

 

XXX

 

"You didn't have a hard time getting here, did you?"  Shinji wondered as he did a quick once over of the documents.

 

Barry shook his head to that.  "None.  I usually have a decent time getting around.  So it is no problem to me."

 

To hear that french accent, Shinji almost wanted to sit down to cross his legs.  The young man was far too appealing, but he didn't dare to cross that line.  Not unless that line meant something everlasting.  "Well, I do appreciate you coming over.  You are a very hard worker.  I'm glad you have joined us."

 

Appreciative of that, Barry smiled.  "I'm glad too.  I'm actually happy that I've joined up."  Seeing that he was in Japan, he bowed to him.  "I will wish you a pleasant good evening then."  

 

"And a good evening to you too."  Pleased with himself for not stumbling at his words, Shinji walked the handsome Barry to the door.  "Be careful."

 

"I will."  

 

Leaving, Barry felt he had a nice little dance to his step as he walked down the hallway.  He heard little giggles, and he didn't think twice when he was knocked to the ground.  Hearing the children rush off without so much as a, 'Sorry,' Barry grunted as the sound of someone else came towards him.

 

"Durand?"  Shinji bent down to his knee to see the man almost out of it.  "I heard the loud crash."

 

Reaching out towards his superior, Barry thought the rest of the world was blurry.  That was, except this man.  "I dream of you all the time."  

 

Watching the man pass out, Shinji had a feeling that this was a just simple delusion as he picked up the phone.  "Ryuichi, I'm going to need your private doctor at my residence."  Listening to the questions, Shinji continued.  "No, I'm fine.  My employee was knocked out by a stampede of children."  Hand to that soft skin of Barry's, he thought it was perfect.  "I appreciate it.  Also, there is no need to come over.  Thanks."

 

Hanging up, Shinji put his phone away before picking the man up in his arms.  While he may not have appeared strong to others, he still had inhuman strength at times, when need be.  

 

XXX

 

He was so quiet as he stepped into their place that, Kei had to gasp at what he just witnessed.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

The flame disappeared in mid-air, leaving her in more of a startled mess than him.  "I know that you are open minded, Kei."  Kristen had to catch her breath as she watched him turn almost mechanical now.  "Still, I was afraid to tell you."

 

"Are you a demon or something else?"  He felt so bad asking this, but he needed to know.

 

"Pure Light Being."  She brushed some hair back behind her ear.  She was now afraid to approach him.  

 

Kei came into the living room.  "So Kuroda was once one."

 

Frowning, Kristen was disheartened.  "No.  He cannot."

 

"Did you know about, Takaba Akihito from the start then?"

 

"Yes.  He is pretty famous."  She approached him.  "I'm not fully away from them.  At least not yet."

 

"What?  What is happening, Kris?"  

 

She watched as he circled her.  Kei doesn't trust her.  "I fell in love with you.  I'm giving up that life to be with you.  I want to because there is no other I have ever wanted to be with."

 

He didn't doubt that she loves him.  He just wanted to know about other things about her now.  "I want you to know that I feel your love for me every day.  I'm not doubting that."

 

Feeling relief there, Kristen placed her hand on his arm.  "You want to know about my past."

 

"Yes.  Tell me about it."  Turning around to take her hand, Kei guided her towards the couch.  "Please."

 

Kristen knew she shouldn't have felt weird about speaking of this, but she did.  She felt the butterflies just flutter away within her as her mouth opened up.  "I'm honestly not that old compared to, Akihito or Kuroda.  When I existed it was in the 1920's.  I was raised up to be a good girl.  Always going to church on Sunday.  Go to school.  My love of books never changed."

 

"Were you deeply religious?  Is this how you become how you become?"  

 

"No.  I was just a good person who liked to do good things for others.  My family may not have had much, but we still tried to lend a hand to anyone who needed it."  Kristen answered as a slight feeling of trepidation filled the air.  It sometimes happened when she knew the same demons that tried to end her entirely, are still out there.  

 

Sensing fear, Kei took her hand to kiss it.  "What is it?"

 

"Sakazaki is the reason for Akihito now."  Kristen sighed heavily as she almost wanted to fall asleep.  "Azure Kyoto is the reason for me."

 

Kei wrapped her up in his arms.  "How can we truly end them for good?  We need to know."

 

She wasn't as old as Fei Long.  His knowledge was far more than her own.  "Fei Long would know.  If you can't do it, then it would have to be us, but you have seen what the demon does to us.  Especially the one who was responsible for our initial demise."

 

"Then how did you become what you are?"

 

"Fei Long came to us.  Based on our good deeds and our faith.  We were granted this gift.  I took it in hopes of continuing to help others, but as the years wore on."  She paused to pull away.  "I craved for a love of my very own.  I have never been kissed.  Never been on dates.  When I spotted you, I couldn't help myself."  Touching his face, Kristen smiled.  "I fell for you so quickly.  I couldn't help myself, Kei."

 

Pressing his lips against her, Kei was happy that she did enter his life.  "I was empty feeling before you.  I love my job.  I enjoy my friends.  I just didn't have anyone in my life.  I will remain always by your side.  I promise you.  This past of yours doesn't change a thing for me."

 

"Good.  Because I will just be a half of one for now on.  Just like Kuroda.  This will be very soon.  Right now even I'm helping a charge out.  I thought it was a simple case, but teenagers are the worst.  Especially when they are so hormonal."  Rolling her eyes, Kristen almost flopped over.  

 

"Just smack them upside the head.  I'm certain it would work."

 

Laughing at his suggestion, Kristen hugged him.  "I love you.  I can't wait till we are married."

 

"Neither can I."  Kissing her, Kei closed his eyes as he brought her onto his lap.

 

XXX

 

Barry was checked over and everything was fine.  Well except for his pride as, Barry laid there on the guest bed with a reddened face.  "Can't believe I got knocked out by stampeding children.  Who else has this luck?  No one."  

 

Smiling at that tiny joke, Shinji approached him.  "You may stay here tonight to rest.  I'll give you an hours reprieve so you may clean, and come to work tomorrow."

 

"Thank you, Kuroda-sama."  

 

"It is no issues with me.  As for your clothes, you may remove them to be comfortable.  I set aside something for you to change into."  In truth, it was hard for him to look upon this beautiful young man himself.  Barry was so easy for him to be around, that he felt nervous.  No one made him like this.  He knew he has gotten weak after his heart got broken severely.  

 

Barry didn't dare to try to lift himself up knowing how weak he still was.  "I'll wake up early if I'm good enough to do so.  I don't wish to be any trouble."

 

"You won't be.  You have hurt after all.  I'm not as much of a monster as many think I am."

 

Spotting something that no one else did, Barry's eyes were comforting.  He spoke to him, but not about that, but about his own pain.  "My fiance thought of me as a monster.  A workaholic.  Even though I would devote my time to seeing her.  To spending as much time with her, she still accused me of that."  His eyes appeared as if they were about to weep.  "I was only engaged for three days.  When I came home one day at the regular time, I caught her in bed with my best friend."

 

So they are both sufferers of a broken heart.  The difference is that this one is straight.  So why did he say he dreamed of him.  "She was wrong to do that to you."  Shinji glanced away as he thought of his own pain.

 

Seeing the clear pain in his superior's eyes, Barry reached out.  "If it helps, you may speak to me.  I swear that I will not speak of it to others.  I will even write it out to make it legal."

 

He smiled at that.  He enjoyed those words.  Almost loving it as he remained in his position.  "I have always been what I am now, but I did have a slight variance to it.  Perhaps I'll explain one day."

 

Holding up his hand, Barry shook his head.  "That's fine.  Do that when you truly trust me."

 

This man was precious.  "I gave up that position the moment we both fell in love.  We were together for some years.  I was truly happy and didn't think that a blasted thing would happen to it."  Shinji started to become angry at the betrayal.  "I never knew that for a year I was being cheated on.  For a full year, I was being used to the point that it was my funds that he needed me for."  He gritted his teeth.  "He was with this American.  At one time he went on a business trip there, I didn't suspect anything till my friend, Asami Ryuichi spotted him with this man."  His head tilted down.  Tired.  "He confronted him and at first there was denial, but you don't escape my friend.  To hear that I was being used.  To hear I was not loved at all.  To hear that he married another.  Killed me."  

 

There was silence.  He most likely disgusted the man now.  To hear that his superior is gay.  He deflated more till he felt arms wrap around him.  Shinji felt the weakness still in, Barry's body.  The man was comforting him still in his weakened state, so he brought him to the bed so he wouldn't fall again.  

 

As they settled on the bed, Barry gave him an assuring smile.  "Don't give up on love.  I'm not.  I'm bruised, but I won't stop.  You have beaten up more than myself, but I can see you'll find it."

 

"Not disgusted that I'm homosexual?"

 

The laugh was polite at least.  "I'm french.  I don't give a crap about that.  Hell!!  I kissed a couple of male friends before as we were drunk, and I wasn't grossed about it."  Barry gazed at that handsome face.  "I just never went all the way before.  So I'm open to love even if I fall in love with a man."

 

Shinji blinked at him in disbelief.  "But."

 

"Seriously I have done my ex up the bum.  It isn't a big deal.  I know it will be highly erotic if it is a guy.  So I can imagine if I fall in love with a man how it will be."  Barry began to lay down as the dizziness hit him again.  "Wow!  I don't think I want to meet up with a gaggle of children again."

 

"Dizzy again?"

 

"Yeah, but I'll be fine.  I enjoy talking to you."  His eyes softened up more.  "I like hearing whatever falls out of your mouth."

 

Fighting his blood from raising below his waist, Shinji smiled back at him.  "I feel the same way about you too."

 

XXX

 

It was 2:17 am and Asami was still awake.  He used to late nights out.  Use to dealing with certain type of things at a late hour, but he wasn't use to the feelings of late.  What did that kitten do to him?  Did he make him intentionally weak?  No, that couldn't be.  He still dealt with things normally.  He just tired more of those insipid ones he laid himself down with.  Even the one he went to the gala with, bored him to tears in bed.  

 

Perhaps it was time to end it with them all.  They all had the same thing involved with them.  Greed.  

 

Hearing soft music begin to play, Asami's mouth started to quirk up as a form manifested itself in front of him.  It was his kitten again.  Though Akihito wasn't as spunky as he normally appeared.  He was still tired.  Not so bright in appearance.  

 

"I appreciate that you finally unblocked yourself so I can come."  Akihito's soft voice was indeed still tired.

 

"Is my kitten well enough to be here?"  Asami wondered as his eyes continued to rove that body.

 

He blinked his eyes slowly as if they were enough of an answer.  "I'm well.  Just one more recharge to go, and that's fine.  So how many have you bedded?  I bet you've been a wild panther out there."

 

He chuckled back.  His kitten still sounded a little feisty.  "They are all boring.  All greedy."

 

Akihito leaned forward.  "What exactly are you looking for?"

 

"To tell you would make you lead them to me."  Taking his glass, Asami slowly lifted it to his lips for a drink.  His eyes remained on this beautiful kitten.  So perfect.  It was something that could end up frightening him if he wasn't careful.  

 

"Fair enough.  Still, you are wanting to bed them.  You have such a strong sexual need.  I can feel it."

 

"Oh you can, can you?"

 

The way those eyes penetrated him, Akihito felt so heated for once in his life, he moved to get up.  He shouldn't have said that to him.  Why was he brought to this man when there were others capable of doing this?  

 

Asami watched the man fidget.  "Is Sakazaki the one responsible for your death?"  He thought to ask instead.

 

"Yes.  He wanted to take away my virtue, but instead, he brought death to me.  Fei Long came along to give me another purpose.  I took it.  I still wanted to help.  I've been doing this for so long, that even the others feel like children to me.  I'm older then, Kuroda.  Many have decided to sleep with their charges, or someone else, but not me.  I will keep my faith."  Akihito explained in truth.  Also in absolution.  

 

Getting up, Asami went to stand behind him.  "So no one will be good enough for you."

 

Eyes closed, Akihito had to remain firm.  "I died at the age of twenty-three.  I was born between the period of 538 through 710.  I have never been in love with anyone.  The only love I have is for my family and friends.  The love of the people I have taken care of.  Now also the ones on the same plain as myself."

 

"Is your name truly this?"

 

"Yes.  It truly is."

 

"Have you did anything mischievous before?"  

 

Akihito blushed when he did wander into his bedroom while the man was dressing up.  He had seen naked men before, but this man was built to perfection.  "Those balls I placed in all your suit pockets, were all me.  I don't know.  There is something about you that makes me do silly things."

 

One step closer, Asami whispered.  "You really are a kitten."

 

That voice went right through him.  Akihito had to make an excuse to leave.  He was trembling like a fool inside.  "I must get another recharge.  I don't feel so good."

 

His hand ghosted through him.  Asami felt the tingling effect.  Loved it even.  "Are you sure you aren't turned on, Akihito?"

 

"I have to go."  Suddenly he popped out and was back on his plane.  Akihito felt weird as he opened up his robes to stare down at his hardened member.  "No.  Don't feel this way now.  No.  I can't.  No.  Why?"

 

Hearing the panicked stuttering, Alistair raced in to see his friend staring down at himself.  "Is that your first hard-on?  It isn't so bad.  Just touch it and it goes away eventually."

 

Angry, Akihito snapped mostly at his body.  "No!!  I will not do that.  I will not fall for him.  I will not fall for anyone.  Never!!"

 

Hearing the commotion, Fei Long quickly dismissed Alistair to head to, Akihito.  Covering the man up with his robes, Fei Long brought him towards the couch where they held one another.  Fei Long knew something was about to happen to his favorite charge.

 

   

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The client was eyeing Barry as he stood there reading the contents of the file.  Shinji just sat there lying in wait.  Like that of a lion, about to pounce on his prey.  A prey that might pounce on someone as innocent as his underling.  

 

"It seems that your boy has everything in order.  Everything sounds so perfect."  The client boasted.  "I bet he must keep you very happy, Kuroda-san."

 

While Barry didn't have an idea what that meant, Shinji did as he watched that hand reach up to grab, Barry's to bring him down to his lap.  Standing up abruptly, he barked.  "Unhand him now, Akamatsu!"

 

Hand up his shirt, Akatmatsu made sure to keep his prize close against him.  "Why?  How I love them so young."

 

Spotting the incredible horribleness of what those words imply, Shinji stepped around the desk to grab his insubordinate out of the man's grasp, to bring him up safely behind him.  "With these actions, I will have to forego any further representation of you in these matters."

 

Standing up, Akatmatsu was incensed at this.  "You cannot do this.  I paid good money for you."

 

"Money that I will gladly pay back.  No employee of mines will be harassed by you or anyone else.  So good day to you."  Seeing that fat bloated mouth opening up, Shinji stepped closer to grate out his words out more firmly.  "Good day to you."

 

Breathing heavily whether, by insult or something else, Akatmatsu bowed slightly before he departed.  As Barry began to leave to make sure preparations were in order, Shinji halted him.  

 

"I'm fine, Kuroda-sama.  It isn't the first time I've been harassed here."  Trying to move away again, Barry was stopped once more.  "I can handle him."

 

Seeing the slight blush to his face, Kuroda wanted to know.  "What do you mean by what you said?"

 

Sighing, Barry felt like he was sharing everything with this man lately.  "I ride the train here every morning and night.  I heard rumors, but I didn't believe them until it happened to me."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"Rush hour.  I was smashed against the door and some pervert managed to dip his hand into my pants.  I fought that one off, but the next one managed to get me off."  Barry glanced away.  "I was so ashamed of myself for the whole day.  I had to escape as it was happening.  Had to think of something else."

 

Shinji wanted to know what he thought about but thought it would be pressing it.  He also wanted to smite everyone for touching him inappropriately.  "I'm picking you up in the mornings and driving you home at night.  No exceptions."

 

Eyes wide, Barry stammered.  "But."

 

"No buts.  I can't let anything happen to someone so valuable."  Did he say too much right now?  Who knows until Barry quits abruptly with no explanations.

 

XXX

 

Asami smiled as he opened up a drawer full of toys.  It was no doubt left from his kitten.  It was in the same color pattern as always.  Also, they were brighter than any other toy on the market.  So lifting one of the toys up along with a pen, Asami clutched it in his hand as he began to scribble his notes down. 

 

Entering the office, Kirishima was urgent as he crossed the space.  "Mikhail Arbatrov has had a bit of trouble at his warehouse.  He has already contained his rats, but before that, those rats did manage to obtain not only their supplies but even those that were on their way to you."

 

Pen placed down on the desk.  Toy still clutched in his other hand, Asami looked upon his secretary with a level stare.  "Hand me the details."  Handout, details in hand, Asami put them down.  

 

"His brother will be meeting you down at the warehouse tonight with their special cargo.  You can deal with them as you may."  Kirishima informed him.

 

Feeling that toy in his hand, Asami stood up.  "Excellent."

 

So at past midnight, Asami was meeting up with, Yuri Arbatrov.  The far more serious counterpart of Mikhail.  Asami was sure that the older brother didn't have an ounce of fun in his life.  He was probably a eunuch.  Still, it honestly didn't matter since the man did get his job done successfully.  

 

"Yuri."  He greeted.

 

"Asami.  The worms are already inside."  Producing a picture to show their rats, Yuri then erased it.  "We know you want to deal with the ones responsible for your missing cargo."

 

"Of course."  Both walking in, Asami just saw nothing but brats in there.  He chuckled as he went in there.  "So you all believed you can get away with it."  He spotted them trembling.  "Do you know who I am?"

 

Yuri sneered as he spotted the youngest one in the group pissing his pants.  "Little boys trying to play big boy games."  

 

Hearing the soft-spoken remark, Asami couldn't help but agree to that.  "Too true.  Still, they all have a lesson to learn."  He turned his backs on them.  "So how should I teach them?"

 

This was the dragon luring his prey into his trap.  Kirishima watched as one of them opened his mouth to speak.  It was usually boring to hear what they wanted to do for him.  

 

"I'll give you a blow job!!!  I'm quite good at it.  I'm the best!!!"  One of them blurted out.

 

Kirishima wasn't expecting that and judging by how Suoh was shaking his head, neither was he.  Asami turned around to come towards that one, though.  

 

"And why would I want that?"  

 

Yuri's eyes slowly tracked the movements.  Enjoyed how slow the beast was stalking the prey.  It was fun.  It was all fun till he made his own movements out the door of the place.  He walked softly away wondering if he saw what he saw.  As he felt it again, he lifted his head to gasp out at the past in full view.  

 

Coming down from a top of the building, Akihito stayed his distance.  "Yuri."  His voice cautious.  "I knew you were one of his allies."

 

Stepping forth to want to touch the man, Akihito moved back from him.  It hurt him when he did so.  "I know what I am, but I wouldn't harm you.  I'm not Sakazaki."

 

Seeing him still move forward, Akihito moved further backward.  "Yes, but you are still a demon."

 

The way he spoke it halted him from reaching out any longer.  "You are still so beautiful, Akihito.  I'm so happy to see you."

 

He rolled his eyes as he looked towards the warehouse.  "They didn't do that truly.  It was another.  They are still innocent."

 

Barking out a laugh, Yuri thought that was cute.  "One of them offered Asami a blow job.  How's that for innocent?"

 

"Still, you know they were framed.  Don't you?  Did you give them time to speak when you caught them?"  He cocked his head as he witnessed, Asami coming out of the warehouse.  "I know it is hard for a demon to sometimes understand.  Especially you and Mikhail."

 

Hearing that, Asami pushed his footsteps faster to come between them both.  "Are you here to harm him?"

 

Yuri shook his head.  "I wouldn't dare to."  Asami wasn't one of them or even one of, Akihito's.  "He is your charge, isn't he?"  He asked of Akihito.

 

"He is."  Akihito stood next to, Asami.  "You haven't harmed them inside, have you?"

 

"No.  They are too stupid to do anything like that for a sophisticated crime."  Asami answered as he stared down, Yuri.  "Explain yourself."

 

"With them in there, we found them with the shipment, they acted like big timers.  You know how it is.  We assumed.  We are demons, so sometimes we don't mind rushing the punishment."  Yuri answered honestly.  "As for, Akihito."  His eyes fell on him.  "I tried to court him a long time back to mine.  I'm older than him, and when I laid my eyes on him, I fell in love.  The way he looked next to the stream as he hummed away.  I thought he was beautiful."

 

Hearing the unimpressed grunt beside him, Asami had no cause to be jealous of this.  "I take it that nothing ever happened."

 

"Please."  Akihito stepped away towards the warehouse.  

 

Turning himself to follow the man, Yuri felt himself almost float.  "His faith was stronger.  He would never be with a man anyhow.  It was unnatural in his opinion."  Seeing him disappear into the warehouse, he added.  "In truth, he won't allow himself to fall in love.  He says he will only love Buddha."

 

Stepping away from the man, Asami went back to the warehouse where Akihito stood before the boys.  Hand out towards them, they had no idea what was happening as energy flowed towards their heads.  He just watched as their heads lulled forward, and Akihito stepped towards him.

 

"Azure Kyoto.  They don't know him personally, but he was there."  Akihito frowned.  "You know.  The very same man who wants you to marry his annoying daughter."  Vanishing away suddenly, Akihito emerged in the limo.  A smirk on his face at seeing a toy in the formidable man's hand.  The same one he placed on his desk.  

 

Yuri was still standing in the same place when Asami came back to him.  "Azure Kyoto is responsible for what has happened.  I don't care how you handled things on your end, but I dealt with those brats here.  Akihito is the one who managed to get the information out.  Why didn't you do the same?"  

 

"Because torture is so much fun.  Hands on, I mean."  Yuri answered plainly.  "We don't often use our powers.  Especially as of late.  Mikhail and I find that tedious.  We have forgotten about it just to get back in touch with our human halves.  We aren't like others.  Even our business has been done the old-fashioned way."

 

Stepping closer, Asami needed assurance.  "You will not pursue, Akihito."

 

Mouth opening up at that, Yuri almost laughed but held back.  "I won't.  I know that he will keep saying no to me.  He will always be just a dream to me."  Taking a step back, he added.  "Just don't think that you can have him.  That Being refuses to be with anyone.  You are not Buddha.  You may be a powerful man, Asami, but you aren't that."

 

Not like he would give up.  "Expect an appreciation package later.  Both you and your brother."  Was all Asami said before he departed towards his car.  When he got in and saw his kitten lying in wait, he smiled at him.  "You sure you wish to be here?  I was planning on a hotel with a private guest."

 

Face turning in disgust, Akihito disappeared suddenly.  It was nothing but sheer disappointment at hearing that.  This man just didn't wish to change at all.

 

XXX

 

In bed, Kazumi relaxed from another long day of work.  Those young brats were sent on their way.  Back to where they came from with a warning.  Whatever Akihito did to obtain the information caused a lot less trouble for him, and his men to handle any messy clean-ups.  Also, whatever plan that, Asami had to head to a hotel with a plaything was stopped by, Akihito leaving abruptly.  

 

All in all, it was a good thing that both, Kei and himself didn't have to deal with another airhead tonight.

 

So as his eyes were closing, Kazumi felt something move up inside his bed.  "What the hell?"  Finding a head popping up suddenly, he blinked at Alistair.  "I guess you can't be normal."

 

"Well, neither can you.  You guys never RSVP anyone to a torture, do you?"  He teased sweetly.  

 

Feeling the little imp grind himself lightly against him, Kazumi grunted before pushing him off.  "I don't do one night stands.  While I think you're cute, I don't want to just....  Do it!"

 

Moving to wrap his arms around the man, Alistair smiled.  "I'm hurt.  You think I only want that?"

 

The pouting will not work on him.  He refused to let it.  "Yes!  I don't know you!  I'm the type who wants a relationship.  Are you willing to give me that?"

 

Getting up on his knees, Alistair frowned.  "I made food and clothes for the poor.  My family had money, and we didn't let it go to our heads.  The reason why we made clothes is because we wanted to keep ourselves humble.  I respected that teaching from them.  On the side, I also painted and did tapestries.  We devoted ourselves to the people of the village.  One day, my parents said I was to marry.  I didn't want to be married to someone I never met, but I obliged.  I met the person I was to marry.  That night, I married.  That same night, my parents were killed by this person's men.  Myself, as I was being taken by this person I didn't love, my life was being sucked out by a demon.  Fei Long came to me.  While he couldn't save my parents in time, he reached me."  Tears flowed.  "I'm almost as old as, Akihito, but not as quite."  

 

Watching him get up, Kazumi took his hand to bring him back for a hug.  "I apologize for such an ordeal you went through."

 

Holding him was difficult.  After all, the man against him.  Alistair sighed.  "You are the first I have told in a very long time.  Azure Kyoto, is a bad person."

 

Pushing him away, Kazumi looked into those eyes in desperation.  "That name!  He keeps popping up every place.  He wants Asami to marry his daughter.  He took cargo and placed it on innocents.  He is doing everything possible to ruin so much."  Those tears were still flowing from that face in front of him.  "And he hurt you worst of all."

 

"He never stopped in what he was doing to me that night."  Pulling away from him, Alistair's once good mood was completely unsalvageable.  "I should leave.  I'm sorry I disturbed you.  I really am."

 

"No.  Please don't go.  I want to keep holding you at least.  Nothing more."  Kazumi pleaded as he reached out to touch that face.  "You can leave once you feel a little better or a lot better."

 

Closing his eyes, Alistair nodded his head.  "That would actually be nice."

 

So as they went back into bed, Kazumi waited as Alistair got comfortable.  As they did, he drifted off with a cute little cuddly being against him.

 

XXX

 

The next day, Kazumi knew he was betraying him, but he asked Akihito anyhow.  "Were they fine with gay marriages then?"

 

Akihito scoffed.  "No.  He went under disguise.  He was a girl.  After they were married, and after they closed the doors for their honeymoon, that's when the disguise disappeared.  He is a trickster."  

 

All three men stared at Akihito with so many growing questions, but it was Asami who questioned him.  "All right.  You didn't tell us who this demon was who killed your friend."

 

"Azure Kyoto.  Asami-sama, we have to figure a way to defeat a demon."  Kazumi answered for Akihito.  

 

"Is there a way?  You are older than them."  Kei asked as he stepped forward.  "I hope you know."

 

"I don't,"  Akihito told him sadly.  "Fei Long even said that it is impossible to do so."  He sighed.  "Mikhail and Yuri are actually the only decent demons you have around you.  When it comes to defeating, you have to wait till a red moon comes around."

 

Kei began to check his calendar briskly for that, only to frown.  "That has already passed.  Is there another time?"

 

Shaking his head, Akihito sighed.  "No way there will be a sacrifice."

 

Hearing his phone, Asami lifted his cell as he almost barked a laugh out.  "Speak of the devil."  Answering it, he spoke into the phone.  "Greetings, Azure.  What do you want?"

 

Chuckling over the line, Azure was amused.  _"So you figured it out.  I stole your cargo.  Well, I have my reasons, and the reasons do lead to you marrying my daughter."_

 

The reason of marriage.  Asami hated that entanglement.  "I am otherwise engaged to another.  To a rather beautiful specimen with brains to match.  This goes along with wit and spunk."  

 

_"Then I wish to meet this person."_   Azure clenched his fist on the other line.  There was no way he'll lose this person.  _"Seeing as I know your tastes in both sexes, I want you to bring them along.  Once you do, I will disappear from your life forever."_

 

"Deal.  We'll meet at Sion.  This will be the only place I'll meet you."  

 

Anger flared up as his hand began to flare up.  _"Agreed.  Tell me the time you wish to meet then."_ His voice remained in control.

 

"Twelve.  Around normal operating hours.  Tomorrow."  Asami said easily.  

 

_"Twelve it is.  I'll see you then."_  

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kei looked to his boss.  "Who do you wish to bring along to this meeting?"

 

"Akihito,"  Asami answered as he went to for a bottle of his finest.  

 

"WHAT?!  There is no way I will agree to be your date to this."  

 

Oh, how he loved hearing a flustered kitten.  "What's the matter, Kitten?  Afraid?"

 

Coming over towards the man, Akihito wanted to hit him.  "That is a demon there.  What if he recognizes me?  I can't do this."

 

"Pitiful excuse there.  I have a feeling he is more interested in me."  He turned his head to him.  "Then yourself.  What are you truly afraid of?"

 

Akihito went eerily quiet as his eyes just remained on him.  "A virgin sacrifice on a holy level, Asami.  Think about it."

 

Eyes sticking on his kitten, Asami thought about the scenarios as the door opened up, and Kristen came in.  "A virgin sacrifice on a holy level.  Tell us the exact meaning, Kristen."

 

Her eyes went wide.  "Alistair was the first one and since no one was there to kill off Azure, he became more powerful.  If you allow him to have, Akihito."  She stopped herself as her hand went up to the hand to her brethren.

 

"Then he'll become unstoppable."  Asami finished for her as he studied his kitten.  "I won't allow that to happen."

 

Watching him move away towards his desk, Kristen spoke up again.  "I overheard something, that's why I'm here.  They wish to bring you on their side, Asami.  I know you know it doesn't come as any surprise due to him wanting to marry his daughter.  They find you perfect."

 

"As much as I may delve into that side, I don't work for them.  I work for myself."  Asami informed her.  "They should know I wouldn't give in."

 

Akihito hated this stupid plan.  There were so many things about it that made him uncomfortable.  "I need to seek counsel with Fei Long.  You will need spiritual agents there with you to help out.  This is in case everything goes south."

 

Again with that name.  "Speak with him then."

 

As Akihito disappeared, Kristen remained behind.  "You haven't told him yet, have you?"  

 

Asami shook his head.  "No.  I expect for you not to do the same either."

 

Raising her hands in the air, she didn't dare to do such a thing.  "Nope!"  Her answer very clipped.

 

XXX

 

"In appreciation of you dropping me off,"  Barry said as he placed two bowls down on the table.  "It is Poulet Basquaise.  It is just chicken, pepper, and tomato stew."

 

It was fragrant, as he took in the smell.  "It smells wonderful."  Taking a bite of it, Shinji was pleased.  "Tastes fantastic too."

 

Pleased, Barry began to eat.  "I'm satisfied to hear that.  It has been a while since I made anything for someone.  So I'm glad to do it for you."

 

"Are you doing this just because I drove you home today?"

 

Barry blushed.  "Well that, and well."  He drifted off unable to speak.  

 

What was this man thinking about right now?  The way he blushed.  The way he would glance up at him before looking away, Shinji did want to know.  "You said something before you passed out on the floor.  You said that you dreamt of me."

 

Spoon on the floor, Barry apologized as he picked it up too quickly get a replacement for himself.  "Uh...  That was nothing."  

 

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about.  I won't be upset."  

 

Coming back, Barry picked up his wine to drink it.  Not sip it, but to drink it.  He didn't bother to pace himself as he did it.  "I can't.  I won't.  I'm sorry."  

 

Seeing that shaking hand, Shinji went to take it in his to steady it.  "I respect you."

 

"Will you respect me after I tell you?"

 

"Yes."

 

Placing more wine in his glass, Barry blushed more probably from the shame of that.  "After I've been hired by you, I've had nothing but dreams with you in them.  Most are innocent.  Some are very influential."  He paused.  "But the vast majority are you taking me in your arms to romance me."

 

A small smile introduced itself on his face.  He loved the thought of that.  "Just romance?"

 

"Yes.  Like you dancing with me.  You dining with me in a candle lit, type of way.  Us reading together in bed, type of way.  I know there is love making involved due to us being in bed holding one another naked.  Still, that is all it."  Barry covered his face.  "Now be angry at me."

 

Shinji studied him closely.  The man didn't exude any qualities that were showing betrayal.  While Barry was highly skilled at his job.  Highly confident.  He showed how vulnerable he was with his feelings.  "No need to be."  Still, Shinji was more vulnerable feeling.  "I'm highly flattered by how you feel to the point of feeling closer to you now."

 

Uncovering his face, Barry seemed to shine a little.  "Really?  That's great.  I mean I know this doesn't mean a guaranteed relationship, but I'm perfectly fine with tiny steps.  I'm even fine with just a professional relationship."

 

"Just a professional relationship?  I think we got a little past that with our feelings.  I believe we went a bit past that."  Shinji couldn't help the chuckle.  

 

"True.  I didn't want to press that part, though."

 

Reaching out to take his hand once more, he said.  "I'm glad you told me that.  I've been thinking about you too in the same light."

 

XXX

 

Hand dipping into the stream, Alistair let the water flow past him.  He felt the tendrils of life flow.  Knowledge of the past.  Some questions even in the present, or was it his own.  Laying down on his stomach, his gray eyes wanted to scan it even closer.  There was still nothing, and he wanted to weep.  His hand went in deeper into the stream and he jolted upright.  A body catching him from behind, Alistair knew the body but hated the one he just saw.

 

Akihito held his friend to soothe him.  "Tell me what you just saw.  You need to release it from your mind."

 

"It's hard to when it is so ingrained in there.  It is that day when Azure deceived and did what he did to me."  Leaving his arms, Alistair turned to him.  "What did, Fei Long say?"

 

"He will dispatch agents to help out.  He knows I will be safe.  He is consulting in order to figure out the end of this demon."  Reaching up to stroke his friend's hair, Akihito could feel him still trembling.  "Are you afraid to love?"

 

Alistair smiled.  "A little, but not enough to deter me.  I told Kazumi my story cause I knew.  I knew I can trust him."

 

He still had apprehensions of any of those types of emotions.  Still, Kristen is still with Kei.  He was surprised she wasn't a halfa yet.  "Then speak to him.  Keep doing that."

 

"Just like you do with, Asami?"

 

"Asami is my charge.  I'm helping him out."  Akihito told him.  "I'm not there for that type of thing."  He wasn't there for something foolhardy.  

 

XXX

 

At the very moment his kitten manifested himself, Asami couldn't help to make a comment.  "So are you that nervous about falling for me?"

 

"What?  No!!"  Flustered, Akihito sat down on the furthermost piece of furniture in the living area.  

 

"Sounds like a yes to me."

 

"That is still a no."  

 

Watching his kitten produce a toy to play with, Asami chuckled as he stood up.  "Such denial.  Is it against your faith to lie?"  

 

Wishing to curse at the man, Akihito just bowed his head.  "I'm not lying."  His eyes remained focused on the toy till a voice was close to his ears.

 

"Allure is everything you have, my Akihito."

 

Up and turned around, Akihito pointed at the man.  "You are a perverted man.  Just perverted."

 

Asami approached his prey.  "You don't realize how stunning you are.  It is really quite refreshing."

 

"Why are you doing this to me?"  

 

He spotted his window of opportunity as the man actually backed his way to his own bedroom.  "Kitten, you are very irresistible."

 

Eyes wide, Akihito should have known what he did by mistake.  He made himself tangible for even his charge to touch him.  "Shoot."  

 

Reaching out, Asami went for his hand just to pass through it.  Akihito realized his mistake, and Asami wished that he didn't.  "Such fear, Akihito."

 

Now the man was taunting him to the point of drawing him out.  Akihito decided to draw his bluff as his hand clamped quickly on his shoulder to transport them away.  When they arrived at their destination, which was somewheres in a dense jungle, Akihito turned his back to him.  "Fine."  

 

It was dark all around them, except for Akihito.  Asami stepped towards him.  "This is where you lived before."

 

"Birthplace.  I spent my happy childhood here.  All before any of it crashed down due to demons."  Akihito stayed where he was.  "I'll guide you up to where our small temple once laid.  This place is vastly overgrown, so it'll rip those expensive pants of yours."  

 

Spotting that cute smirk, Asami smiled himself before he followed him.  

 

XXX

 

The tingling woke him up, and Kazumi felt that small body curl up against him.  "You know."  

 

"Of course I do.  Can you actually do this knowing what he did?"  Alistair gaze at him.  "Technically, I'm still married to him."

 

Moving over that small body, Kazumi hated that thought as it consumed him.  "You really have me don't you."  

 

At the feeling of his groin pressing against his, Alistair moaned.  "In what way?"

 

"This way."  Kissing him, Kazumi enjoyed the stabbing erection against him.  "I want so much of you."  Moving down to his chest, he kissed it where the heart would lay.  "Give me your heart, and I swear I won't hurt it."

 

Grunting at the suddenness of how those hips pressed against him, Alistair sighed lovingly.  "I want to."

 

"You afraid of me?"  Feeling pushed to his back, Kazumi loved the sheer strength in such a small body above him.  

 

"No, but please don't lose your head when you meet this demon.  I don't want him taking you away from me."  At the loss of his shorts, Alistair grinned.  "Naughty man."

 

Placing his hands back near his own head, Kazumi was breathing heavily.  "Show me what you are willing to do with me then, Alistair. I'm yours."

 

XXX

 

Akihito did light the way for him up the hill.  The place was vastly overgrown.  It hadn't seen any life in it, save for anything wild, probably since his own timeline.  Still, the second that, Asami saw that brightly lit up a spot where that kitten stood, he knew.  Knew that this spot meant the world to Akihito.

 

Finally, up there, Asami almost made a snarky comment to him about transporting him up there, but the second he saw that face, he knew he couldn't.  He couldn't since in an odd miracle, there was still some of the broken apart Temple up there.

 

"Did your family build this?"

 

"They did."  His voice was very solemn.

 

Asami didn't dare to step closer to it.  For once, this wasn't his.  "You must visit it often."

 

That voice was still so solemn.  "I do.  I know that they are inside me.  They are all around the air due to how in touch with nature they have always been."  Finally, a small smile made its way on his face.  "I still come here.  I do this because I feel them more strongly here."

 

"I can understand.  So why did you bring me here?  Have you done this with others?"  Asami observed how such a simple act of him closing his eyes could be so beautiful.  

 

Stepping forth, Akihito answered him.  "No.  I did this to make you understand things that are important to me."

 

Oh!  So the kitten is scared of him.  "I understand your faith.  I can respect that."

 

"Can you?  You seem to keep wanting me to remove my clothing for your pleasure."

 

He almost chuckled but didn't dare right now.  Akihito was in a tentative hold right now.  "I haven't found someone that I connect to.  I haven't found someone that I have this desire to be with for a long period of time.  True, what I do in hotel rooms with these people are terrible in your eyes, but it is either that, or my testosterone will be worse than any earthquake Japan has experienced if I don't expend my energy."

 

Turning his head towards him, Akihito scoffed at the man.  "Just control it by other means then.  If you know how you can control your emotions, then do that.  Sheesh!  I bet a concrete fixture is more fun than you on a roller coaster.  Do you have to rut into anything that moves?"

 

Asami moved even closer to the man.  "Well I can't very well have the one thing that I desire, can I?"

 

"And what is that?"  

 

Stepping away, Asami won't say it to the one person who wasn't willing to be by his side.  Still, he couldn't help himself as he tried to get a clearer image of this place.  "I now wish I knew what this place looked like back then."

 

With that, the forest became day time.  With branches leading up a pathway that showed a beautiful rustic way.  Children from far off, laughing.  Soon a young child with silvery-blonde hair came running up that same pathway towards, Asami, and past him.  As Asami turned to follow his path, he could see the temple was back together.  

 

"Simple."  Asami smiled as he watched the young child that he knew was, Akihito rush to an older man.  A man he could tell was his father.  "Pity this is gone."

 

Akihito watched the scene of his dad lovingly hugging him before he made the scene drift away.  "It is a pity."  He sighed heavily.  "I know you ended it with them.  Still, it doesn't seem like you are stopping yourself from wanting to..."

 

Asami stopped him.  He just didn't wish to have a circle of a conversation.  "What happened to you?  Tell me.  I really want to know."

 

Touching the man quickly to transport them back to the penthouse, Akihito shook his head.  "Sakazaki wanted more that he could never have.  He wanted me.  I wasn't willing.  My family was burned to death.  The village too.  I was rushing back, and he tried to do things to me.  I denied him.  So he took the last living teenage boy, he was about to do heinous things to him.  I grabbed the boy and I was killed in the process saving him."

 

"And the boy?"

 

Akihito's tone became dark.  "He is Sudou Shuu.  They both laughed in the process."  Turning his back to him, he sniffled.  Sudou played everyone for a fool. 

 

Asami felt both angry and sickened.  Walking around so he can see that face, he wished he can make each bad feeling vanish.  "I don't say this, but I'm ashamed I have had anything intimate with that man in the past.  Just know that I'll do anything to help ease you from now on."

 

Cut between wanting to become tangible and not, Akihito was mostly frozen by those words.  Asami Ryuichi was saying such things to him.           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot how old Sudou is in the manga, but in this I made him younger than Aki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much of a summary except that Akihito revealed a part of his past to Asami. Something he has never done before with any of his charges.

It couldn't be helped.  Barry knew this very well as he was jammed into the morning train.  When he received a call from, Shinji telling him about an emergency meeting with a client, Barry was forced to come to work this way.  Jammed like a sardine.  

 

Feeling a bump, he felt himself jerked closer to the wall.  Gritting his teeth, he was about to turn when a hand snaked around him.  "Go away."

 

The person, not listening, decided to slip their hand inside his pants.  "Don't call attention to yourself."  

 

XXX

 

All morning long he had been busy with his whiney client.  A client that had been with the company for too long.  A client that did have their good and bad days.  It was a day of hand holding.  A morning of assurances till he was able to depart after the afternoon.  When he finally arrived at the office, Shinji wanted to see Barry.  Wanted to apologize to him first hand, but he wasn't at his desk.  

 

So heading to his office, he asked his secretary where he was.  "Have you seen, Durand?"

 

"Yes, I have, Kuroda-sama.  He went to lunch with the boss.  Nakata-sama appeared mighty impressed with him."  She informed him.

 

"Alright.  Well when he comes back in, please have Durand come and see me.  Thank you."  Getting into his office, Shinji hoped he wasn't over-thinking things.

 

Of course, when it was half past three in the late afternoon, he was truly not over thinking anything at all.  Even when Barry finally stepped into his office, and he most was averting his eyes away from him.  Shinji knew that something occurred.  

 

"Barry?"

 

"How was the client?"

 

Coming towards the man, Shinji already smelled it on him.  Even though there was still a freshly washed scent lingering in the air, Shinji still was able to detect it.  It still came with him being once a full, Pure Light Being.  "Please forgive me for so much.  When did he blackmail you?"

 

His eyes were wide as he raised his head.  "How did you guess?"  

 

"You may have washed up, but I know."  How can he tell him of his past?  He won't believe him.  "Talk to me."

 

Moving away from the door, Barry went to sit on the couch.  "I was on the train and there was a bump.  When the voice told me not to call attention to myself, I knew who it was immediately.  After, he forced me to go to lunch with him.  Forced me into bed.  He said he'll tell everyone about how I enjoy getting off in public."

 

Sitting down on the couch next to him, Shinji pulled him in against him.  "I'm going to stop him from doing anything further to you.  If he is able to do this to you, then there is much more.  I have my ways of finding things out."  

 

"I don't want to lose this job.  I love working with you."  Sniffing, Barry hated the feeling of that man on him.  

 

"You won't.  Also, I am sorry that I didn't bring you with me."  Sighing heavily, Shinji cursed.  "He would never ride that train.  He knew you were on there."

 

Moving his hand over his sleeve, Barry still felt dirty.  "Ulch.  I feel so disgusting.  Never in my whole life have I felt so sick."  

 

Watching him try to cleanse himself just by dusting off his sleeves, and pants, Shinji grabbed a hold of his face to hold it tenderly.  "Shh.  You aren't disgusting.  I know it feels rotten, but you aren't."

 

Tears falling, Barry felt like he just betrayed this man.  "Shinji."  He breathed out.

 

Placing an open mouth kiss on those lips, Shinji just consumed this sweet man.  Wanted to cleanse him from the inside out.  Wanted to claim him as his.  So as his tongue tangled with his, it felt satisfying to hear those moans so close to him.

 

XXX

 

Showing up on the plane, Kristen smiled as she threw her arms up in the air.  "You do know that the moment the day I'm about the walk down that aisle, you are going to be there watching."  

 

Akihito stuck his tongue out at her after finishing his praying.  "Of course I will."

 

"Visible for everyone to see?  I do need extra guests.  Alistair agreed.  Also Fei Long and Yoh."  She began to laugh.  "Oh man!  Fei Long's hotness is going to distract everyone from me."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito leaned forward to pull her hair gently.  "You are being silly."

 

"So will Asami be your date to that too?"

 

Now he wanted to actually do something bad, like violence.  "I fly solo, Kristen.  You should know this."

 

Clicking her tongue, Kristen evaluated her peer.  "You must learn that not all are created equal.  I know that Kei will never break my heart."

 

He had a feeling that he won't.  "No.  He will be a very loving and loyal husband to you."

 

"Alistair is falling for, Kazumi."

 

His mouth frowned to the point that it may fall off.  "It will be hard for him to join him when he is still joined with that demon."

 

Pointing at him, Kristen thought about it.  "Pity you can't force another blood moon.  Though did you know that there is an actual virgin demon out there."  She bent forward to raise a brow.  "One that believes it increases his killing prowess."

 

Staring at his friend, Akihito took her hand.  "How in the heck did you get this information, and who is it?"

 

Giggling, Kristen straightened up.  "When you are a woman, the world sometimes blabs.  Also, Yuri would know him.  Actually, hates him.  Get in touch with Yuri, and there's your man."

 

"You are just saying that because you know that, Yuri will protect me from him."

 

"Of course!!  You are strong, but not demon rear kicker, strong."  She said as she threw an air punch.  

 

Nodding his head, Akihito hugged his friend.  "You are a great friend."

 

"Yep!!"

 

XXX

 

After debriefing his men, Kazumi was visited by Alistair.  As those arms wrapped around him from the back, he placed his much larger arms over his.  "I'm glad that you're here right now."

 

"I know I can't be here for long, but I wanted to say hi."  The side of his head pressed against that large back, Alistair kept his eyes closed.  

 

His eyes lifted up as Kei came into the room to watch the scene.  "The men have all been debriefed.  Is there anything else?"  Kazumi inquired as his hand caressed his lover's hand.  

 

Smiling gently at his friend's calm expression, Kei answered him as his face reverted back to his original form.  "We need you both in the office."

 

Watching Kei disappear almost like a drone, Alistair removed himself from where he was.  "Normally a person shouldn't appear that hot even acting like a robot, but Kirishima manages to do that quite well."  Taking a glance up at his lover, he noticed the jealous expression.  "I'm not about to hit on him.  I'm just making a comment.  You are more of my taste.  I love how you make me feel."

 

"Good, because I'll make you feel each moment of how I feel later on,"  Kazumi promised as he hauled him away with him.

 

When they got upstairs, there was Akihito standing near Asami, but not so close.  It was as if he just didn't want his germs.  Alistair scrutinized his friend in a heavy matter before he opened his mouth up.

 

"Kristen couldn't be here right now due to her being with her charge, but she did find out some interesting information."  Akihito started out with saying.  "Since we can't force a blood moon.  Since we won't sacrifice a virgin.  An innocent one at that.  We will sacrifice a virgin to Azure."

 

Asami was smirking with pleasure.  "It is quite interesting to know that there is a virgin demon out there.  One that the Arbatrovs' know of.  Yuri and Mikhail are on hand at getting him at the moment."

 

Alistair was actually excited with this information.  "What did Fei Long say to this, Akihito?"

 

Akihito smiled happily to his friend.  "He said that even sacrificing this demon will be enough.  The thing is we all have to pounce at the same time.  Not just a few.  It has to be the many due to it being a demon.  While there is a strength, there is a weakness."

 

Kazumi didn't wish to get his own hopes up.  The second that one powerful demon is gone.  The one that killed his sweet, Alistair, he will be free to have him all.  He hoped.  "Who is this virgin demon?"

 

"Yamazaki,"  Asami responded.  "He was once a detective here on the force.  Now he is an assassin.  He was corrupt then.  He is more corrupt now."

 

Akihito shuttered at what he had to pull up himself from the 'Streams of Time.'  The records were never innocent on this man.  "Yuri and Mikhail have used him, so it will be easy for them to get to him.  As for Asami, it won't.  Yamazaki has been aiming to get him for years, but couldn't."

 

"Now would be a perfect time, but Mikhail has promised to sweeten the pot for him,"  Asami added in.  "By placing Azure Kyoto in it."

 

"That's dubious,"  Kei said.  He seemed pleased even if he didn't sound like it.

 

Alistair wanted to jump around in excitement, but in truth, he just knew not to.  Azure is known to be slippery.

 

XXX

 

On top of a plain apartment building, Kristen was waiting for her charge to calm down.  As she did that, she reached for her lemon water when she noticed a few of her own wandering around.  It was nothing unusual, not even Alistair.  Still, he should have been elsewhere when she was feeling the tendrils of life shaking all around them.  

 

So standing up to head down to her friend she saw it.  "Shoot."  The other beings moved away quickly, but Alistair wasn't as fortunate.  "Fei Long.  Help."

 

"Kristen."  Quickly down there at her urgent whisper, Fei Long was following her finger to where her concern laid.  

 

Alistair was tossed into the limo, and he went to the other side of it quickly.  Palm side up, he brought up a lightening rod to aim towards his husband.  "Let me go."

 

Kyoto chuckled.  "Why should I?  I've missed you since the honeymoon.  You do remember that day, don't you?  I know I do.  How you tasted."  Eyes turning red.  Ears turning into sharp points, Kyoto started to come near him.  "I'm sorry I cheated several times after us, but I did need to have some heirs.  Your dick can't exactly pop a child out of you."

 

Throwing the lightening rod at the man, Alistair hit him right in the face before he went to scramble through the sunroof.  Hands on his legs, he kicked at the man even as his eyes spotted Fei Long land on top of the car.  "Fei!!"  Desperation was lacing his voice.

 

Landing on top of the car also, Kristen threw a fireball into the driver's face.  "Get ready for impact!!"  She called out.

 

Ripping the top off the limo, Fei Long reached down to grab his charge.  "Again!!"  He barked at Kristen.

 

Eyes connecting to the demon, Kristen did so just before the limo started to flip over.  Transporting herself out of there, she placed herself on the plane with, Fei Long tending to Alistair.  "How is he?"

 

"He'll be fine.  He needs immediate charging."  Turning his head towards the young woman, Fei Long had to tell her.  "Make sure that your image is wiped out of those cameras."

 

"Already on it.  I messaged Kei the second I was about to come down.  He works very fast."  Kristen assured him.  "When magic doesn't come in, I call in my fiance."  

 

"So cocky."  He smirked.  "Now please excuse me while I begin."

 

"Sure."  Moving away, Kristen frowned at the thought of what went through, Alistair's mind.

 

XXX

 

Manifesting into the penthouse, Akihito gave his immediate report.  "Alistair is resting.  He mentioned that Azure expressed his sorrow about cheating on him several times, but he needed to create heirs."  Rolling his eyes, he added in.  "He is about sorrowful as a farmer leading the cow to a slaughterhouse."

 

Kei turned himself to, Kristen.  "And you knew to change how you appeared to the man."

 

"Shoot!!  Of course.  You wanted me there tonight with you.  How well would of I have done if I just went there like this.  'Oh hey!  I'm the girl that threw the fireball at your face.'  Yeah, nothing would have gone well with that."  Kristen crossed her legs.  

 

Asami actually admired what he witnessed on the camera, but still, he couldn't get a clear image of this, Fei Long.  "Do each of you have your special abilities?"

 

Nodding her head, Kristen produced a small flame.  "Mines is mostly fire based.  Alistair can produce lightning rods."

 

"Kitten?"

 

"Stop calling me that."  Akihito barked out.  "We all do, but as you get older, your abilities increase.  I'm not as strong as Fei, but I do have some ranging capabilities."

 

Intrigued, Asami questioned him.  "Such as?"

 

"Like making you a eunuch with a simple snap of my fingers."  Moving away from him, Akihito had been continuously keeping his distance away from him.  

 

Standing up, Kristen went over to grab her friend by the arm to force him outside with her.  Grumbling as she did this, she moved as far away from the men's view just to talk to, Akihito.  "What the heck is your problem?  Lately, you have been pulling away from that man.  You don't do this with your charges."

 

"Stop this, Kris.  I really am in no mood for a speech from you."  As he moved away from her, Akihito was tackled down into the nearest chair by her.  "Seriously?"

 

"Yes, seriously.  Tonight you have to act all lovey dovey with this man.  With any other charge, this wouldn't be a problem.  I know this because you have always been a professional.  Now you are running away from him."  As the man turned his face away from her, Kristen took in another route.  "It was love at first sight for me with, Kei."

 

She saw that his interest was piqued, but he didn't turn her way.  So she continued to speak.  "I didn't believe in that stuff until he came around."  Sitting down, she kept speaking.  "When you look at him you see this handsome man.  Mechanical even, but very handsome.  Oh gosh, I love those glasses."

 

"Glasses?"

 

"Oh yeah!  I'm nerding out here."  Snickering here, Kristen continued.  "Well, I noticed tiny things as I followed him around.  While he is serious about his job, he did show signs of how caring he is.  So me, being me, I went into Sion, and I bumped into him."  Taking his hand, she squeezed it.  "Oh when our eyes met, I also knew I had him too.  When he asked me out, and we kissed.  Oh, my gosh Aki, the fireworks.  The fireworks are real when it is the right person.  I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with forever."

 

Akihito knew she had been in love for some time now.  "So that is real?"

 

"Also the knee-weakening effect.  I also felt like singing."

 

Pushing her a bit, like that of a brother, Akihito smirked.  "You always are singing."

 

"I know, but this singing was truly the most joyful type of singing in my head."  Eyes glistening.  Smile beaming away, Kristen kept squeezing his hand.  "Akihito, once you find it, don't deny yourself.  Fei Long didn't.  I sure as heck didn't.  Alistair isn't, even with the major blow he has received."

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"Good.  That's all that I want you to do."  Kristen told him as they both stood up.  

 

"I'll still need a chastity belt to protect myself against, Asami though."  He joked as he walked beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to your friends, Aki.


	7. Party time with kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Even if Akihito isn't too thrilled about it.

"The penthouse is thick with your apprehension, Akihito."  

 

Thankfully it wasn't said with anything remotely sarcastic.  Akihito just heard an observation from the other man as he came to inspect him.  "Fei Long is afraid of how well he'll smell my purity.  He'll pounce on it."

 

Seeing no need to straighten up the other man's clothes, Asami almost frowned of the lack thereof.  He honestly wished to touch him.  "We'll do our best to keep you surrounded.  Just stick by my side."

 

"You know he wants you."

 

"I won't let him have me."  Asami kept his eyes on his kitten.  "I have no desire to be one of them.  I enjoy being what I am."

 

As the man turned around to retrieve his coat, Akihito reached out to touch his arm.  The simple act sent a startling effect through his body.  "I'm happy that you are strong like this.  Many would have crumbled.  Many would have wanted that power.  I'm glad that you are different."

 

Turning fully around, Asami felt the hammering in his heart.  It was the first time he felt it.  "I appreciate the compliment.  I couldn't take that type of life.  While I do know that I do some bad in my life, I'm not a complete shit."

 

"I know."  Taking his hand away, Akihito really felt the towering effect of this man now.  "But you are still yakuza.  You aren't the tooth fairy."

 

"Do they exist?"

 

Hearing the doorknob turning, Akihito answered.  "Yeah, and she gets quite surly.  How would you feel having to collect used teeth all the time?"

 

Reaching out to take his hand, Asami enjoyed how it felt in his.  "You serious?"

 

"Yeah.  As if I would joke about a thing like that."

 

"Just as long as I hadn't of bedded her.  Then I guess I'm fine with that."  Greeting Kirishima and Suoh back as they entered, Asami began to walk to the door with Akihito by his side.

 

Beside him, Akihito whispered out.  "You have."  Giving him one sidelong glance, he moved out the door before him.

 

Sighing, Asami saw the tension seem to increase in Akihito's shoulders.  Was it because of his own history or tonight?

 

XXX

 

Alistair viewed his naked body.  Curious as to why he had those scars even in death.  Seeing Yoh come into his area, Alistair quickly tied up his robes to look at the man.  "Hey."

 

"Hi.  I know you are surprised that I'm here.  Fei Is just monitoring things in case he is needed."  Yoh smiled at the man's unspoken question.  "We know how that is best."

 

"I wish I was there to help, but I can't."

 

"No, but you are there in a way.  Suoh Kazumi's thoughts are with you.  He seems to love you."

 

Blushing, Alistair giggled.  "We haven't confessed like that."

 

"Doesn't matter.  One can tell.  I remember how I fell for, Fei Long."  Yoh touched the branches above him.  "Each word he says is this web.  It just brings me in.  It catches me, and then he weaves me inside of that web.  I love it."

 

"You gave up your humanity for him.  Do you hold any regrets about that?"  Alistair wondered as he covered his lower section up but still kept his torso uncovered.  

 

Looking out over the horizon, Yoh could see Tao just enjoying himself with a few others.  He smiled in full serenity.  "Absolutely none.  I'm so fulfilled here.  With him and on this plane.  Each day I spend here, becomes something that I can't get over.  It is truly spectacular."

 

The man was brimming with love.  Alistair just traced his scars.  "Why are these still here?  I don't need them to know what has happened to me.  It is inside my head at all times."

 

"They are there to show that you once lived.  That's what Fei Long informed me when I asked about the scar still left on me.  The one left by my old boss."  Yoh gazed back at him with some sorrow.  "By even the father that once hurt me."

 

"We know we once lived.  It is inside our heads."

 

Bringing his hand out to wave out to some others.  The ones to the left of, Tao's group, Yoh said, "True, but there are some that have chosen to forget.  They believe they were never human."

 

Blinking as he stood up, Alistair knew now why that could be so wrong.  He watched as one began to fade.  "To forget one's humanity."

 

"Is ceasing to exist.  Now you understand."  Yoh finished for him as they watched as one disappeared from existence.  "We have to remember in order to help our charges.  It is sad to see one of us fade away, but we need to understand."

 

Eyes down, Alistair sat back down.  "I don't wish to fade, Yoh.  I do wish for Kyoto to fade away.  I wish him to die.  I have this strong desire to be with, Kazumi."

 

"Then keep praying for this all to end.  We want you to be happy, Alistair."  Placing his hand on top of him, Yoh went back to looking at Tao playing away.  

 

XXX

 

Azure Kyoto might have been an attractive man if he wasn't truly so sadistic.  As many who didn't know his true nature, visibly fawned over him, the ones who did know of him, despised him greatly.  Not more than Akihito as he felt great repugnance to him, while he fought hard in not showing it.  The way the man came towards them with his succubus of a daughter, Akihito actually didn't mind the arm around his back.

 

"If you are feeling sick over them, then I share in that.  Still, let us put our best faces on so we can beat him."  Asami whispered in his ear like that of a true lover.

 

Shuddering at that voice, Akihito did manage to pull that part off as the daughter fumed over the sight.  "Don't worry.  I will manage, Ryuichi."

 

Oh to hear his name being passed by those lips, Asami wanted to drag him up to his office now.  "Glad I didn't need to urge you to use my given name."

 

Turning his head towards his fake lover, Akihito smirked.  "Now it wouldn't pass mustard if I used your last name, wouldn't it?"  Turning his face forward, his smile showed sincerity as the hated man came within earshot.

 

"Asami-san, it is a pleasure to see you.  I'm sure you remember my beautiful daughter, Lily.”  Eyes practically gleaming with sick delight, Kyoto looked to Akihito.  "She was absolutely heartbroken when she heard you are engaged to this, I must admit, rather beautiful young man here."  

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily blurted out.  "Gays can't marry in Japan.  It's forbidden."  

 

Ignoring her, Asami continued with his sweet hold on, Akihito.  "This is Takaba Akihito.  The only one who managed to possess me quite greatly with his unique style."  Eyes drifting to his prize, he added.  "A beautiful non-succubus like so many wished to attach me to."

 

It was such a stab to the demons, that Akihito fought his need to laugh.  "As for it being forbidden here, that is true, Lily.  Still, there are other locations we have agreed to."  His head lifted up towards his fake fiance.  "Locations where we can be allowed to be married."  Glancing back to her he bowed to her slightly.  "Forgive me here, but that is a beautiful dress."

 

Brightening up at the compliment, Lily lifted the hem up.  "Why thank you!  It does suit me.  I bought it knowing that _the_ Asami Ryuichi would never resist me wearing this."  Twisting her body a bit, she gave him a wink.  

 

Asami didn't even examine her dress since there was barely any there to be called a dress.  It was a blue sparkly dress with her hardly there breasts, hanging out.  They were only hanging out due to the deep V cut to it, and the mini skirt quality of the dress.  Normally, he wouldn't allow someone like that to be let into the club, but because she is a guest tonight, he had to.  

 

He ignored her little display to compliment his kitten.  "For me, it is my Akihito.  I love how he dresses all the time."

 

Feeling it was time to interrupt, Kirishima stepped forward.  "Asami-sama.  Azure-san.  Please follow me while I escort you to your table."

 

As they both went ahead of the Akihito stopped Asami.  "You love playing with fire, don't you?"

 

"I do, but there is something I would love to play with that is much better than fire."

 

"And that is?"  As Asami's gaze turned hungry, Akihito shoved his hand into his mouth.  "Never mind.  Let us get this farce over with."

 

XXX

 

Jerking her head to the left, Kristen spotted someone that shouldn't be in the back with them.  She sent a quick alert to Kei before standing up as the tall gruesome looking lug came towards her.  Her demeanor remained unshakable as he stood in front of her.  

 

"You are not allowed to be back here."  She told him.  

 

One more step closer to her, and the man bent down towards her.  "What gives you the right to tell me that, little girl?"

 

It was like a pit bull was forced to mate with a camel to make this ugly ass man.  "Because I know someone who works here, plenty."  The man was a demon.  A lower level form.  

 

"Excuse me, but you have no authority to be back here."  Kei firmly said as he stepped into the room.  "I don't care if you are here with, Azure-san.  He was well informed of the rules so you should be as well."

 

Turning away from Kristen, the man faced Kei and the rest of the guards that were flanking him from behind.  "I was told to check things out."  

 

Eyes remaining on the hulk, Kei was glad when Kristen moved away from him quietly.  "You came here to check out the talent?  I highly doubt it.  My men will be escorting you out now.  Please do your sensei a favor in not furthering his embarrassment of you, by leaving now."

 

"Fine."  Turning his huge meaty head back to Kristen, he said, "You pretty, go out with me."

 

Making a face, Kristen held up her left hand to show her ring.  "I'm taken.  Happily so."

 

Shrugging his shoulders seemed like a task before he moved towards the door to leave.  "Fine, but my boss won't be happy."

 

Uncaring about those words, Kei went up to Kristen after the man cleared out of the room.  "He didn't touch you, did he?"

 

"If he did, I wouldn't be here."  She got on her tippy toes to whisper to him. "He is a demon.  Be careful."

 

Getting her meaning, Kei gave her a brief kiss before departing to help his men out.

 

XXX

 

Reading the file, Barry was in awe.  "You are really doing all this for me?  Why?" 

 

"Because it is unjust how he is blackmailing you.  He raped you, Barry.  That is incredibly wrong."  Sitting there on his couch with his legs crossed, Shinji just observed him.  

 

"I'm so happy to know that I was right to be working with you.  You were the only selling point for me."

 

The man had stars in his eyes.  "You make me feel like a rock star.  It is quite unnerving."

 

File going down, Barry turned his head to him.  "I'm sorry about that.  I know some love their egos stroked, but I knew you didn't.  I can tell by how others speak to you, and you wave them off."  

 

"That's good."  Placing his glass of wine down, Shinji needed to be serious.  As his feelings grew for this man, the more nervous he felt about them.  "We need to speak about something else now."

 

"Yes?"

 

The man was so innocent looking that he almost couldn't do it.  "About that kiss at the office."

 

Head averted, Barry's voice lowered.  "You regret it."  Standing up.  "Not to worry, Kuroda-sama."  His voice trembled.  "I had a feeling this would happen so don't worry.  We'll be professional for now on."  Moving away from the couch, he turned towards him to bow.  "I appreciate all that you are doing to make things right for myself, and any others he might have hurt.  I will see myself out."

 

Watching him rush out of his place, Shinji stood up quickly himself.  "Barry!"  Cursing, he moved quickly to get out of his place to chase after him.  Maybe he was far too judgmental of the man.  Maybe he won't hurt him like his ex would.  

 

In the elevator, Barry fought his composure as he waited to get on the ground floor.  He knew it was too good to be true.  So as the lift stopped, and the door opened, he left quickly so he can hail a cab.  As his arm went up, a limo stopped in front of him instead, and there a man stepped out of the vehicle to move past him.  So as he waited, and saw a cab come to stop in front of him he heard, Shinji behind him.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

 

Turning around, Barry saw Shinji being stopped by the very same man who left the limo.  "Oh, Shinji!!!  I was so wrong!!  I shouldn't have done what I did.  I divorced him and came here at once to beg for your forgiveness.  Please, baby.  I love you."

 

Seeing Shinji in distress over the man who hurt him so badly, Barry just couldn't take it anymore.  So stalking up towards them, he pushed the whiney baby away from him.  "He's mines!"  Grabbing Shinji by the hand, he pulled him back into the building.  

 

"Weren't you leaving?  Who is he, Shinji?"  The man wailed as he tailed them.

 

Growling, Barry turned on his heel.  "What an annoyance."  Grabbing him by his collar, he lifted him close to himself.  "You dare to come back to him after the stunt you pulled.  You honestly think that he is a fool to take you back?  Well, think again.  Kuroda Shinji is not a fool, and as for me, I'm the new man in his life."  Dropping him on the ground, he pulled his superior back towards the elevator, and back inside where he immediately apologized to him.  "I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't..."

 

Grabbing the younger man, Shinji halted the elevator by pressing the emergency stop and kissing him heavily.  This time he wasn't backing away from this.  This time he was truly keeping him.

 

XXX

 

As Kristen performed on stage, the group was still having their uncomfortable meeting together.  Lily continued to act like a spoiled brat by spilling her drinks on, Akihito.  As Akihito excused himself with Asami in tow.  All he had to do was a simple brush down with his hand to take off the stain, and the wet spot.

 

"I must not say anything bad about others, but I honestly wish it,"  Akihito grumbled out as he leaned against the wall.  

 

Happy at least they were in his private washroom, Asami came closer.  "I'll forgive you if you want to."

 

He smiled at him a little.  "Thanks, but I'll be good.  I'm just tired of acting so fake right now.  Can't we just leave?  I can't take much more of this."

 

"Indulge me in one dance to show them my sincere feelings of you."

 

"That's a bit hard when even they can smell that I'm way too pure."  Walking away from the man, Akihito groaned.  "You should have brought in someone else for this.  It shouldn't have been me."

 

Biting down hard on his teeth, Asami came even closer to place his finger under that chin to lift it up.  "You worry too much, Kitten."

 

Mouth opening up, Akihito felt his cheeks redden up from the contact before he pushed away.  "One dance before we depart."

 

He was pleased by some more continued contact with his, Akihito.  "Agreed."  

 

Down at the table, Lily was continually looking to where the couple departed to.  As she did, her father chuckled.  "Dear don't worry.  Asami will be one of us.  You'll have him as your husband.  I'll have his fiancé as my plaything, and everything will be right with the world."  Kyoto assured her with a pat to the leg.

 

"Can't we just kill his plaything off, though?  Asami will never let him go.  Can't you see how he never stops looking at him?  It's annoying."  

 

Her complaints were true enough.  Asami kept his eyes on that beautiful being.  How a man like that got a Pure Light Being, was beyond him, but he did find it intriguing.  "Takaba-san is a beautiful young man.  It can't be helped.  I can't keep my eyes off him either."

 

Jealousy was re-written all over her as she hit the chair.  "Oh!!!  Then fuck him now and get it over with.  I want Asami!!!"  The second she said it, she saw them come out of the private elevator.  Smiling happily towards the man, she flicked her hair back as he walked past them.  "Where are they going?"

 

Smirking, Kyoto saw how Asami was guiding his fiancé to the dance floor.  "He is taking him for a spin on the dance floor.  The man is putting on a show for your benefit.  Telling you to back off."

 

Arms crossed, Lily pouted as she watched Asami begin to get into position for his dance.

 

Kristen smiled coyly down at her friend.  Whispering to the band about the song she wanted to sing, the song started up while she waited for her queue.

 

**If I tell you**

**If I tell you now**

**Will you keep on**

**Will you keep on loving me**

**If I tell you**

**If I tell you how I feel**

**Will you keep bringing out the best in me**

**You give me, you give me the sweetest taboo**

**You give me, you're giving me the sweetest taboo**

**Too good for me**

 

His eyes narrowed up towards his friend.  Akihito knew she was doing this on purpose.  "She's going to get it later."

 

Chuckling, Asami leaned his head down.  "Shh.  I took a look, and the daughter is unhappy.  I'm unsure about, Azure."  

 

Their hips were almost completely touching.  It was distracting.  "He is plotting.  Michael overheard him saying that he wants to turn me into his plaything."  Feeling his hips now touching Asami's, Akihito gritted out.  "What the heck?"

 

"Getting the message across that you are mines.  No questions about it."  

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Akihito felt a mouth upon his.  His eyes being wide were just something that should be understandable.  He wasn't expecting it.  He wasn't expecting his first kiss to be like this, or at all.  

 

On stage, Kristen almost stopped herself from singing but continued.  She almost began to hop up and down in celebration.  Maybe this will turn the tide for her friend.  

 

**There's a quiet storm**

**And it never felt like this before**

**There's a quiet storm**

**That is you**

**There's a quiet storm**

**And it never felt this hot before**

**Giving me something that's taboo**

**(Sometimes I think you're just too good for me)**

 

Eyes now closed, Akihito allowed the act to continue till he felt, Asami pull away.  He blinked up at his fake fiance.  "Don't do that again."  He warned quietly.

 

"I might do it, though,"  Asami promised.  "You do know that I can sing as well."

 

"Of course.  What are you planning on doing?  Sing to me right now?"  

 

This wasn't the type of song he would sing along to, but Asami leaned down to do just that as he sung along.

 

**You give me the sweetest taboo**

**That's why I'm in love with you**

**You give me the sweetest taboo**

**Sometimes I think you're just too good for me**

 

**I'd do anything for you, I'd stand out in the rain**

**Anything you want me to do, don't let it slip away**

 

Pulling away from him, Akihito told him firmly.  "Take me away from here."

 

"I will.  I promise you that, Kitten."

 

From the side of the table, Suoh spotted the increased tension in both the Azures.  While he didn't possess any hidden powers himself, it didn't take a genius to see that their powers were increasing at the present moment at the display on the dance floor.  So he signaled over to, Asami that they should leave now.  

 

The other Beings that were there posing as guards were sending signals to their superior, Fei Long.  They were tensing up as Kyoto was like a rock as he turned his head to them.  His eyes blazed red.  It was time for the innocents to leave the building.

 

 _'Akihito, leave now.  Azure is readying himself to attack.  Take your charge with you.'_ Came Michael as he sent his thoughts to, Akihito.

 

Hand on Asami, Akihito dragged him off the moment that thought was sent.  He had to do this without notice.  The second they were in a private corner, he transported them both to the penthouse.  "Azure was readying himself to attack.  Michael informed me."  

 

Bringing his phone up, Asami called Suoh up.  "Secure Sion.  Make sure every person is out of the place.  No harm is to be done to them."  Listening to Suoh over the line, he sighed.  "I appreciate you taking the initiative.  Both Kirishima and yourself.  What of the Azure's?"  His eyes went to Akihito.  

 

"Azure is demanding us in exchange for, Michael's life,"  Akihito told him softly.  His eyes went down.  "Fei Long is commanding me to stand down."  Feeling a strong arm encompass him, Akihito didn't fight as he was crushed against that strong body.  "Michael is willing to give his life for us."  

 

Hearing the sniffling of his kitten, Asami had to, unfortunately, listen on the line.  He would bark out the occasional order.  As he heard the line click off, Asami wrapped his other arm around the smaller body.  "Akihito?"

 

Clutching at his coat, Akihito sobbed.  "He's gone."  Legs giving away, he felt himself lifted up.  "One of my brethren is gone." 

 

XXX

 

While most of the innocents were gone from Sion, the ones that worked there, and the ones that didn't;  The Pure Light Beings, they stared at the demon who dropped the once living, Michael to the ground.  On stage, Kristen shed tears at the sight.  Most of Asami's guards stood behind the Beings.  Not due to being afraid, it was due to how weapons can't harm the demons.  

 

Kyoto grabbed his daughter's wrist hard as his eyes remained emblazoned.  "Exchanges will be made eventually.  Asami knows this.  Until this happens, this isn't over with."  

 

As his foot stomped down towards the dead form below him, Michael's body drifted away into nothingness before they departed out of Sion.  Kristen fell to her knees as did some others as they began to mourn the loss of one of their own.  Kei quickly left his group to head towards her to bring her into his arms.  

 

"Kei."  She breathed out.  Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she felt herself carried away from everyone.  

 

Kazumi was left having to access too much already.  This felt so different than normal.  This made him feel more disjointed.

 

XXX

 

It had been three hours since it happened.  Three hours and Asami was surprisingly not even tired at all.  Akihito wandered off to the terrace to pray, and even Asami did his own form of praying, but with whiskey.  After he took a shower and decided to just stand against the wall staring at his bed.  The continuous empty bed.  Spotting the little toy rolling into the room, a small smile lifted his face before his kitten wandered inside.  

 

"I never have seen someone so amused by these antics, except for you."  Akihito changed back into what he normally wore.  "I thought Tao would.  Tao is this young kid on the plane.  He is Fei Long's adopted child in a way.  He is so serious.  Anyhow, I thought he would be amused, but he isn't by it."  He went over to where his bed is before turning to face him.  "You are, though.  I think it is cute actually."

 

Now that was amusing.  "You find that cute?  Now that is amusing."  

 

He nodded his head.  "You really aren't that tough.  Not in my eyes."

 

Asami wanted to split that robe apart.  See if those nipples were truly pink like those lips.  "I'm protective of those I care about."

 

"I can tell."

 

He felt very curious about the situation right now.  He even felt strangely vulnerable himself as he stepped forth to place a finger under that chin.  There was a shimmering effect from, Akihito before he touched him, and he found he could touch him.  Asami enjoyed touching him.  Even if it was just this little, it felt so right.  "Akihito."

 

"Ryuichi."

 

Softly, Asami touched his lips to those that have haunted him.  He at first took it slowly.  The kitten was clumsy, but he learned with each step.  So slowly he opened his mouth up.  His tongue slid against those soft lips of his kitten, and thankfully Akihito was taken those queues to do the same thing back to him.  So as their tongues met, that's when his hands slid around that slim body.  He felt his breathing trying to refresh itself as their kissing increased.  

 

Asami wanted his kitten right now.

 

The tongue entanglement was quite strange to him, but still so enticing.  Is kissing always this enticing?  Akihito wondered as his arms went around that neck.  It was a bit fearful, but not so frightening as he had originally thought when he was lifted up.  He moaned even as he was now laying down on something so soft.  

 

Feeling a hand move through into the folds of his robe, Akihito blinked his eyes open before separating.  "Huh?"  His voice was so soft, and his limbs were still so weak from that kiss.  "Mmm...."  His voice died out as a fingertip teased one of his nipples, and Asami's mouth teased the other.  

 

Separating the cloth more, Asami glanced up.  Pink nipples like those lips.  He guided his mouth down more.  His kitten is too perfect.  Such innocence in this package.  Such lewd sounds he was producing too.  

 

He was curious, and his eyes went down to see the man pulling his underwear down.  Akihito placed his hand to his mouth to stop the moaning, but it only served to make him blush further as something wet touched the tip of him.  "Ah."  As more of something firm and wet touched him, he bit his knuckle.

 

Asami wanted to rip that hand away from his mouth, but he couldn't.  There was surely something so sweet about this scene.  Something so alluring that when his mouth engulfed that penis, it was the first time in a long time, he truly enjoyed it all over again.  

 

XXX

 

Fei Long slammed down the marker hard.  Turning away from their Temple, he hadn't meant to bring violence there, but he was upset till a curious feeling was starting to alight elsewhere.  His eyebrow arched up.  He smirked as he turned towards where Akihito resided on this plane.  

 

"It is finally happening."  Tragedy has brought two together.  He just knew how Akihito would be in the end, though.

 

XXX

 

His eyes went wide.  His hand tried to push the man away as he winced in pain.  Tears streamed down his face.  "St-Sto-Stop."  He breathed out.

 

Asami had already lubricated him.  He had already stretched him out.  His lips possessed him once more in a fervent kiss.  Once that happened, there was more give, and less pushing away from, Akihito.  Pulling away he knew he had to assure him.  "You'll get used to this.  I promise you.  This is your first time."

 

As those hips rolled forward, Akihito made another sound even as he moved his own hips forward.  While there was a pain.  While there was pressure.  He won't deny some pleasure that accompanied it.  He grabbed those arms of his.  "Ha!!"  The pressure was becoming more, and he wasn't understanding it.  "Why am I feeling so weird?"  More moaning sounds.

 

Smiling, Asami enjoyed how his kitten continued to appear in ecstasy.  "You are about to cum, Kitten."

 

"What?"  The second he asked that question, Akihito's back twisted.  Arched as his sperm spurted from him.  Intensity was the feeling he had, and he felt so embarrassed as he opened his eyes to witness the mess on him.  "Oh, my."

 

Dipping his finger down into the mess, Asami brought it back to his mouth for a taste.  "Does that feel spiritual to you, Kitten?"

 

"Well it feels different and what are you doing?"  He yelled in disbelief as Asami began to move once more.  "I'm done!!"

 

"Oh, but I'm not."  

 

Trying to push him off him, Akihito was once again feeling another wave again.  "Oh gosh.  Oh no."

 

Chuckling, Asami enjoyed watching his kitten riding the wave all over again.  "I'm not one to tire easily, my Akihito."  He warned sweetly.

 

Eyes rolling back, Akihito had no other response to the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow


	8. Possessive Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Akihito attended a party with Asami as his "Fiance" to a demon by the name of Azure Kyoto. During the party things got tense and they both left. After they did Azure killed one of Akihito's brethren. 
> 
> In the penthouse, Akihito gave his purity away to bed Asami. (Because we all knew that would happen)

He tossed everything he had on his partner.  Everything that, Kirishima helped hand over to him.  So with his morning coffee and eggs, came a side of something far more humbling to his partner.  

 

"What is the nerve of this, Shinji?!?  Are you out of your mind?"  

 

Kuroda enjoyed taking out more evidence to further bury the man.  The pictures he produced helped solidify his own major holdings.  "I'll be releasing this in twelve hours if you don't sign everything over to me.  If you don't, I will be sending you to jail for not only fraud, but the raping of small children, and my own right-hand man.  What do you say, Kazuya?"

 

Back at the office, Kuroda went straight to his own private office.  As he did, he silently indicated to, Barry to follow him in.  "How much coffee did you drink, waiting for me?"  

 

Barry was bouncing right now.  "Ten cups."

 

Glad to have the blinds still drawn, Kuroda grabbed him by the hand for a kiss.  "I presented the evidence to him.  I gave him twelve hours.  Now we shall see if he'll make a desperate attempt."  Yes, he definitely did have an absurd amount of coffee while he was gone.

 

"What if he doesn't, Shinji?  What if he finds something on you?  What if he finds something on me?  Why in the hell does coffee have to be so potent?  Does coffee make you impotent?"  Barry's eyes went as large as saucers.  "What if you change your mind about us?"

 

Grabbing his hands to calm him, Shinji chuckled.  "I believe you had espresso, instead of the regular stuff."  Kissing him once more very lightly, he added.  "I'm not changing my mind about us.  Also, there is something about my past that he won't be able to find."

 

"Huh?  What is that supposed to mean?"  

 

"It isn't criminal.  It is something that would be unbelievable.  That is for certain, but it is a good thing about my life."  Shinji informed him as his finger brushed against that cheek.  "Rest assured, it was something I gave up on for that scoundrel.  I had regret about it, but now, I have a feeling things are looking up for me because of you."

 

Reaching up to place his hand on his face, Barry always felt such a strange tingle each time he touched him.  "Will you tell me one day?"

 

"I will.  I swear it."

 

XXX

 

Already showered, but not dressed.  Asami, in his robe, laid back down on the bed to admire the shimmering form of, Akihito.  It was already afternoon.  Kirishima had pushed back all his appointments due to last night.  Now he was able to lay here to observe his sleeping kitten.  

 

He knew he would still enjoy this sight if he was an ordinary human.  Akihito didn't seem to be one who was ever dull.  Even his sounds last night weren't dull.  

 

Hazel eyes opening up, Akihito turned his head to the man next to him.  "Yes?"  

 

Even that sleepy sounding voice, is cute.  Moving close to the man, Asami pressed a small kiss to those pink lips.  "I didn't know that you sleep."

 

"On rare occasions.  Last night I had a very stressful evening.  Now, couple that with a rutting pervert, and you have yourself a full evening."  Moving himself to lay on his side, Akihito smirked cutely.  

 

Reaching out to stroke that face, Asami smiled as he felt him leaning against the palm of his hand.  "That whole evening was unfortunate at the club."  Moving closer to him, he pressed another kiss to his mouth.  "I am sorry about your friend."

 

"I am too.  I also know there is an end to this.  I just hope for no more loss like that."  As Akihito continued to gaze at the man, he felt overwhelmed in a good way.  So moving down, he pushed the man down while he undid his robe.

 

Curious, Asami let Akihito place little pecks down his body.  All his life he had nothing but experienced lovers.  Akihito was so refreshing to him, that he knew that he still would be after he gained his experience.

 

So as that enticing mouth wrapped around his large member, Asami just looked at him wondering when he would do something.  Akihito didn't move.  He just hovered there with his cock in his mouth.  No licking or sucking.  He probably was overcome by this.  Some people didn't readily accept blowjobs so willingly.

 

"So is this what you're going to do?  Just sit there with my penis in your mouth.  Do you remember how I did it last night?"  He wasn't about to ask him in a sarcastic voice.  He simply asked his kitten.  "I won't force you to do this.  I do enjoy the gesture."

 

Penis sliding out of his mouth, Akihito didn't understand him.  "This is what we do when we need a recharge.  I don't know how to do that."  He then sat back on his knees unaware of, Asami's slowly changing expression in his eyes.  "Though now that I think about it, it does explain why Shinji licked a little during recharge."  He added in as he placed a finger to his bottom lip.

 

Eyes narrowing, Asami asked him in an almost neutral tone.  "And who normally recharges you, when you need it?"

 

"Fei Long, but I really don't need one.  After Sakazaki attacked me, he had to do an emergency recharge on me then."  After he responded to that question, Akihito noticed how Asami was getting up off the bed.  "What's wrong?"

 

No answer, Asami just went to his closet to change up.  After he did, he left his bedroom with the questioning kitten behind him.  

 

Confused, Akihito followed him as the man continued to walk out of there.  "Where are you going in such a state, Ryuichi?"

 

No answer before the silent man left him behind.  This only left, Akihito with one recourse, and that was to head to his own plane.  

 

XXX

 

She took the day off from her own charge to be at the park.  Last night ended up being even harder than she could imagine.  There was that one demon who approached her in the dressing room, and there were a few more.  Then during the scuffle, she had to witness Michael's demise.  

 

Placing one foot up on the park bench, she rested her chin on her knee.  Her eyes focused ahead towards the small pond.  Her body was still absorbed in, Kei's loving embrace from last night, and earlier.  Now he was off to clean up the mess from that thing.  

 

Smelling a tinge in the air, Kristen didn't have any time to react when something was clamped around her neck.  She knew what it was.  Knew what it meant as she looked to see, Kyoto with a smug expression on his face.

 

"Since you know that this hinders your powers.  You are coming with me."  Tugging hard at the chain, it sent Kristen jerking harshly forward.  "I just need a nice bargaining tool, and you'd be perfect."

 

Kristen tried to fight against the chain, but couldn't as she was dragged towards the waiting limo.  She screamed till a ball gag was forcibly placed around her.  She kicked the man, but it was obviously of weak strength.  The man might as well of been tickled by her.  

 

When she was finally in the limo, Kyoto shoved her hard.  "Don't worry.  As beautiful as you are, I won't take advantage of you like that.  I want Asami's soul.  I want to play with Akihito, and I want my wife back.  It is all very simple."

 

All she could do was glare at him, and flip him off.  How she wanted to throw another fireball at the prick.

 

XXX

 

Shinji knew of this change in the atmosphere already.  It was a honed in device for him now as he leaned back to await his friend's entrance.  He knew that alcohol won't quell the beast in him.  He would have to speak to him.  So as Ryuichi stepped into his office, Shinji spotted it.  Someone woke the dragon.

 

"Interesting way how you recharge.  Who came up with that concept?"  Those golden eyes were indeed full of malice.  "Fei Long?"

 

His friend knows of how they recharge and is truly jealous.  "Something must have happened with, Akihito."  Getting up from his seat, Shinji knew it this was best.  "He must have said something about the time I recharged with him."  He rose his hands up in the air.  "That wasn't meant to be sexual.  I don't see him in that light at all.  That was me simply thinking of my old sexual frustrations."

 

Coming closer, Ryuichi sized up his friend.  "And did this, Fei Long, come up with this concept?"

 

The way he had to place such disgusted emphasis on his name, Shinji almost stepped back.  This was the sheerest form of possessiveness.  "This was even before his own time.  What you may think is sexual, it isn't.  This isn't sperm that is coming out of us.  It is actually even the purest form of our powers.  We can pray, but it only helps a bit.  With these recharges, it helps keeps us alive."

 

The way his friend didn't say anything to him, Shinji continued on.  "If you did indeed have sex with him, AND you did go down on him, what you taste is his sperm.  We do produce that naturally too.  It'll be the same if he did the same to you.  We are able to control both things down there."

 

"What of the females?"

 

"Oh, you are wondering about Kristen.  No.  As far as I remember, she received hers from another female.  From her breast.  Like a mother's milk, type of deal."

 

Ryuichi just stood there assessing his friend.  "Why can't the males do that with the females?"

 

Eyebrow raised up, Shinji smiled.  "Trying to cut down on this jealousy, Ryuichi?  Because I would hate to inform you of this, but you'd still be jealous of the one in charge.  You know, Fei Long."  Taking a step back for the much-needed space, he answered.  "That has been tried before.  We noticed how it weakened our powers, so we kept to our own genders for recharge.  It has never been sexualized until now."

 

"Angry at me now?"  Now, Ryuichi was amused by this.

 

"Yes!  You accused me of something needlessly dirty.  You even basically accused Akihito of that too.  Even Fei Long!  That man has been in a very committed relationship for many moons now."  Going past his friend, Shinji went to his door.  "Akihito is loyal.  Perhaps it is best for him to move on to someone better."  Opening up his door he knew there were no other words needed.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuichi walked past the man.  For him to be so blunt wasn't unusual.  "We'll head back now."

 

XXX

 

"I informed him."  Akihito neared Fei Long at the stream.  "We became intimate last night.  This morning, I wanted to do something for him."  He was still so confused about those actions earlier.  Why did he leave like that?  Why was Asami so upset?  "I went down there."  He indicated the spot.  "He was at first very nice asking if I would move, but when I told him how we recharge."  Akihito's eyes drifted away.  "He became upset.  It was a silent treatment, and then he left."

 

"Explain to me.  Tell me exactly what happened.  I know it is embarrassing to you, but it isn't."  Fei Long thought to ease his nerves.  

 

So Akihito told him how it happened.  What he said.  What Asami asked of him.  How he left the penthouse.  Why he is there now.  "Maybe I should just stay here."

 

A gentle expression showed on his face as he came up to his charge.  "That is simple jealousy.  Jealousy over his friend for doing that.  Jealousy over me for being the only one responsible for your recharge."

 

"That is so ridiculous.  I don't have feelings for you."  Moving from him, Akihito spotted his residence.  It was glowing.  "Also, you don't have feelings for me."

 

"That's not true."  Fei Long decided to correct him.  "I once did.  A long time back before Yoh existed.  I never acted upon it.  I knew you never felt that way for me."  He placed his hand on his shoulder.  "Just like my feelings were never as strong for you."

 

Akihito was now afraid of asking about his residence.  "Is that why you were the only one responsible for my recharge?"

 

"No.  You are almost as strong as me.  I thought that if something were to happen to me one day, you'd take over."  Now he had a feeling that Akihito would leave one day.  "Now I believe it will be, Tao."

 

That makes sense.  So as he turned to fix him with another question, Akihito spotted alertness in that face.  "Fei Long?"

 

Alistair was rushing over towards the duo at that moment when he heard it.  "What?"

 

Fei Long went to the man.  "You are to stay here, Alistair.  You hear me?"

 

"Yes,"  Alistair answered with a small voice.  He felt helpless as he watched Fei Long leave.  "Kristen is with that monster."

 

Akihito clamped his hands down onto those arms of, Alistair's.  "I want to be there now to save her too, but right now you have to listen to Fei.  As for me, I have to rush to tell Ryuichi about this.  Her fiance, Kei has a right to know."  

 

Seeing him disappear Alistair closed his eyes in deep thought.  

 

***  

Manifesting into his office, Akihito just blurted it out.  "Where is Kirishima?"  As he was met with silence from the formidable man, he slammed his hands down on the desk.  "Kristen has been taken by that demon, Azure!"

 

Calling up Kirishima to rush himself in there along with Suoh, Asami stood up.  "Is she harmed?  Do you know any of this right now?"

 

"No.  I was having a meeting when Fei Long felt it.  I didn't.  So that must mean she must have called him or something.  I just know that she is in trouble.  He already ordered Alistair to stay there on the plane."  Akihito felt like he was sweating.  "You know that he is after all three of us.  Ryuichi, please don't go there.  He'll have ways of getting your soul."

 

Ignoring him, Asami moved around the desk.  "Has any of you been to his estate yet?"

 

"No."  Getting in front of him, Akihito pressed his hands to his chest.  "You aren't equipped to handle them.  What if he gets your soul?"

 

Looking down to those sad pleading eyes, Asami really couldn't ignore him.  "If he does, he does.  He'll just learn the hard way that no one ever rules me."

 

Stepping away Akihito began to breath hard.  "That would be the end of us then."  He saw the hardness in those eyes.  "You want that.  Don't you?  I was just one of those flings."  Turning away from him, Akihito couldn't let him see his face.

 

Sighing, Asami wished to correct him on that when his two best men came in.  "Kei, Akihito has given me some dire news that is concerning, Kristen."  

 

Akihito turned his head towards the man.  "Azure Kyoto has taken her.  I'm asking Fei Long if she is the one that reached out, but it was him that did."  Finally turning back to face them all, he added.  "He wants, Asami, Alistair, and myself in exchange for her life."

 

So he is back to referring him back to his last name.  "Any other information that is being given?"  Seeing how Kei was reacting, Asami went to place his hand on his shoulder to steady him.  

 

Head down, Akihito's eyes lit up before he shot forward.  "Alistair went there on his own accord to give himself up."

 

Grabbing his kitten, Asami steadied him.  "We are coming with you."

 

"My responsibility is to you.  I'm ordered to stand down.  This is hard to do.  I can't see another friend captured."  Tears drifting out of him as he looked past to Kei, Akihito breathed out.  "I'm even thinking of Kei here."  Grabbing Asami, Akihito shook him a little.  "For once I don't know what to do."

 

Kei was at a loss for strategies on what to do right at the present time.  This territory was far too new for them to deal with, and their assassin isn't even here yet.  "Do you believe that Sakazaki is there presently with, Azure?"  As everyone directed their attention to him, he continued.  "I wonder this because we pit him with Azure.  Sakazaki and he have something in common.  They both want Akihito.  Distract them long enough so we can get her."

 

Akihito scoffed at that idea.  "Sakazaki is a weakling compared to him.  He would get creamed."

 

Honestly, Asami wasn't thrilled with the idea of that.  Though it did have some merit.  "Well we don't have the Arbatrov's here to help out, and they are allies for reasons of business."

 

"Pity.  At least with them, we have a fighting chance.  I know you don't care about me, but at least Yuri would."  

 

At that man's name, Asami grabbed his kitten's hand to haul him to his private room where he placed him against the wall.  "I don't want you harmed either, Kitten.  I never want a repeat of what I saw at the gala party.  I need to know if there is a way of getting my soul back in case they are able to take it away?"

 

He thought about it.  "Perhaps Fei Long would know.  I'm sorry, but I don't know this answer."

 

Asami will accept that.  "I need to know this answer now.  I always need a contingency plan, Akihito."

 

Nodding his head, Akihito asked Fei Long the question.  As he waited for a response, he gazed up into Asami's eyes.  "I'm sorry you now regret what happened between us."  He fought back tears.  "I want to let you know that...."  Cutting himself off he listened to the response from, Fei Long.  "He said that it might be possible, but it could lead to your utter demise."

 

"I'll take my chances, Akihito."  Brushing his hair back tenderly, Asami brought him closer.  "We all take risks.  I always have bullets flying at me.  Something might hit me one day."

 

Opening his mouth to object Akihito was interrupted by Kei coming in abruptly.  "I tried to stop him.  Kazumi is heading to Azure's."

 

"We have to go.  Now!"  Asami ordered out.  Taking his kitten's hand, he pulled him out of there.

 

XXX

 

Scooting back away from a succubus that continually tried to delve into her core, Kristen would glare at them.  She would continue to kick at them.  Punch.  Not that it even bothered Azure much.  The man would chuckle each time her blows connected.  

 

"Heh.  You really amuse me, but I really want those men more."  Azure Kyoto decided to shut down Fei Long for the time being in his head.  "Imagining Asami for me is a dream come true."

 

"Yeah!"  Kristen shouted.  "Well, except for the fact that once he is a demon, he'd still kick your rear all over the place."  She began to laugh.  "Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing that."

 

Almost getting angry at her taunt, Kyoto continued.  "Akihito in a chamber near my master chamber.  Writhing away underneath me."

 

"Writhing away due to him having so much vomit coming out of him."  

 

Ignoring that sarcasm, he said.  "And my wife back.  She'll be chained to my bed."  His eyes blazed red.  "With the same chain around your neck.  Alistair will love it."

 

She sneered at him.  "Someone will be ending your life one day, and I hope I get to see it."

 

Yanking her chain, Kyoto sneered.  "Perhaps I'll be ending yours today."  

 

Why respond to that?  That's all the jerk wanted anyhow.  

 

XXX

 

Tuning out the couple in the backseat of the vehicle, Kei continued to drive very fast to their destination.  His thoughts on Kristen.  His worries about her well being now.  So as Akihito tried to convince Asami of his own foolishness, Kei increased the speed till he was forced to press on the brakes very hard.  

 

Hands pressed against the back of the seat, Asami spoke out.  "Kirishima.  What is the meaning of this?"  As irritation melted towards something else as he heard Kei's door open, he soon followed suit.

 

Kristen wrapped her arms around Kei.  "Kei, Kazumi just dashed away.  Alistair gave himself up in exchange for me."

 

Pulling away from her to hand her a handkerchief, Kei examined the shackle on her.  "He didn't bother to get this off you."

 

She shook her head.  "His thoughts are on Alistair."  Seeing Akihito come to her with a key in hand, she waited for him to take it off.  When he did, she hugged him too.  "I'm so glad to get that thing off of me."

 

Asami examined both Kristen and Akihito.  "You should head back to where you both belong.  I know we don't have powers, but we'll get Alistair back."  His voice firm, Asami looked to Kristen.  "I'm glad that you are unharmed, but you should get to safety."

 

"Ryuichi, please don't do this.  You may be strong, but I don't want this to happen to you."  Akihito said as he came back to him.  "I do have confidence in you.  I am just afraid."

 

Without a second glance, Asami turned on his heel.  "Then head back to your plane.  We'll handle this."

 

Akihito refused as he ran in front of him.  "Stop freezing me out.  Why are you doing this to me?  Stop being jealous of other men when there isn't a need to be."

 

Hand on the side of Akihito's arm, Asami gently pushed him aside.  "Go away.  I can't have you harmed."

 

"But."  Feeling both hands on his forearms, Akihito could see the cold determination in those eyes.  "I don't want you harmed either."  

 

Sighing, Asami moved to press his lips against his kitten's.  Hearing the soft moan that sounded more like a purr, he smiled against that mouth before pulling away.  "I never want to witness another type of Sakazaki event again.  Please head to your plane where it is safe."

 

Jumping up to tangle his arms around that neck, Akihito kissed him back.  When he separated, he said, "Come back to me just the same."

 

Telling Kei the same thing, Kristen also kissed her fiance goodbye for now.  As she watched him head back to the car she uttered her first curse word out.  

 

Placing one brief kiss on the tip of that cute nose, Asami smiled at his kitten.  "I'll see you soon."

 

Kristen grabbed his hand to keep him anchored there.  "This is something we have to report to Fei Long.  You know once humans make their minds up, they won't change them."

 

To watch that car speed off had him feeling like a total failure.  It also made him wish he just didn't give himself to Ryuichi last night.  He should have waited.  "How can you be so comfortable with this knowing that Kei is going there too?"

 

"I'm not.  I just realized some time after we got together, that I also need to make some sacrifices.  If that makes any sense."  She reasoned as she brought him in for an embrace.  "We'll go back to the plane as soon as the car disappears over the horizon."

 

Meanwhile, in the car, Asami did look back to see how miserable his kitten appeared.  Akihito had to know that there are sacrifices that even he was willing to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kristen is safe. 
> 
> Asami is pulling away from his kitten due to jealousy, but not entirely if he is also willing to go to that mansion to also save Alistair from harm.


	9. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Alistair went to sacrifice himself to save his friend. Now Asami and Kirishima went to Azure's mansion to not only get Suoh back, but even Alistair.

Chained to the bed, Alistair placed himself on his feet still as that man looked upon him with such satisfaction.  "You killed me a long time back.  I know it was explained, but why bother wanting me back anyhow?  It is so tiresome."

 

"It is due to questions such as these.  All of my ex-wives were so boring.  They never held any bite in them.  They weren't that educated."  Kyoto came over towards the side of the bed to be nearer to him.  "They didn't even fight back while I was killing them.  They just died."

 

"So just because I fought back.  Just because I asked questions, I get this honored position."  Pulling at the chain so hard, Alistair had some satisfaction of bending the headboard.  "I am just so lucky."  He drawled out.

 

Chuckling in a very slow mundane way Kyoto went to the door where he made a quick gesture.  "Not as lucky as this one."

 

Alistair watched and waited till he saw the goons bring a terribly bloodied up, Kazumi into the room.  "Kazumi!!"  Trying to pull at his chain to get to his lover he saw how he was out.  

 

"I have to admit that this one put up quite a good fight.  Pretty good for a mere mortal.  Asami has done an excellent job in hiring him."  Crouching down to examine the man further, he added.  "I hate the fact that you obviously have something more to do with him, though."  Standing up, Kyoto moved back to his wife.  "You aren't allowed to lie to me.  This is a policy with you beings.  How would he enjoy seeing us enjoy our wedding bed in front of him?"

 

Eyes wide, Alistair moved as far from the man as possible before another fly in the ointment was served up.  Of course, it did serve as a distraction when someone else popped their head into the bedroom.  

 

"Sir!  Asami is here."

 

Perked up, Kyoto grabbed Alistair quickly for a kiss before releasing him.  "I'll be back."  He promised as he made his move out of the bedroom.

 

Gagging, Alistair glanced over to Kazumi who was still out of it.  He wanted to revive him, but there were still two goons flanking him.  

 

Coming downstairs, Kyoto threw out his arms in greeting.  "Hello, Asami!!  I am quite pleased that you have made it!  Is your fiance with you?"

 

Stoic expression on his face, it wasn't lost on him that there were some speckles of blood on the ceramic.  "I do see that you have kidnapped my secretary's fiance.  While you have rudely tossed her in the middle of the road, I will not look past that.  Neither will, Kirishima."  Asami informed him.  "Just like I will not look past you harming, Suoh."  

 

Cackling at the man, Kyoto wandered a little from the staircase.  "I do apologize for my mistreatment of your fiance, Kirishima.  She is a lovely woman actually.  Quite feisty.  In all honesty, that is the worst that I have done to her." Stopping himself from walking, he faced them again.  "As for Suoh, well he attacked several of my men without cause.  We couldn't let that go without punishment."

 

Asami spoke for Kirishima seeing that he was privately seething at the moment.  "That is because you have a good friend of hers here.  Someone who is like a brother to her.  Since she is going to be his wife, she'll be part of this whole group of mines."  

 

"So Alistair is also a part of your gang too."  Laughing, Kyoto enjoyed how more of his men materialized.  "That is actually interesting when you say that, Asami.  Most interesting indeed.  Alistair is married to me legally still, so I have every right to him."

 

"Not if he foregoes those rights,"  Kirishima stated.  "And he did too.  Especially since you married him in disguise as a woman, and you murdered him under a different name.  So in truth, the marriage was never legal."

 

Narrowing his eyes at the man, Kyoto shook his head.  "In my mind, I'm married to him."

 

Turning his attention up to see Suoh being shown in a bloodied state, Asami could now see his own men from the windows of the mansion.  This included some familiar faces that were borrowed that one night to entertain this jerk at, Sion.  

 

"You want to know where Akihito is, Sakazaki took him.  I'm not too worried about him seeing as he is easy to deal with."  Asami informed the man in a very veiled lie.  "Yoh will handle that part for me."  It was great to pay attention to names from his kitten.  

 

"That weakling."  Kyoto sniffed the air.  "I'll deal with him myself.  Right now I'm keeping, Alistair and Suoh.  Suoh did break the rules here."

 

"Then we have a huge problem on our hands."  Was all Asami needed to say for, Kirishima to understand.

 

XXX

 

The papers were slammed down on his desk.  "You are nothing but an asshole, Kuroda."

 

Lifting the papers up he examined them to see if everything was there.  "So I've been told."  The observation doing nothing to his ego as he placed the paperwork aside.  "You will be compensated for this.  I can't exactly see you be homeless right at the present moment."

 

Angered more by the pompous display, Kazuya wanted nothing more than to strangle him.  "How did you manage those pictures?"

 

"I have my sources."

 

"I must know."

 

Filing away the papers now Kuroda stood up after.  "You must clean your office up now.  I'll see that your receptionist will have a much better person to be under."  

 

Livid, Kazuya turned on his heels to storm out of the office.  As he slammed the door closed he glared at Barry.  This was because of that man that he lost his own company.  So marching up to him, he didn't expect to hear Kuroda's voice so soon.

 

"The exit is that way."  Came the calm reminder.

 

Facing him, Kazuya decided to leave.  He'll say what he needed to say to the other man much later.  He knew where he resided at.  

 

Barry waited a great amount of time once the announcement was made, and once he had a file to deliver to Shinji.  After it was given he spoke to his lover.  "It appears that he'll try something with me."

 

"He will.  He is a desperate man."  Closing the blinds, he then locked the door to take him into his arms.  "I am as well."  Pressing his lips against his younger lover, Shinji was rewarded with a very demanding tongue back.

 

XXX

 

Struggling hard to bend more of the headboard, Alistair continued to hear the fighting around him.  "Come on.  Come on, you swarmy."  Jumping as a huge spear was placed through the floor nearest to him, he grunted.  

 

"Hey!!!  It's bad enough I'm stuck up here trapped by some insane stupid demonic creep!!  Do you really have to try to kill me with your demonic spears now?!?"  Alistair screamed out.

 

Not expecting an answer regarding that, he continued to try to bend the headboard.

 

XXX

 

This was strange.  Too strange.  

 

His brows creased as he tried to increase his power to break the barrier.  His hair was spinning wildly around from the seeming lack of control he was under now.  His sighs began.  His tiredness increased as he worried of his charges.  The ones he really liked to refer to as his children.  

 

As he did all this, Akihito and Kristen watched from a distance.  They were both too afraid to interrupt.  Both too afraid to speak.  If Fei Long was going through this much trouble, it was really terrible now.  

 

"Do you love him?"  Kristen wondered as her hand still latched to his.  "It isn't a crime if you are."

 

Akihito didn't respond.  He couldn't at all as he removed his hand from hers.  "I'm going to his penthouse to wait for him.  I know he'll be all right.  This is Ryuichi.  He is a strong man."  

 

She watched as he disappeared.  She had known the man longer then, Akihito.  Knew the man was strong, but it appeared that Akihito knew something more about him than herself.  "Kei."  She took a deep breathe in before releasing it.  "Be careful so we can raise a family together."

 

XXX

 

From each corner of the penthouse, Akihito had paced every part of it.  This included a secret room that had him backing out of it.  Wondering if Ryuichi would use that on him too if they continued on.  

 

The man was possessive, so he now dismissed his previous actions today on that.  Akihito felt the warmness from him.  Felt those arms wrap around him as he slept to keep him against him.  A smile crept up on his face to make him think.  

 

Can he possibly admit that this is love?  

 

Will he be hurt in the process of this?  The man is a player.  

 

Heading back into his bedroom Akihito smelled that cologne he used.  His body reacted to it like he often did.  The man smelled perfect.  So going up to his pillow, he picked it up to take in the scent.  

 

"Come home, pervert."  Hearing the door open and close, Akihito placed the pillow down to head out of the bedroom.  

 

After he left the bedroom and got to where the living room laid he saw him.  Asami still appeared perfect in spite of his hair now being more down.  Elated to see him, he still wondered.

 

"What about Alistair and Suoh?"  

 

"They are safe.  Suoh is being checked over as we speak."  Asami answered as he continued to slowly scan him.

 

Happy, Akihito rushed over there to throw his arms around him.  "I'm so happy to see you right now.  I was so worried about you.  About them.  Were you hurt?"

 

There was no answer from him as his arms wrapped around, Akihito.  

 

Finding it too worrying that he wasn't speaking, Akihito lifted his face towards the man.  The way he stared down to him seemed strange till he caught the scent.  The strange tint that was metallic in nature.  He began to pull away slowly.  "We should draw you a bath."  He suggested hoping this would be a proper distraction.

 

"You are mines."  Asami declared.  "Kitten."

 

Hitting him with something that at least stung Asami away, Akihito jumped far back as Alistair manifested behind him. 

 

"He's a demon, Aki!  Get away from him now!"  Alistair shouted.

 

Smirking at the other one, Asami fixed him with his gaze.  A none too friendly one.  "Not polite seeing as I did manage to free you from, Kyoto."

 

"Akihito, we have to leave."

 

"He doesn't have to leave.  Akihito belongs with me."  Asami told him as he brought his hand forward to beckon to his kitten.  "Don't you, Akihito?"

 

Tears streaming down his face, Akihito shook his head in denial.  "Pure Light Beings can't be with a demon."  Stumbling as he went backward, he almost forgot how to head back home till Alistair grabbed his wrist to bring him home.

 

Walking over to the now empty spot, Asami began to remove his jacket.  "You'll be with this one, Akihito."

 

XXX

 

Bringing herself home, Kristen ran up to Kei to throw her arms around him.  She smelled the air, and it smelled like his charred remains of his jacket on the floor.  Pulling away from him, she examined his face to find the battle he wore on his glasses mostly.

 

"The second I saw Alistair, I came here.  I'm so happy to see you.  How is Suoh?  I should have stuck around to speak to Alistair, but I really wanted to see you."  She rushed out.

 

"Because a mortal being in a demon battle.  I understand.  I'm sure he does too."  Placing her hair in his hands, Kei kept it there.  "Suoh is being treated by the doctor.  I'll go to check on him if you want to come with me."

 

"I do.  What about, Asami?"  

 

Closing his eyes, Kei frowned.  "He has managed to escape every battle we have ever faced.  This time is the only time he hasn't."

 

Eyes wide, she grabbed his hands hard.  "Don't tell me."

 

"He has been turned into a demon.  It was during the time he went to get, Alistair."  

 

Breathing hard, Kristen put her head against him.  "Akihito."

 

Brushing his hands against her back, Kei assured her.  "Kazumi and I will be constantly by his side to make sure he doesn't cause increasing damage.  If Mikhail and Yuri can do this, he can."

 

"I hope so.  Please don't turn into a demon yourself."  She begged.

 

"I won't.  I plan on marrying you."

 

XXX

 

The pain was truly palpable.  Akihito told Alistair to depart to keep, Kazumi company.  He sniffled.  His head fell down to the ground before his body succumbed the rest of the way.  As his arm flopped out, his eyes closed wishing that he never accepted this life right now.  

 

At the sound of footsteps, he uttered out what he was thinking.  "I wish I never accepted.  If I didn't, I wouldn't have met him.  I wouldn't be feeling this pain right now."

 

"But you were meant to meet him."  Fei Long said as he sat down.  "I sent you there for a reason."

 

Akihito wanted to lift his head up to hit him for that.  "To torture me.  Thanks."  His voice was full of sarcasm.  

 

"No.  For one thing, I knew you could change him.  The second thing was that I knew he could do the same for you."  Placing his hand on him, Fei Long continued.  "You both are perfect for one another.  It was like it was written in the stars."

 

"Then tell me what am I supposed to do now."  

 

"I'd say be my lover, but you can't.  I have Yoh."  

 

Bringing himself up to a sitting position, Akihito wanted to hit him.  "You are joking at a time like this.  You are an."  He cut himself off in time.  "By the way, what happened to, Azure Kyoto?"

 

Fei Long almost smiled but didn't.  "He is half-way gone.  After he did what he did, Asami did something that terrified and beat him.  The man managed to escape.  He is terrified of Asami."

 

"Figures.  He should have known how Asami is.  He won't be ruled by anyone."  He sniffed the air at that.  It was good that Ryuichi was strong.  "Now how am I supposed to be with him if he is like this?"  

 

Fei Long knew he could remove this demonic force from his love, but he kept his mouth shut.  "Perhaps you should at least pray.  It always keeps you strong, Akihito."

 

Akihito departed their plane.  Ended up in another location where it surprised the inhabitant.  "I apologize for my intrusion, Yuri."

 

Smile on his face now, Yuri approached him.  "No need.  We have heard about Asami.  Word travels fast in our world."  He almost laughed at the circumstances till he thought of the person who was changed.  "That man is an idiot for thinking he could control that man."  Spotting the complete sadness on Akihito, Yuri wished to hold him.  "Akihito."

 

He turned his head away from the man.  "I'm not here for pity.  I guess I'm here to know of that assassin."

 

"You know that it will be Asami that will be ending, Azure now.  Also Sakazaki too.  We took it upon ourselves to cancel that order.  I hope you aren't upset at me."  

 

"I'm not."  Akihito stepped closer to do something he would never do with a demon at all.  He kissed his cheek.  "This is the reason for my visit."

 

Hand on his cheek, Yuri stopped him.  "You have feelings for Asami.  I can see it in your eyes."  

 

"I appreciate you for wanting to help out.  You and your brother are the only reliable demons we have ever known."  Akihito honestly didn't want to get into it with him.  It was a subject that was still too fresh.  

 

So giving him a few more departing words, Akihito was on the street near Sion.  He guessed he was on his plane longer than he could have guessed since it was now night time.  As his eyes went from the people heading into the club, they went towards a car heading towards there too.  

 

He studied it.  He knew who owned it as it diverted itself, and aimed itself towards him.  Akihito turned around to wander away instead of disappearing.  He knew that Kirishima was in that vehicle so was Asami.  So walking into the alleyway he heard the vehicle brake, and the door open.  

 

"Kitten."

 

His heart literally lurched at that voice before he turned to him.  This time it was Asami to light up the alley, and not him.  "Ryuichi."

 

"I won't harm you."

 

"You already have,"  Akihito told him softly.  "You became a demon.  You know that I can't be with you like this, or was this all temporary between us?"

 

Asami stopped just close enough so he can view that beautiful face.  "It never was that.  At first, I wanted to play with you, but it didn't become like that."

 

Still hurt, Akihito moved away from him.  "Sorry to tell you this, but it all became temporary the second you let him do this to you."

 

Moving to touch him Asami took his hand only to give him unintentional pain once Akihito gasped out.  Recoiling himself, Asami looked upon his kitten.  "I didn't think that would happen."

 

Feeling weakened, Akihito felt the tears again.  "Please allow Fei Long to remove the demonic force out of you.  You are better than this."  

 

Seeing the man disappear, Asami just examined his hand.  He had unfortunately hurt his kitten in error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is Asami is a demon. 3:)


	10. This Evenings Special Surprise Goes To..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami managed to free Alistair and Suoh from Azure but at a price at him turning into a demon. What will become of Asami and Akihito?

Waking up to find Alistair beside him, Kazumi smiled lovingly towards him.  "Those pills really knocked me out.  What happened?"

 

Brushing his fingertips tenderly against those eyebrows, Alistair responded softly.  "Your boss is now a demon.  Kyoto is running for his life.  Akihito is upset because your boss is a demon.  Fei Long couldn't help out in battle due to a lock being placed against that mansion."

 

It was greatly unfortunate for Asami to be now a demon.  "Asami can control himself.  Who freed you?"

 

"He did admittedly.  He removed my shackle also."  

 

Sitting up, Kazumi placed his hand under that delicate chin.  "I have great confidence in Asami that he'll have a great handle in this.  If he allowed this to happen, it means that he has a purpose in mind."

 

"To destroy those who annoy him."  Alistair understood.  "Still there is Akihito.  What about him?  He has been devastated since he has found out."

 

Pressing his lips to him, Kazumi then placed his forehead against him.  "Since he has entered his life, Asami has placed an importance on him.  This says a lot about Akihito.  Please have faith."

 

He considered while he sunk down to be against his love.  "I will, but it is hard with the growing number of demons out there."

 

XXX

 

Sudou was jerked back by Sakazaki towards the middle of the warehouse.  As anger swelled the pretty male, indifference appeared on the other while he viewed the other from where he stood.  "But now he'll love me.  Can't you see that?"

 

"Can't you see how screwed up your logic is?"  Sakazaki pointed out as he indicated his forehead.  "Does anything even get into there?  I'm starting to doubt it with a number of times you have believed that."

 

Getting up, Sudou dusted himself off.  "He is a demon now.  He'll need a consort now.  He'll notice how perfect I am for that."

 

"Yes, and his perfect consort is still Akihito.  He may be a Pure Light Being, but I spotted the concern in that man's face when I attacked him."  

 

"I'm still better than that thing.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Asami."  

 

Rolling his eyes, Sakazaki immediately slapped him in the face.  "That man will now be out even hunting for us.  He hates us just as much as Azure.  So wake up, Sudou.  Asami will not be yours."  

 

"Then I guess I'll have to kill that being myself."  

 

XXX

 

Stepping back into his living room Asami was looking at a form that shimmered into life before him.  A man that matched his stature.  A handsome one with long hair and a serious, but serene expression.  A Chinese male.  A man to whom he had seen briefly in battle, but wasn't formally introduced to.  

 

"Whatever you want, I wish for you to leave."  Asami bided as he went past him to head to the terrace.

 

Following him out Fei Long will not be distracted.  "Even if the subject is concerning, Akihito?"  

 

Reaching for his Dunhill, Asami lit it the second it reached his lips.  "I understand he is upset by all of this.  I saved his friend from harm."

 

"So you allowed this to happen just to save him.  How noble of you."  Fei Long was smug right now.  "So does this mean you are about to lay down the lives of, Sakazaki along with Azure?  If you are, then you are playing a dangerous game here.  Please let me take that out of you.  You must be restored."

 

Exhaling, Asami sighed in how tired he felt right now.  "Why are you the sole responsible one tasked in recharging Akihito?  Do you enjoy sticking your prick inside his mouth so badly?  Does it feel you with such enjoyment?"

 

Knowing this question would present itself, Fei Long answered him.  "I once did have feelings for him.  This was a long ways back when he first arrived.  You can understand this.  Akihito is one amazing person."

 

Eyes narrowing at the bastard next to him, Asami continued to smoke.  Continued to calculate his next move.

 

"I gave up those feelings knowing he wouldn't return mines.  His devotion laid elsewhere."  Fei Long glanced outwards to the sky.  "His faith.  His charges.  His family, which is us.  I knew that one day it would be shattered.  I knew that someone would crack his shell."  He smiled smugly.  "I was happy I assigned him to you.  I found you perfect for him."  Looking dead on towards him, he added, "That was until you became a demon."

 

Watching that idiot walk away from him, Asami turned his attention to his movements.  "You underestimate me."  

 

Still walking away Fei Long turned back to him to speak only to be surprised at him picking him up by the scruff of the neck.  "Unhand me right now."

 

"Listen to me right now.  Akihito is safe from me.  I may have done a wrong thing to him last night.  That was a regrettable action on my part, but he is safe."  Placing the man closer, Asami enjoyed the pain in those eyes.  "As for you, I don't like you.  He may have said that you have someone in your life, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you put your penis in his mouth."

 

"So you want him to die?"  

 

"No, but I'd rather be the one doing that."  Dropping the arrogant ass, Asami stepped away.  "You should leave here or else I won't be kind."

 

Straightening out his clothes, Fei Long examined him.  "I must warn you of something.  Sex with him is strictly prohibited in this state.  He would be so vulnerable, that he would die in the process.  Most likely you as well.  Don't do it."  

 

Watching him disappear, Asami did it as well to find himself back at that trail that Akihito placed him on towards that Temple of his parents.  Glancing up he could see that above the hilltop was lit up.  It was obvious his kitten was here.  

 

Walking up the pathway he reached the top to find he was indeed correct.  There was Akihito dressed in his light blue robes.  He was praying when his head turned to him.  "Did I hurt you that badly the last time we met?"

 

Touched by his concern, Akihito stood up. "Yes, but I recovered once I returned home.  Since then, I've been here."  

 

To see such a modest Temple, Asami smiled a little.  "I admit that I enjoy the smaller places compared to the much larger establishments.  I always felt more comfortable in them."

 

"You admitting something like this to me.  That's amazing."  

 

Hearing the thinned scoffing, Asami then smirked.  "I trust you, that's why."  Approaching him he studied those lips.  That body.  "Is it wrong for me to be here right now?"

 

Akihito was also studying him in the same way.  It was such a strong temptation.  "Yes, but you are my invited guest.  So you are fine."

 

"I was informed that by touching you in a certain way would be catastrophic to us both."

 

He knew it must have been Fei Long who finally approached him.  "I know."

 

Producing a bracelet that had the same markings as the shackle, Asami handed it to him.  "We both know that this can help us both.  Also, there is no way I'd place something around your neck knowing how fond of nipping it, I am of it."

 

Taking it from him, Akihito placed it on his left wrist.  "I know."  Wrapping his arms around his neck.  "Ryuichi, please."

 

Lowering him down to the grassy ground Asami separated his robes before doing away with the offending underwear.  Tongue teasing his cock head, he then slid it down as his mouth swallowed up that penis in his mouth.  Sucking, teasing, licking, while his fingers teased the entrance of his puckered hole.  

 

His mouth felt so slack jawed as his head tilted back more.  The illusion of the Temple was no more, and all he could feel was the air against his naked skin.  "Ryu..."  He begged to have him now, and his lover abided by unzipping those pants to unleash what was inside.  

 

Ripping his shirt wide open, Asami placed those legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself against that entrance.  His eyes moved from the junction from where they were about to join, up to his kitten's face in hopes he wasn't taking his life.  He was hardly wrong about anything, and as he entered, Akihito seemed to drool out his own delight as he began to move his hips.  

 

Nipping and licking his neck, Asami wondered how well he could guide himself to his own bedroom with his penis inside his own kitten without it ending up in someone else's bedroom.  

 

"I have a rock in my back now."  Akihito groused into his ear.

 

Taking a pause in their actions he transported them back to his bedroom where he began to resume his movements again.  "Happy?"

 

"No."  Pushing the man away, Akihito removed his robe, tossed it aside before getting on all fours.  "Now I'll be happy."

 

Again inside of him, Asami was surprised to find those legs wrapping around his waist in this backward position.  In the many lovers that he has had, no one has ever done this before.  Of course, no one was like his kitten.  

 

XXX

 

Stepping into Barry's place, Shinji stopped himself at the very sight of his boyfriend as he stood in the middle of his living room.  He was a man who had seen many things over the years, but he wasn't prepared to see something of this nature.  

 

"I thought this was mythological."  Was his only comment to Barry.

 

There was Barry with beautiful horns coming out of his head, and on the lower section was the body of a goat.  Of course, he wasn't stumpy in appearance.  Just a bit more elongated as he produced a flute.  

 

"I'm glad you know that this isn't a cosplay costume.  Though I did have a girlfriend believe it was one once."  Barry mentioned as he stepped as gingerly as possible so as not to disturb the neighbors below.  "But yes I am a Faun.  Are you going to leave me now?"

 

Studying him as he approached, Shinji shook his head.  "For me to do that would make me into a hypocrite."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"Well I have been wanting to tell you this so now is a good time to do so."  Glad that he requested Fei Long's special permission to do this tonight, Shinji did something that he was able to do in the past.  He caused some minor shocks in the apartment so he wouldn't cause a panic before he knocked over the couch using just the power of his thoughts.  "I use to be a Pure Light Being until I gave it up to be with someone I loved.   Now I am just a quarter of that and mostly mortal now."  He explained.

 

Moving over to his toppled over couch, Barry easily moved it back upright so they can both sit down.  "That explains the tingles I feel each time we touch.  That also explains your lack of trust in me in the beginning."

 

Coming closer to him to place his hand on his leg, Shinji smiled at the soft feeling of his fur.  "I don't like acting like that with you.  I actually hated it."  From those hooves all the way to those horns, he couldn't help the kiss he placed on him.  "I don't know why this is turning me on."

 

"Maybe because it is full disclosure honesty we have here.  Maybe you know and I know that this relationship will work."

 

Spotting sadness in those eyes, Shinji wondered what was happening.  "What are you thinking about?"

 

"I'm unlike the other fauna out there.  I'm able to do something that not a lot of the other males can do."  Barry sighed.  "I'm an outcast due to the fact that it has been found out that I can reproduce."

 

Shinji smiled.  "That should be a good thing, though."

 

"But only if I'm with a male.  It won't work I mate with a female.  So when the chemist in our village continued to see the lab results, and such."  He drifted off.  "My family told me to leave, especially once it was found out by the others that I'm defective.  So if you don't wish to be with me still, I would understand."

 

Bringing him in for a kiss, Shinji shook his head.  "That would be idiotic of me to do.  Also please tell me that bastard used a condom on you."

 

"He did.  I insisted, and just in case of that asshole not adhering to that, I took a pregnancy test."  Smiling at him Barry found himself with another kiss granted to him.  "I guess you don't care about this."

 

"No.  Just continues to love me, that is if you love me, and everything will be great."  Finding himself being pushed back, Shinji's heart plummeted.  "You don't love me?"

 

Getting up, Barry took his flute in hand to begin playing it.  It was a beautiful song that he should have done while dancing, but given his dwelling, he had no other choice but to stand there.  When it was done, he said, "The song I played just now is to proclaim our undying love to the one we cherish most in this world.  Kuroda Shinji, I love you with all my heart.  I want to be all yours."

 

Knowing as much as he did about Fauns, Shinji stood up to take his hand.  "I want to be all yours too."  Leading him towards the bedroom he added.  "I love you as well, Barry."

 

"Do you want me to revert back to being a human?"

 

"No."  In the bedroom, he removed his coat.  "I'm making love to your true form."

 

Blushing, Barry began to snicker.  "Be very aware that you might get hairballs, though."

 

Chuckling at the humor, Shinji guided him to the bed.  "Then I'll know what a cat feels like."

 

Thinking it rather odd that he was the one lying on his back instead of his lover, Barry watched him strip further down.  "You really have an amazing body."

 

Even admiring a half beast-like body, Shinji moved in between his legs.  "Never thought I would say this to someone of your species, but so do you."  Kissing his neck, he moved to his ear.  "Of course being in love with you has its advantages."  

 

XXX

 

In the morning, Asami left his bathroom to stand beside Akihito's side.  All night they once more made love before passing out.  The way he held his kitten against him while he slept had him now contemplating taking that bracelet off him.  He had this insane desire to screw him into the mattress again but knew he had to hold back to handle business.  

 

So as his hand drifted down to undo the bracelet, his kitten shifted, and the covers moved leaving him now completely naked.  This had him pulling back.  This had his control shifting as his member shifted beneath the thick terry cloth robe he had on.  His kitten has such a pure soul, and such a spunky attitude, that he knew he found it hard not to resist.  

 

"What's the matter, you perv?"  

 

He actually snickered at the way Akihito questioned him.  Those eyes still closed and spunky attitude fully out.  He was beautifully adorable if that were possible.  "Contemplating canceling a morning meeting to spend some more time with you."

 

Eyes opening up, Akihito yawned with a full smile.  "Well you could if you want, but I know how seriously stiff you are."  He said with such a double entendre.  

 

Bending to kiss him, Asami enjoyed that sweet morning moan in the morning.  "And I am stiff."  Feeling a hand inside his robe, he glanced down in good humor at his kitten before a mouth was replaced there.  He wanted to question him till he surprised his own self with a strong moan.  "When...  When did you learn this skill?"

 

Pulling away, Akihito replied.  "Practiced on a banana.  I even eat fruit on occasion."  

 

Feeling that mouth back on him, Asami wished he could have witnessed that scene when a very surprising action occurred as he came inside his kitten's mouth. 

 

Guess I learned.  Proud of himself, Akihito jumped out of bed before wiping his hands over his body in a gesture to clean his entire body over.  Once that was done, he almost pouted.  "You have a morning meeting."  

 

After cleaning himself up, Asami nodded.  "Unfortunately."  He moved away towards the closet.  "So I should get dressed."

 

When Asami was all dressed, his kitten sullenly was fooling around with the bracelet on his wrist.  "Kitten?"

 

As if he was just startled awake, Akihito then smiled as if nothing was wrong before giving him a kiss.  "I hope you have a good day, perv."

 

He wasn't looking forward to leaving his kitten either so this was his excuse to stretching out this time together.  "Why don't any of you curse?"

 

"It is like there is this huge lock on our mouths.  That's why."  Akihito answered as he finally removed the bracelet.  "Well, I know you have to go.  I know that door will be knocked on at any moment now.  Any moment."  

 

"Yes, it will."

 

Both standing there awkwardly, Akihito began to walk towards the terrace.  "Funny how at our first meeting you wanted me as your lover and I denied you.  Well, I guess who is laughing now?"  The sputtering laughter he kept walking out.

 

Asami studied his back before checking the time.  "I was beginning to think that it wasn't about to never happen."

 

"Well, it won't if you continue being this way."  He squeezed his eyes shut at that.  

 

"I never admit when I'm wrong, but I'm glad I was."  Asami hated seeing that backside right now even when he loved seeing it last night.  "I only want one in my life." 

 

Turning on his heels, he marched back up to him, picked up the bracelet to slap it back on him, and kiss him right on the lips.  "I swear if you don't cancel that meeting right now, you'll never see me ever again."

 

Slipping his hand into his pocket Asami picked up his mobile to contact Kirishima.  "Cancel my morning meeting.  No, I don't care.  Just cancel it and push it to another time."  Hanging up, he pushed his kitten down on the couch.  "Now you'll have to see me again."

 

"I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Pure Light Beings and now a Faun in the mix.


	11. From Fauna to Disgusting Concubines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Kuroda found out that Barry is a Faun. It is an Greek Mythological being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping that this chapter won't buried. I noticed the last two chapters I posted were somewheres on the bottom of the pile after I posted it.

Kristen raised her brow up before an interesting expression took shape on her face.  It was so interesting that everyone else even were playing twenty-one guesses to what she was thinking.  Of course it was leaving it up to Akihito to actually question her.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

Now the expression was angelic.  "Now that Shinji is with Barry.  Now that we know that Barry is a Faun.  You have to think about it and think about it good and plenty."  She winked at everyone before Fei Long laughed at her audacity.  

 

"She is thinking about the insane sex positions you can have with a Fauna."  So many looked upon their own leader as if he never had sex a day in his life.  It had him rolling his eyes.  "You all know that I'm with, Yoh."

 

Raising his hands in the air, Akihito just said, "I was thinking about fur balls.  I don't care what he is.  I'm just glad that Ryuichi isn't a part animal because when we are...."  As everyone stared at him now, he stopped.  "Yeah, I'm going to stop talking now."

 

Smiling at that, Kristen still kept talking.  "Eh, that's fine.  Barry is a good looking guy.  Asami is a good looking guy.  Still prefer my, Kei.  Of course I already believe he is part animal in bed."

 

Moving back down to listen to her, Fei Long's hair almost began to dance.  "Mind describing that detail to me?  We all have such a long life."

 

XXX

 

"Who are you?"  Barry inquired of the man who sat casually on, Shinji's office couch reading his file.

 

Legs crossed, not even glancing up, the handsome man introduced himself.  "Sakaki Tsukasa.  Kuroda Shinji knows that I'm here."

 

Another man entered into the room.  One of the same age as Barry, but in street clothes as he handed Tsukasa something.  "I'm not your errand boy.  It is bad enough you had me break in here."

 

"What did he just say?"  Barry interrupted.

 

Coming in at that moment, Shinji placed his hand on his lover's arm.  "Don't worry about them, I know them both.  Tsukasa will be a partner in this firm.  As for Izawa Satoshi here, he is a Lock Picker."

 

"And also my lover."  Tsukasa mentioned casually while placing the file aside.

 

At the mentioning of that, Satoshi grabbed his hand.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  You don't just say that shit casually."

 

Chuckling, Tsukasa brought him down against him.  "Don't worry about them, they are lovers as well.  You can tell by how close they insist on standing."  He also added.  "So rest assured on this, I won't be doing anything that your ex-partner has done."

 

Shinji smiled.  "I know this very well.  So since we have all the details already hammered out, would you finally like to see your office?"

 

Standing up, Tsukasa clutched the file in his hand.  "It was amusing to see that other partner of yours have such a poor quality in him."

 

"Poor quality?  You should talk."  Satoshi moved past him as he continued to speak gruffly about his lover.  

 

"He didn't enjoy our first meeting until he bursted."  Smirking, Tsukasa took his leave.

 

After the door closed Barry almost wanted to ask about that, but just said, "As long as I have you inside of me only, I'm fine."

 

"Of course.  I have known Tsukasa for quite some time. As long as I have known Asami.  You'll be safe.  He'll respect those boundaries."  

 

"I'll be glad for that."  Moving closer again so he can kiss him, Barry rubbed his front against him.  "I loved what you did to me last night."

 

"I loved it too.  I'm just certain we have nothing to worry about after that condom broke."  

 

Blushing, Barry turned around to rub his bottom against him now.  "It wouldn't be so ideal so soon in this relationship, but I still want to give you children."

 

Hands on those hips, Shinji rubbed his erection against that firm bottom.  "I didn't bring a condom with me.  So be careful in activating me."

 

"Then I guess I'll be the one bending you over in the office."

 

Nipping his ear, he whispered, "Lock that door now."

 

XXX

 

"In the case of Sakazaki, Akihito is the key to luring him out of hiding."  Suoh informed Asami.  "He has been in hiding since you've become a demon."

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima added to that.  "In fact, it seems that anyone who had always been out doing something, is now in hiding."  Pulling a picture up on his pad, he showed it to Asami.  "There has been several photographs of Sudou boldly showing himself off around your clubs."

 

"It looks like he is trying to draw you out."  Suoh said.  

 

Thinking on that, Asami studied the times in which those pictures were taken.  "And he is associated with Sakazaki."

 

Manifesting in the office, Akihito greeted everyone.  "Greetings.  I come with news from Fei Long.  He informed me that you have fifteen days to complete your tasks.  If you don't, you will become a permanent demon."

 

"Now what of him removing it from me?"  Asami inquired.

 

"It is easier to have him remove it during this time frame.  If you do it after, it becomes far more dangerous."  Akihito stepped closer to him.  "Are you willing to take that chance."

 

Asami remained quiet regarding that.  "Akihito, would you mind helping us lure Sakazaki out?  It is better to get this done with quicker."

 

Thinking on that wasn't for too long.  "I'm supposed to take a much more enlightened path."  Akihito said before he disappeared once more.

 

Suoh was the first to speak up.  "Is that supposed to mean no?"

 

"He'll think about it.  Sakazaki is the reason for his life having ended along with his family."  Asami knew this would be a huge undertaking for him.  "He won't have our own life like this ruined."

 

"Huh?"

 

Kirishima adjusted his glasses as he went to move some of the schedule around.  Taking down some demons will be a priority.  "It means that Asami-sama would like to begin his life with someone."  

 

XXX

 

It took some navigating to locate him, but once he did, Akihito almost vomited as he landed himself in the middle of hell itself.  There was Sakazaki being serviced by Sudou, himself.  So Ryuichi actually had sex with that thing a long time back. Akihito almost fell sick for another second at that thought as he remained where he was.  

 

"Pumpkin.  Are you here to give me all of you?"  The garish man asked him.  "Don't stop what you're doing, Sudou."

 

An acid bath would be a suiting compromise to give the man as Akihito remained where he was.  "Asami has finally found his most cherished one.  The problem being is that he is being held down by another faction."  The sucking sounds were still the only things being heard in the space till Sakazaki spoke once more.

 

"Come again?  I thought that was you.  That whole thing with Azure."  Sakazaki forced Sudou up to straddle him.  "Now fuck me up here, darling."  

 

Ignoring that added scene was impossible.  Especially when Sudou had to whine out when he impaled himself on that nasty penis.  Still, Akihito continued.  "That was all a ruse to distract Azure.  A ruse just to make him turn him into a demon."

 

Getting fucked and seeing the beautiful Akihito, Sakazaki moaned out in pleasure.  "How do I know you aren't lying to me right now?"

 

"I'm a Pure Light Being.  My job isn't to lie.  My job is to help.  Right now he is out of control.  Right now he just wants one thing while wanting to destroy another."  Akihito informed him.  "He will destroy Azure Kyoto while claiming the one you have in your lap."  At hearing a glorious yelp from Sudou, Akihito had to remain impassive.  "I never wish to fall in love due to it is truly a problematic emotion for us.  So I do wish you well Sudou in your love.  I just hope Asami doesn't find out about this portion."

 

Getting off Sakazaki, Sudou didn't care about his state as he came towards him.  "So I really have a chance?  He really does love me."

 

 _'This is just plain disgusting,'_ thought, Akihito.  

 

"He does.  So I wish you well." Akihito knew that Ryuichi would love to strangle the man.  So he wasn't lying to him.  

 

"Now what about you, Pumpkin?  Care to come to me?"  Sakazaki asked as he patted his lap.

 

Making a face, Akihito shook his head.  "I came here to say what I needed to say.  As for us, I still can't forgive you for what you've done, but I still can't do what you've done either."  

 

As Akihito disappeared Sudou squealed in delight.  "He loves me.  I told you!!!"

 

Bored expression, Sakazaki glanced down to his hard-on.  "Come to me.  I'm still hard."

 

"No!!  I have to go to my sweet Asami."  Rushing away, Sudou was stopped by a wall suddenly in front of him.  "Sakazaki, what is the meaning of this?"

 

"You are so shortsighted when it comes to Asami.  If I was him, I'd rather have the one that left then you any day of the week.  You're pretty to look at, but Akihito has much more to him."  

 

Angry, Sudou came back to show him what made Asami want him more than that thing that just left.  So as he straddled him once more, Sudou bounced up and down on him.  "Soon I'll be doing this with him.  Maybe you'll one day do this with Akihito."

 

Flipping the Peacock on his back, Sakazaki pumped into him hard.  He just had to say the magic name.  

 

XXX

 

Surprising all three men amused Akihito to no end as he chuckled.  "That was hilarious.  I should do that again."

 

Beretta back in his coat, Asami sighed.  "I have something far better to shot you with."

 

A warm feeling washed over him with memories of their time in bed together.  "Save it."  Akihito bit out.  "I located Sakazaki and Sudou unfortunately in the middle of doing really gross stuff."  Tongue out, hand to his stomach, he bit out.  "It has been a super long time since I vomited, but that almost got me there."

 

Actually finding Akihito too cute, Suoh glanced away.  Sometimes it was hard to forget how old he truly is when he acts this way.  This also included Alistair and Kristen at times.  "I can imagine."

 

"Care to enlighten us."  Asami thought that even his kitten's adorable act was something to bend him over right now.  

 

"Oh yeah!  Sorry, I was still sick."  Concentrating on his lover only, Akihito knew that was the way of eliminating any thoughts of them out of his mind.  "First of all, I told them that you found your most cherished one, but he is being held down by another faction."

 

Eyes narrowing, Asami will have to punish him later, but not by much.  "So you told them that I'm in love with Sudou, but it is Sakazaki that is holding him down."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You lied.  He'll know that Pure Light Beings aren't ones to lie."  Kirishima pointed out.

 

Asami got it as he countered that.  "Akihito didn't lie.  I'm certain he didn't name any names when he mentioned that to them.  Am I correct?"

 

"You are.  Also when he mentioned that ruse with Azure, I told them it was a distraction.  It was to turn you into a demon.  For you to destroy Azure in order for you to claim Sudou.  I didn't lie at all."  Akihito responded sweetly.  "Sakazaki is still scum and still wants me to sleep with him.  That is a big no from me."

 

"Especially when you are with me."

 

"Even if we aren't, it will always be a no."  Akihito said as he went up to the safest person he could touch.  So walking up to Kirishima, he touched him lightly on the forehead.  "Now he knows exactly where he is.  Also where else they hide out."

 

Blinking at the knowledge, Kirishima made a face.  "You had to add that extra part?"

 

"Sorry.  I just really wanted it out of my mind."  

 

Turning his head to Asami, Kirishima wondered.  "Permission to head home to make love to my future wife.  I have to get rid of this memory.  Now."

 

"Permission granted."  Watching his secretary depart, Asami dismissed Suoh also.  "Don't do that again.  I really need them around."

 

Innocent, Akihito walked as close as possible to him.  "I know.  I just wanted it out of my head."

 

Producing the bracelet, Asami placed it around his delicate wrist before grabbing him around the waist.  "You really want this all to be done with."

 

"Of course I do.  I want that part out of you."  

 

Picking his kitten up to bring him towards his private room, Asami entered inside to place him on the bed.  "Tell me."  Pressing the button to close the wall up behind him.  "What if he isn't able to?  What if he isn't able to?  Will you still stay beside me?"

 

"Are you seriously asking me to stay by your side?"  

 

His lips now hovering just a centimeter above his kitten's, Asami whispered, "I am."

 

Blushing, Akihito wanted to push him off of him.  "You'll just get tired of me."

 

"I highly doubt that seeing how you do things that aren't so predictable."

 

"Going to Sakazaki's den is something that is easy to do."  Turning his head away from Asami, Akihito wanted to end everything about this conversation.  

 

He saw the tears that were threatening to spill out.  Asami knew this wasn't easy.  "This wasn't easy for you at all.  You know this, but you did this just to get this demon out of me."

 

Pushing him off, Akihito took the bracelet off of him before tossing it aside.  "What do you know about easy?  I bet all your life you never knew anything about real struggle.  Well I do.  I know that your family was killed, but even you brushed that off."

 

Seeing the man storming away, Asami quickly grabbed the bracelet before heading for him.  "I have been conditioned to never be attached like that.  You know this.  I know this isn't easy for you, but you are actually handling it better then most."

 

Turning to face him, Akihito actually wanted to curse him out, but the part that was placed in his kind to not do that, was blocking him.  So instead, he hit him in the stomach.  It hurt him more than Asami due to the fact of his demon side, but he did it.  "This isn't me handling it.  When I was facing Sakazaki I had to fight so hard to remain neutral.  I had to act defeated.  You know how hard this is for me, Ryuichi?  I had to face two people who were responsible for the death of a whole village.  My parents.  It is one thing with me, but those people are not living anymore.  Why am I living and they aren't?  Why did I get that choice and they didn't?  I have asked this question countless times, and he won't give me the proper answer."

 

To see him breaking down, Asami quickly slapped the bracelet back on him before he crushed him against him.  "You know the answer already, Akihito.  That's why he hasn't given you the answer."

 

Clutching at the fabric of his suit, Akihito sobbed against him.  "I don't want to lose you too."

 

Resting his chin on top of his head, Asami whispered in assurance.  "I'm planning on sticking around.  So you might be getting tired of me."

 

Laughing against him, Akihito lifted his head up.  "Hard to get sick of you."

 

"Good."  Brushing his fingertips against that soft skin, Asami felt that this was not an illusion at all.  

 

XXX

 

Arriving on his floor, Kei was walking towards their place when he saw their door was opened.  So walking over to it cautiously, he already had his weapon out before pushing the door open.  He scanned quickly around to find the place a complete shambles before his eyes fell on, Kristen.  

 

"Kris."  Moving over to her, Kei checked her pulse.  "Say something."

 

"Azure Kyoto."  She murmured as her eyes slowly opened up.  

 

He moved hair away from her face.  He continued to scan her face for further injuries before he felt a presence in the room that prompted his attention.  "Who are you?"  Hand on him from Kristen, Kei glanced back to her.

 

"Fei Long and Val.  They will heal me."  She informed him.

 

Very kindly, Fei Long approached the couple.  "Place her on a bed."  As he glanced around at the carnage of the room, he added, "That is if it is a clean place."

 

Picking her up, Kei carried her to their bedroom where it was thankfully clean.  So placing her on the bed, he stood a bit a way from them as they began their ceremony.  "I need to contact Asami about this."  There was only a nod from Fei Long as he left the room.

 

XXX

 

"It is highly disconcerting for so many people to be staring at me right now."  Kristen complained.  Leaning against Kei for comfort and support, she might need something more then this.  "I get you need the story, but I am not used to this."

 

Brushing his hand against her arm, Kei said softly to her, "I know, but please tell us."

 

"Fine.  Only because it is hard for me to say no to him."  Nudging him almost playfully, Kristen told them.  "At first, I thought it was you until I came around the corner to find him standing there."

 

**Flashback**

 

_"I didn't recognize you at first.  I should of, but with my mind so clouded with thoughts of my wife.  Thoughts of Asami and Akihito.  I just wasn't thinking."  Kyoto wasn't smiling at her as he spoke.  "Here you are in my home, and I just couldn't think."_

 

_The whole place was far more quieter than it usually was.  Not even the mantel clock was quiet, and she could always hear it clicking away.  Where were the guards that were normally crawling around the building?  Did he dispatch them?  She could feel his own energy crackling away._

 

_"Well you aren't the brightest bulb in the pack.  Look at your own daughter."  Perhaps it was the best thing to provoke him, but she always had that habit of doing that._

 

_Kyoto's hands crackled to life.  "Now I remember you.  Such a pretty naive thing.  Someone with a huge mouth on her.  Figures you'd be the one to toss fireballs.  Why did they give you this choice in life?  You should of stayed underground with your parents."_

 

_That angered her as she immediately threw a fireball at him before rushing away.  The man's own energy was completely blocking her from leaving here towards her own plane.  So she had to escape.  She just couldn't escape that hand as it encompassed her neck to toss her towards the entertainment center._

 

_"Naive.  Yes, you have become quite smart over the years.  Ballsy.  Still, I much prefer someone who isn't so feisty."  Kyoto kicked her side._

 

_After the kick, she twisted around the grip at him.  "Well than you are out of luck.  We all have become feisty.  This includes Alistair."  Reaching up she grasped at his groin where she unleashed a fireball there prompting a large scream out._

 

_"Bitch!!!"_

 

_On her feet, Kristen smirked.  "Funny.  Some people find me such a delight."_

 

_Kyoto charged at her and even though she ducked, he still managed to zap her right in the stomach area.  "Well you are compared to that boring fiance of yours.  What do you see in him?"_

 

_She knew it was all to distract her, but she hated it when people questioned that about Kei.  "Asami will wipe the floor with you.  So why are you here?"_

 

_"Because with you dead, it will lessen the playing field."_

 

_"Man, you are a complete fool."_

 

Akihito ended that part of the flashback.  He loved her feistiness, but there was a point.  "Well I'm seeing the point to all the destruction in here, but was there something else that he said to you?"

 

Kristen sighed as she pointed towards her cell phone.  "Bring it here."  

 

Doing that for her, Alistair could still feel the energy in the air.  "It smells like cruddy phony in here."  He sniffed the air once more.  "Ah yes.  There is that knife he plunges into your back when he fools you."

 

Everyone turned their attention towards the man as he held himself.  Kazumi was the one who wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.  "We'll make sure that it all ends."

 

"Thanks honey."  

 

"I recorded this as that idiot thought I was completely out.  I had to before I went under."  Kristen said as she hit the play button.  What played was a dialect that no one even understood, not even Fei Long.  It was Asami who did.

 

"Kirishima, make sure to have all my properties swept from bottom to top of any incendiary devices right away.  Also any personal that is not security, they are to head home for the remainder of the day."  Asami directed.  "This property must be swept as well."  He then scanned the room.  "All of our loved ones are in trouble.  Azure has waged a full scale war, and he started it out with Kristen."

 

Akihito knew there was something more as the man began to move towards the door.  "What else did he say?"

 

No word was said as he left the apartment, but Asami knew his kitten would follow.  So when he was in his private car, Asami said, "Go back to your plane."

 

Bracelet on so he can touch him, Akihito moved to straddle him.  It was his chance to distract.  "He said something about me."

 

"I will send you elsewhere. Leave."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito decided to say something that would aggravate the man.  "Then I will hand myself over to Azure myself.  If I'm the one he wants, he can have me."  Moving off of him quickly, he removed the bracelet, and left the car.  

 

Leaving the car, Asami called after his kitten.  "Akihito, you will do no such thing."

 

"So you'll end up marrying that wench of a daughter?  Nope!!  Although if you can do that like you've done countless people, then I guess I can do Azure."  As flippant as he was sounding, Akihito couldn't help the constant flip to his stomach.  

 

Slapping that bracelet back on, Asami opened the limo up to place him inside.  "All I want to do is to protect what is mines."

 

"I'm not property!"

 

"But you are mines."  He forced those legs to wrap around him.  "I want this body to know only mines.  I want you to only know me.  No one else.  If someone else was to handle you like that, I would kill them."

 

Akihito stared at him hard.  "How do you think I feel now with you wanting to give yourself up to him?  I respect that you want to help us, but think about how it would make me feel."

 

Ripping those clothes apart came a part of his mind.  Asami just wanted to fill him up.  "You think that is what I'm exactly doing?  I do things with an ulterior motive."  Coming down nearer to those delicate ears, he whispered at what he was planning on doing.

 

XXX

 

Of course Sudou would show up at the club he had once managed.  When he was seen by the guards, and they informed him of a special table set up for him, they escorted him out of the club.  Sudou didn't question it once it was mentioned that Asami was meeting him there.  

 

In the limo, Suoh texted him that they were on their way.  Sudou was preening himself up once more as he looked upon the familiar man.  "Asami-sama is anticipating your arrival."  

 

"Oh not as much as myself, Suoh."  Sudou wondered if he should undo another button off his top or not.  It was so hard to decide.  

 

Suoh fought off the urge to roll his eyes at the display in the back seat.  There seemed to be less preening from a woman.  

 

When they arrived at the building, Suoh drove into the underground parking structure.  In the backseat, Sudou was choosing which position is the most seductive when the car finally came to a stop.  Getting out, Suoh stepped out to open the door for the preening dork in the back.  As the man came out, Suoh guided him away.  

 

"Well I'm finally glad he is looking at me in the same light."  

 

Suoh had to keep up the pretenses.  "I'm happy for that too.  You both will make a great couple."

 

Happy for the approval from one of Asami's best men, Sudou flipped.  "Suoh, I didn't know you approved of me.  I'm so grateful of that.  I know how much he trusts you and Kirishima."

 

As the elevator stopped, and Suoh stepped out to guide him down the hallway, he had his thoughts briefly on Alistair.  Those sweet kisses of his.  His touches.  The way he had such an impish smile.  It was his motivation as he opened up the door for the prick behind him.  As he bowed to the man in false servitude before he raised his gun up towards him to block his way out.  

 

Asami stepped out of the shadows to hear the squeal of Sudou's smile practically as it rubbed against those veneers.  "Sudou, it has been a while."

 

Doing a model-like walk towards his love, Sudou reached out to grab the man when he felt that hand grasp his neck hard.  "Asami."  He squeaked.  

 

Pulling him closer, Asami was still cool as he spoke.  "We are taking this elsewhere."

 

Suoh came closer so they all can transport elsewhere.  A place where not even Sakazaki or Azure would know about.  So as Asami released the man harshly to get rid of the taint, others began to join the room.  Not many, but others, as Sudou saw Kirishima join with Kristen.  He saw someone else he wasn't too familiar with, but seemed cute.  Sudou knew he saw the smaller male before when Sakazaki was harming, Akihito at the Gala.  

 

What was the kicker for him was when Akihito manifested next to Asami.  "You tricked me.  I thought your kind wasn't supposed to lie."  Sudou pointed out as he tried to step forward till a lightening strike hit against the floor near to him.  Glancing over, he saw it came over from the smaller male.  

 

"Thank you, Alistair."  Akihito bowed slightly to his friend.

 

Asami thought to address that issue.  "He didn't lie.  Just think about what he said, and you'll know that he hasn't."  

 

"You love me."  Sudou whined out.  

 

The chuckle seemed to echo even in the atmosphere as a cold bitter wind picked up from outside.  "Love is for the weak."

 

Akihito visibly stiffened at those words as his eyes tried to remain fully open.  

 

"You have been one to do treacherous things for years, and that included things you've done to me.  Yet, you call that love."  Asami paused himself as he studied the man in front of him.  "Very strange.  Now I see why you have been with Sakazaki for all these centuries.  You both suit one another.  Did you both meet during the time where Akihito was alive?"

 

Sudou answered softly.  "I was alive too in that era.  When I came to that village I was taken in by all these nice people, but his father took advantage of me.  He said he wanted to sleep with me."

 

"That's a lie!!!"  Akihito shouted as he stepped forward.  "My father is a great and honorable man.  He would never do no such thing."

 

Laughing, Sudou asked, "If that's true, than ask yourself this then;  Why are you a Pure Life Being and he wasn't given this chance?  Ask yourself."

 

Kristen and Alistair spotted some of the self-doubt in their friend's face.  "He is just lying to you, Aki.  Demons are known to be expert liars."  Alistair pointed out.

 

"This time I actually have a valid point."  Sudou told them as he stood his ground.

 

"Why kill them all?  Why?  Did we all want your body?  I highly doubt it."  Akihito countered.  "You are just this coward who thought he was being rewarded with something when all you got was, Sakazaki's thing forced into your mouth."

 

Hand to her mouth, Kristen forced down her laugh.  "Whoa."  She murmured out instead.  

 

"You are just some concubine to some sick twisted."  Akihito stomped on the ground so hard that it knocked Sudou down.  "I can't say the exact words I wish to say.  I'm prohibited.  Still, that's all you are.  Admit it."  Watching the man get back up, he knocked him back down again.  "I didn't tell you to stand up."

 

Asami spoke up.  "Tell the exact truth in why you destroyed that village."

 

"Kiss me, and I will."  Sudou begged.

 

"No.  Tell him."

 

He considered his situation as he called for Sakazaki's help.  "I first noticed Sakazaki and I felt enamored by his appearance.  I thought he was different.  He was so exotic that I wanted to impress him.  I told him that I would do anything for him."  Sudou explained.

 

 _'It was a trick.  I'm sorry I have been so wrong.  They have me trapped in a place that I don't recognize.'_   Was his first message to Sakazaki.

 

 _'There has to be some way for you to figure it out.  You worked with that ass long enough.'_ Sakazaki responded back patiently enough.

 

' _I'll try.'_

 

_"Who is there besides his usual two men?'_

 

 _'Kristen, Alistair, which I am assuming that she is one of them.'_ Sudou was trembling now.

 

 _'Yeah she is.  Pay attention next time.'_   Sakazaki hissed through their link.

 

_'There won't be a next time, I'm afraid.  Asami is not happy with me.  Akihito is not either.'_

 

"He kissed me and I thought that he instantly loved me."  Sudou narrowed his eyes at, Akihito.  "When I saw him continuously flirt with that one, I got more angry.  So I did things to impress him.  While he loved it, he still wanted him more.  Till one day, I offered myself as a sacrifice.  He took it."

 

"And yet a whole village died.  Continue."  Asami directed.

 

"Sakazaki did in anger and in fun.  When Akihito denied him again, and his parents heard it."  Sudou almost smiled at the pain in that face.  "That's when he burned them alive.  All because of that."

 

Asami stepped closer to him.  He could smell the instant arousal from the man.  "Oh you are trying so hard no to smile at the pain in Akihito's face right now.  I can see it in your eyes.  Let the truth ring out.  I can smell the lies sift out of you."

 

"Yes.  Let the whole truth sing."  Akihito bided as his mouth was a hard line now.  

 

He bared his teeth at him.  "I'm fucking glad that they all suffered.  Even though I'm technically with him, I'm not fully with him.  Why?  Because that ass is still pining for you."  Sudou hissed.  "I loved him for a long time till I couldn't.  Now all I am is just some fuck toy while he says your name over and over again."

 

"Why do you care?  As Asami says, 'Love is for the weak.'  So there is no point in delving into it.  That's why I avoided it for this long.  That's why after this, I will continue to avoid it."  Akihito sounded so cold that even Asami turned his head to him to see if he heard correctly.  "Many will never see me again after this job is finished."

 

Turning his face to him, Asami grabbed Sudou hard.  "I have a place for someone exactly like you.  A place where you'll be paying for your crimes for centuries to come."

 

"What?  Where?"  Sudou scrambled at his foothold as he was instantly pushed into some void.  As his eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the darkened landscape, he spotted shapes till the inevitable approached.  It was his own private hell.

 

Kirishima was the first to question his boss.  "Where did you send him?"

 

"A place where he'll replay his own personal nightmare hour after hour."  Asami stated simply.  "Death is too good for him."

 

Snickering, Kristen took Kei's hand.  "Glad I got to witness some sniveling after my little beating.  Thanks for that."  

 

Seeing his kitten still in some dire straits, Asami merely smiled at that.  "You all may leave."  As they left, he addressed Akihito.  "Kitten?  You do know I just said that to dispel Sudou."

 

In a voice that was even too small for a child to carry, Akihito said, "I know.  I'm just thinking about what he said earlier.  I need to speak to Fei Long about that."

 

"You know your parents weren't bad people.  Don't ever think about what he said.  Sudou is a petty person."  Coming up to him too fast, Asami touched his kitten forgetting that Akihito wasn't protected as a zap was heard.

 

Akihito yelped at the pain before he moved away.  "You know I don't have the bracelet on."

 

"I was merely trying to comfort you."

 

"I know."  His mind clouded, Akihito had to depart fast.  As he reached his plane, he ran to Fei Long.  "Why aren't my parents here?  Why didn't they get this deal?"

 

Fei Long sighs seemed awfully long as he patted Tao's head to dismiss him.  Once alone, he answered, "Why haven't you ever thought to ask this before?"

 

"Afraid of the answer."

 

Nodding, he replied.  "It was due to the fact that they received a different deal.  Your father became an angel.  I don't exactly know where he is right at the present time.  As for your mother, she became reincarnated for several lifetimes till."  Fei Long cut himself off.

 

Grabbing his arms, Akihito practically screamed at the man.  "Tell me!  What happened to her?  Where is she now?"

 

Calmly he removed those hands to place them by, Akihito's side.  "She is now one of us."

 

"What?!  Who is she?"  His head began to turn to locate his mother.  

 

Fei Long sighed once more before his answer.  "She is Kristen."

 

Slack jawed, Akihito felt struck.  "What?  You aren't kidding me?  Does she remember?"

 

"No, and it is against the rules of you to tell her.  She knows nothing of her past life with you or your father.  To say anything of that would mean to terminate you.  It is a harsh rule, but it is placed there to keep it harmonious.  If she asks about your parents, you simply tell her that both of them are angels.  Which honestly is the truth."  Fei Long explained.  

 

Unable to breath, Akihito agreed to those rules before popping back to the penthouse.  From there, he sat on the ground as Asami popped back in.  "He told me where they are."

 

Approaching him, Asami picked his kitten off the ground to place him on the couch.  "Yes?"

 

"Dad is an angel.  The other one is far more complicated for me.  So please don't say anything to anyone.  Promise me.  If you do, this is my life you are playing with."  Akihito pleaded as he reached over for the bracelet.  This will require a full on embrace.  

 

"I swear.  Tell me."

 

"She has been reincarnated so many times."  His eyes were directed to a faraway distance.  "She is now a Pure Light Being, and it's Kristen."

 

"Fuck."

 

Turning his head towards the man, Akihito rested his head against him.  "You hardly curse.  That's what I enjoy about you."

 

He sniffed the air as he laughed.  "The situation called for it."  Kissing the top of his head, Asami couldn't believe they wanted to terminate his kitten if he told.  So for he won't say anything.

 


	12. I have a protection spell for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be handy to have a Faun around.

 

"ANSWER ME NOW!!!"  Sakazaki screamed out.

 

The place was in shambles now due to the lack of communication from Sudou.  The worried tone from his concubine, he had actually wished for that idiot to make it back with sheer luck.  Still, it seemed his luck had run out as he found himself alone in this hideout.  

 

He paced.  "Stupid pretty bastard.  You should've known that it was a trick, but you gave into that trick."

 

Hearing a sickening sound occur at the top of the roof, Sakazaki looked up.  The metal was twisting back like a sardine can before thousands of fireballs were raining down upon him.  As he ducked and dodged them, he was also dodging lightning strikes before he was facing a beautiful woman.  

 

Watching a ball of flame light up in the palm of her hand, she launched it at him, but Sakazaki didn't bother to hesitate as he ducked.  Aiming his own weapon at her, he pinned her against the wall just to find a dazzling display of Deja Vue hitting him.  He didn't know why it hit him after he touched her, but there it was.  

 

Not one to waste opportunity even as others were converging on him, Sakazaki touched her head to find something interesting.  "Holy shit!  I wasn't expecting that."  Feeling the ground shaking, he turned his head around towards Akihito.  "Time to go, Pumpkin."

 

After that idiot disappeared, Akihito rushed over to Kristen who was busy cupping her head.  "Kristen?"

 

"I'm fine.  I just need to rest."  Hands down.  Eyes open.  The way her eyes took him in had Akihito somehow doubting that as he helped to transport her back home.

 

XXX

 

Mikhail sniggered as he watched both, Asami and Akihito just emerge into the room.  "Well, you are truly a demon, Asami."  He pointed to Akihito.  "You are much too pure for this sod.  Yuri is more of a virgin than he is.  Try him.  That man will love you for an eternity."

 

"Save it."  Asami cut him off from any further talking as he sat down next to his kitten.  "Where is your brother?"

 

"Searching for that loathsome demon, Azure.  We knew you were coming eventually."  Mikhail smiled as his brother made an entrance.  "Anything?"

 

Entering, Yuri gladly glanced over at Akihito before grabbing something to drink.  "Asshole ruined a shipment of ours.  This was obviously out of spite.  It screamed it.  Would be happy to see him gone."

 

"He already went after one of our own before deciding to try to ruin all my businesses and penthouse.  I agree that he needs to be terminated."  Asami agreed as he readily accepted some scotch.  

 

"It wouldn't be as simple as to track Sakazaki down.  Azure is an ancient."  Akihito told them as he accepted a water with lemon in it.  "Plus, Ryuichi won't allow me to do such a thing."

 

"I won't.  I will do it myself knowing that it is mostly me he is after."  Asami informed him as he placed his hand on his leg.  "I'm shocked that Sakazaki didn't attack you still."

 

Akihito sneered.  "Well as you recall, he had Sudou in his lap."  Hitting the man, he turned to him with dissatisfaction.  "Seriously?  You knew I didn't wish to remember that."

 

Mikhail shuddered.  "Even I don't, and I wasn't there."  Hitting his brother, he wondered.  "How long has it been since you've been last laid?"

 

"That is very crass to ask me such a thing."  Moving away from him, Yuri sat down.  "You don't want to be a demon, do you?"  He asked of Asami.

 

"No.  Right now it is something needed to end an issue.  Once it is done, I will get rid of it."  Asami answered as he felt his kitten's hand on him.  

 

"There are such benefits to having these powers.  They are so nice to have."  Mikhail's sighs seemed to linger in the room.  "Still, and this is no insult to Akihito here, there is no male that has simply made my heart pound with such utter delight.  A man who is both gorgeous, and intelligent to boot.  Asami hates me like that.  So that is fine.  Akihito is more like a cousin.  So who is that one person who can set my heart on fire?"

 

With that, Fei Long manifested into the room to place his hand on Akihito's shoulder.  "We are having an issue with Alistair, Asami, and Akihito.  We most depart now."

 

Blinking while standing up, Mikhail stared at this gorgeous man standing before him.  "I ask and I shall receive."

 

Palm facing out to him, Akihito halted him.  "Calm down.  Fei Long is in a lifelong committed relationship with someone right now.  So sit down please."

 

Scoffing, Mikhail cursed.  "Yuri and I have all the stupid luck with love."

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Fei Long ignored him.  "Please."  He pleaded to Akihito and Asami.

 

Transporting themselves back to Suoh's residence, they saw an angry man standing there.  "The bastard took him.  He took Alistair away.  I want him back.  I don't want him with that monster again."  

 

"We'll get him back.  This time we'll make sure to destroy Azure for good."  Asami assured him as he glanced back to Fei Long.  "He'll keep coming to attack them."

 

"I know."  He looked to Akihito.  "You should depart back to the plane.  It is now dangerous."

 

Hands clenched, Akihito remained firm.  "I'm staying here to fight beside him."

 

Grabbing his lover to take it towards another room, Asami pressed him against the wall.  "I admire that, but I can't concentrate if you were to get hurt again.  I want you safe."

 

"Yeah and I'm older than you.  So I get to tell you what to do."  Pushing him away, Akihito shook his head.  "I'm staying because it is my choice.  Yes, I was hurt before mostly out of distraction.  You weren't supposed to see all of that between Sakazaki and myself.  I didn't want that because I wanted us to still remain impartial."

 

Taking his hand to bring him back towards him, Asami kissed him deeply.  His hand reached up between the fabric of his shirt, and skin to delve up to tease his nipple.  At the deep moan issued, Asami pulled back slightly.  "You think that falling for someone is falling into the abyss?"

 

Akihito was dazed as his eyes held those golden ones.  "You knew that."

 

"In this battle that we are headed into, I have to protect what is mines."  Issuing his kitten another kiss, Asami pulled back begrudgingly.  "I'm going to need a new mattress after all this over with."

 

Feeling himself tugged back into the other room, Akihito announced, "I'm going with him, Fei Long.  My choice."

 

"There has to be a protection spell or something, in order to protect Akihito as we head into this,"  Asami said to the man who glared at him momentarily.  

 

"There might be one.  Also, since I've heard we have a Faun now, we might use him to help out in this."  Fei Long said before he disappeared.  

 

Suoh's eyes were glaring down to the ground.  "That would have been nice to know before you brought that up, Asami-sama."

 

XXX

 

At his home, Shinji's ass was in the air while his mate made love to him from behind.  They had made love while Barry was a human, and a Faun, right now he was in his natural state.  As he was moaning and grunting in pleasure, Shinji knew that in his natural state, his penis actually grew in size.  

 

"Barry.  Oh, Barry."  He continued to moan as his hands gripped the cloth of the blanket they laid out on the floor.  "Yes, oh God, yes."

 

Smiling down at his perfect mate, Barry thought to do this different.  So moving him again, he went to sit on the couch.  With a sexy devious smirk on his lips, he offered, "You are more than allowed to grab my horns."

 

Not to be swayed, Shinji did just that as he began to bounce up and down.  "Fuck, yes.  Nnh.  Oh."

 

Popping in at the worst moment, Fei Long turned away knowing it still didn't matter.  He saw it all.  "I apologize."

 

"Shit!!"  Embarrassed, Shinji turned his head towards Fei Long.  "What are you doing here?  I'm sorry to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

 

Glad for fur to cover most of himself, Barry was still exposed.  "Who is this?"

 

"Barry, this is the one I've been telling you about.  This is Fei Long."  Introduced Shinji.  "Fei Long, this is my mate, Barry Durand.  As you can tell, he is a Faun, and why are you here?"

 

"Azure Kyoto has already attacked Kristen.  He is the one who married and killed Alistair years ago, but since they are still married, Azure already took him once.  He also took him by force again.  Akihito wants to go and help Asami, but there is a problem, Akihito needs protection from the demon."  Fei Long explained.

 

Shinji got it.  "So you came here hoping that Barry will help you."

 

"Yes."  Fei Long turned his attention back to Barry.  "Can you help?"

 

Surprised he still had a full on erection inside Shinji, Barry answered.  "I'm thinking of any songs that I have.  I'm sure they won't mind me dancing around when I do it."  

 

"They won't."

 

"Then I can help.  I'll come by as soon as I can come down from this."  Barry smirked.  "It takes a while."

 

Fei Long raised his hands up in the air before granting Shinji a brief gift.  "I gave you a small one-time gift to transport yourself to Asami's penthouse.  It is much larger.  I'll tell them to expect you."  With that, he left.

 

"That is perhaps the first time I have ever seen him so flustered,"  Shinji told him as he moved on top of him once more.

 

XXX

 

Barry wasn’t at all embarrassed by how anyone was perceiving him at the present time.  The only ones that didn’t change their expression were, Asami, Akihito, Kirishima, and Shinji.  Suoh was the only one scratching his head figuratively at his natural state.

 

“So you guys do exist.”  Was all he could manage to say to him.

 

He nodded his head while positioning his flute in his hands.  "We do.  I'm the outcast of the group, though."

 

“Why?  If I may ask.”  Suoh wondered politely.

 

Barry smirked.  “Because I’m a male who can have children.  They think I’m weird.”

 

Skeptical, Asami almost guffawed at that.  “That’s laughable.  Women should have celebrated you.  How many women complain that we should get pregnant instead of them?”

 

Giggling at that, Barry shook his head.  "Over there, they believe it is an insult to them.  They don't want to be deemed an insult."  Under his breath, he mentioned another reason.  A reason that had Shinji stop him from raising his flute up.  

 

“What did you say?”

 

Sighing, Barry didn’t honestly want to say this.  To him, he didn’t believe he was all that handsome.  “They find me intimidating.  My looks.”  Blushing, he hoped he wouldn’t say anything more.

 

Asami did, though.  "They are threatened by your beauty.  That's pretty shallow."

 

"Yeah.  Well if you were like me, Asami-san than you would also be kicked out of there too."  

 

Placing his hand on his stomach, Akihito patted it.  “Nah.  See this here?  Well, he will tell them basically to stuff themselves because there is no way he’d ruin this six pack of his.”

 

Barry didn’t want to comment about what could be under that suit.  His eyes were on his mate only.  So as he indicated for Akihito to step closer to him, he spoke again.  “I will perform the protection spell.  Please stand here so I may have room to dance around you.”  

 

Akihito did as instructed while he waited for the ritual to begin.

 

XXX

 

"Fei Long,"  Kristen called out softly from her bed.  

 

Manifesting into her bedroom, Fei Long smiled gently down to her.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“I can tell the difference between dreams and reality.”  Her eyes lifted up towards the man.  “I know that I have been reincarnated before.  I know now in the beginning of my existence I have given birth to a wonderful child.”  Kristen spotted the slight difference in how Fei Long tried to hide the truth.  “I am Akihito’s mother.”  She rose her hand up to halt him.  “No one informed me of this.  My fight with Sakazaki knocked something into me.”

 

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, Fei Long knew he had to tread softly.  “Kristen, you cannot rely on this dream.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Don’t condescend.  Don’t punish either myself or even Akihito if this slips out.  Those rules about terminating someone is stupid and you know it.  You have the power to change it.”

 

“It could cause chaos.”

 

“What chaos?  Akihito has been troubled for all this time due to what Sakazaki did to our village.  To all those innocent people.  This wouldn’t cause it for him.”  Kristen spat out.  “You should know this.  You’ve had him by your side for many years compared to me.”

 

"True."  Fei Long considered that as he sighed.  "I did inform him of his father and of yourself.  I told him not to breathe a word."

 

That angered her.  “You made him fear that.  How dare you.  Out of anyone.”

 

Glancing down for just a bit, he looked back at the woman.  "Won't you even ask about your first husband?  Well, the only one you've been married to."

 

Leaning back against her headboard, Kristen crossed her arms together.  “Duh.”

 

Taking that as a yes, he informed her.  “I did tell Akihito that your husband was made to be an angel.  What I didn’t tell him was this.”  He sighed.  “He was a guardian angel for many.  One day, he decided to help one his own charges out due to a demon.”

 

Anger lessening some Kristen was now afraid to know.  Her love for Kei is absolute, but to hear that her first love was vanquished by a demon is hard to hear.  

 

“It was noble and while he was strong, he just couldn’t win against Azure Kyoto.”

 

Leaving her bed she breathed harder.  “Does this man want to destroy everything?”  Suddenly she was taking Fei Long’s hands.  “Did he get reincarnated too, or is he simply just gone?  I’m curious.”

 

Fei Long smiled as he squeezed her hands knowing that this is something she’ll love to hear.  “He has been reincarnated into someone you know very well.  Very well to be exact.”  

 

Finding her engagement ring to be tapped, Kristen couldn’t believe it.  “Honestly?”

 

Standing up, Fei Long placed his hands on her arms.  “Honestly.  He has changed some, but the love that he feels for you is still as strong as it is back then.  You both truly do belong together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristen knows the truth and confronted Fei Long if he is to try to punish Aki or even her about it. 
> 
> Some of this has been beta read and some of it hasn't. Give a guy a break.


	13. With a little rain, a Kazumi might fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some may hate me for this.

Taking in all the information that Kristen fed him, Kei found it easily digestible.  “I also found out that the Tooth Fairy exists.  So what else does?”

 

Smiling at his easy going nature, Kristen sat in his lap.  “You really want to know?”

 

"Well, to find out that we fathered a child in a previous life.  To now know that he is possibly about to end up with my own boss.  This is a big maybe."  Kei began to reconsider his options while his hand moved up her back.  "Actually now I know what type of child we'll be bringing into this world now.  So, I am even more excited about that next step."

 

“You were worried before?”

 

“A bit.  Just because I was worried about what they would be like since I work with Asami.  Will they resent me for all my time working with him?”  Kei felt tired wondering such a stupid question.  “Never mind that.  Even Asami informed me that he wouldn’t want me to be spending so much time away from family.”

 

Kristen considered his previous words.  “You don’t think that they would end up together?”

 

Kei shrugged.  “Asami keeps swaying away from the subject.  I noticed it in his eyes.”

 

XXX

 

 

When Barry entered the living room it was now his own surprise to find Shinji doing some interesting things.  “Shinji?”

 

Adjusting his glasses was mostly just out of habit.  “I’m back to being a Pure Light Being again.  This is purely temporary until this is all done with.”

 

Mouth opening up, Barry had to object.  “Demons are out there.  Are you crazy?  You can’t do this.  You haven’t done this in quite some time so I object to this.”

 

It was so cute in how flustered his lover was.  “Kristen won’t be able to do this since she is still so young.  She has already been hurt three times.  I’m much older than her, and I have all my faculties to accomplish this.”

 

“Well duh!  You aren’t in some senior living community yet.”  Coming up to him he placed his hands on his shoulders.  “I’m worried.  That’s all.”

 

“I know.  My friend is a demon right now, and I want this done with so he can stop being one.  I don’t want to lose him even if he can be a selfish jerk.”  Kissing those lips, Shinji knew that this subject will be broached again.  “I have been in countless battles before.  I’ll be fine.  I swear it.”

 

“I’m counting on it or else I’ll be sorely depressed.”  

 

Chuckling, Shinji pulled away from him just to bring him back to the bedroom.  “Oh, you are very cute.”

 

"Idiot!  I'm not saying it to be cute."  Though he loved the attention, Barry hated how he made light of it right now.

 

XXX

 

Alistair shrunk away the second he moved closer to his enclosure.  Instead of being shackled by the neck, he was now in a cage.  A special cage that was made to keep his powers at bay.  He glared at Azure even as the man tried to seduce him.  

 

“You can’t possibly love that ape of yours.”

 

Narrowing his eyes to sharp points, Alistair growled at him.  Kazumi’s body is incredible.  The chiseled body to his handsome appearance made it more with that heart.  Alistair loved that heart of, Kazumi’s.  Something that Azure never possessed.

 

Laughing without mercy at his expression, Azure continued to tease.  "Oh, my.  I have hit you at your most sensitive spot."  He came closer to the cage.  "How about if I grab that ape of yours and have my way with him in front of you?  I bet that would hit the spot."

 

Turning his back on him, Alistair refused to give in.  He blinked several times as Azure continued to taunt him.  “Do what you must with me, but leave him out of it.”  

 

Hearing that firm voice, Azure was tempted to open the cage up.  “Take your clothes off.  I want to see that sweet little body naked.”

 

“No.”

 

“There is also Akihito.  He is a beautiful person.  Ever since I have laid my eyes on him.”  Azure stopped himself as he watched Alistair strip.  “I’m surprised that the scars are still there.”

 

Alistair stood there finding it a shock that the man seemed taken aback by them.  “They have their reasons why.  I just know that there is someone out there that makes me feel right for once.”

 

“I can do that too.”  Azure’s eyes moved up and down his form.  “I can taste each inch of you now.”

 

Grabbing his clothes to place back on him, Alistair shook his head.  “Don’t think so.  I’d rather burn to death.”

 

“I have come to love you.”  Opening up the cage, Azure stepped inside.  “That isn’t a lie.”

 

Eyes wide with the sudden intrusion, Alistair panicked.  “What the hell are you doing?”  His eyes darted towards the door.  “Don’t come nearer to me.”

 

“I can make you forget all about that ape of yours.”  

 

“You can’t.”  He rushed towards the door to try to open it.  “I need to get out of here.”

 

Touching him, Azure brought him closer towards his body.  “Don’t worry.”  He kissed his neck.  “I’m waiting for the right time for us.”  

 

“It will never be the right time for us.  You just want me, just so you can continue torturing me.”  Alistair hissed out.  His skin crawled more.

 

“Give your body to me willingly, and I will leave your ape alone for good.  I swear this.”  Azure whispered against his skin.  “No one else in my life.  No other wives.  I just want you.”  

 

His laugh was full of mirth.  Alistair knew better.  “You are nothing but a liar.  I know you don’t mean a single word.  You would hurt Kazumi.  You would harm other women for your gain.  So I guess you’ll have to force me into bedding you.”  He turned his head towards this hateful man.  “You are good at that.”

 

Pushing the smaller man away, Azure departed the cage.  “No good will come from me doing that.  I want you willingly.”

 

Hitting the bars his voice was full of sarcastic bite.  “Yeah, I can see that going so well for you.”  As the doors slammed shut, Alistair slunk down to the ground.  “Kazumi.”  He whispered in longing.  

 

XXX

 

 

Asami couldn't stop himself from noticing how Kirishima was watching his kitten.  He knew that his secretary wasn't interested in him sexually.  He knew there were amicable feelings between them both of friendship.  He just found something anew in how his trusted friend looked upon his lover.  

 

“Spill.”  He ordered.

 

Kirishima wondered if he should as he could see his ‘Son’ still pray on the terrace.  “Kristen informed me of some interesting things.  Things of her past.”

 

Asami hummed his understanding to that.  “What has she said?”

 

“About reincarnation.  How many times she has been through it.  She has always died so young.  This time was the only time she was given this chance to be this form.”  Kirishima led off with saying.

 

“And how did she figure this out?”  So she found out.  Now was it that irritating Fei Long or someone else?  Asami kept his eye on his kitten.

 

"It was after her last battle with Sakazaki.  During her sleep, she had these dreams.  Dreams she knew that weren't really so.  She confronted Fei Long about it and he confirmed many things.  She also made him change a rule about termination saying he had the ability to change it since it was idiotic."

 

Asami chuckled at that.  “It is true.  It is.”

 

Kirishima glanced down to his boss in surprise.  “You knew?”

 

“Akihito was told of his father being an angel.  Told where his mother is currently.”  His eyes went to his secretary.  “You obviously know who it is.”

 

"Yes.  Also, Fei Long didn't tell him the complete story.  About his father, that is.  His father was an angel until he confronted Azure.  In this confrontation, he was killed.  After his death, he was reincarnated into someone else."  Kirishima sighs became almost too heavy.  "His father is me."

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Asami smirked.  “I already did your son so I hope you don’t object.”

 

Of course, he would find humor in this.  "That, I already know.  There are too many things I want to know, but first is this;  Do you intend on keeping him by your side after this is done with?"

 

Asami was unable to answer since Akihito chose this time to step inside the penthouse.  "That question is for another time."  To his kitten, he said, "Yes?"

 

“Nothing.  Just came in for some lemon water.”  Came his soft answer as he wandered into the kitchen.  Akihito’s thoughts were on other things right now besides relationships.  They were still on his friend.  Though he did have one question.  “Who has their eye on Suoh?”

 

“Ten of my strongest men.  Why?”  Asami answered.

 

Akihito nodded his head.  “Don’t be surprised if that jerk tries to irritate Alistair by using Suoh.  He may be a capable person, but Azure isn’t this old for nothing.”

 

Raising his phone to his ear, Kirishima dialed up the one in charge.  His eyes went to Asami.  “No answer.  We should go there.”  

 

Agreeing to that, Asami went to his kitten.  “I won’t leave towards the battle without you.  Let me check this out.”

 

"Well if you do that, don't be surprised if I end up doing something you won't enjoy,"  Akihito mentioned as he turned his back to him.  "I just hope that they are busy tying Suoh down."

 

“We hope so too.”  Grabbing his secretary’s wrist, Asami brought them to Sion to find it in shambles.  “Suoh wouldn’t do this just to get away.  Get video on this.”

 

Rushing away to where the security room was, Asami could feel that no other was in this place.  “Akihito.”  He whispered out.  As he felt the other presence come to him quickly, he also heard the quick intake of breath.

 

"Azure's men,"  Akihito stated.  "The air is so thick with their demonic smell."

 

Coming back out with a pad, Kirishima showed Asami the footage.  “It was much too quick for even Suoh to react to this.”

 

"They are using him against Alistair."  Akihito took a few steps away just to feel Kristen entering the place.  His attention went to her before he decided to wander a bit closer to Asami.  It was hard to keep this secret from her.  "Why are you here?"

 

Hearing that horrible tone from him, Kristen felt their dynamic shift.  “Had to due to those creeps decided to storm the building in search of us.  I figured this would be the next logical choice to head to.”  She glanced around.  “What happened?”

 

"Azure's men captured Suoh and some of our men,"  Kei answered for her as he stepped closer to her.  "Where else can we hide since Asami is a demon?"

 

“I don’t hide.”  

 

Akihito knew Asami wouldn’t just do that.  “And it is fine for someone like me to do that.”

 

He had to move away from his lover before another argument ensued.  He didn’t want him already in this fight.  Now it was this.  “I have already lost most of my men.  Now I need to bring in the ones that don’t normally handle the heavy artillery.”

 

"I will help,"  Kristen announced.

 

Now, this is what Akihito didn't need to hear.  "No!  Absolutely not.  You have already been injured enough by Azure and Sakazaki.  There is no way you will join."

 

Kei stepped in between both of them.  “Kris.”  He warned softly.  Their son had a point.

 

Except Kristen wasn’t reading the signals as she lowered her voice some.  “You are forbidding me?  Who are you?  My mother?”

 

“No, but I am someone who is very concerned for your safety.  I know that Kei is too.  We don’t want you to be injured again.”

 

Stepping far enough away to have a phone conversation, Asami could see what will happen.  "I appreciate it.  No, he can't have him."  He said into the phone.

 

Anger ripping right through her at being left out of this, Kristen stepped closer to him.  “And tell me why I can’t do this, Akihito.  Why?  Tell me now!”

 

It was as if the Earth was quaking underneath him while his skin seemed to become inflamed now.  The overwhelming need to protect was so fierce that Akihito couldn't stop it the moment it left his mouth.  "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DIE AGAIN, MOTHER!!  I CAN'T!  I JUST CAN'T!"  The moment the words were spilled out of him, Akihito stepped back as tears tumbled from his eyes.  He felt so unaware of himself being transported out of there until he was at his old home.  

 

Placing him gently down to the ground, Asami brushed his hair back.  He was glad to have slapped that bracelet on the man quickly as his powers were going haywire at the moment.  “I understand why you couldn’t be calm in that moment.”  His voice was gentle.

 

“I’m going to die.  I just broke a rule.”  His tears continued to tumble away.  “I won’t be able to help release my friend.  I won’t be able to help stop this.”  His face turned to the other man.  “I won’t be able to help stop you from not being a demon.  I failed you.”

 

“You haven’t.”  Reaching inside his jacket for a handkerchief, he dabbed the other man’s eyes.  “As for those rules, they are done for anyhow.  You won’t be terminated.”

 

“How can you be certain?”

 

Sighing, Asami felt that he shouldn’t be the one telling him this.  “When we get back, you’ll need to have a conversation with her.  Also with Kirishima.”

 

“Why him?”  

 

“Trust me.”  Moving closer to the man, Asami pressed his lips against his cheek.  “Right now you should calm down before this conversation.”

 

Nodding his head Akihito glanced all around before he smirked.  “You just want to have your way with me.”

 

“I do, but you are delicious.”  Placing his arm around him, Asami settled for this instead.  “This is also nice to do, but only with you.” 

 

XXX

 

Back in a safe house, Kristen watched as Asami and Akihito emerged in the room.  Now it seemed that Akihito was much calmer compared to than before.  "I know that I'm your mother.  I woke up realizing this on my own after some dreams that I had."  She paused as she thought of her conversation with Kei.  "Even Kei got me to agree to stand down for this fight."

 

Grateful of that, Akihito released his bracelet as he sat down.  “Um.”  Raising his hands in the air, he lowered them in self-defeat.  “I’m at a loss for words.”

 

Kei spoke up.  “She has already spoken to Fei Long about those rules.  She has got him to agree to toss them out.  She has also had to ask him about a question pertaining to your father.”

 

"My dad is an angel.  That is how much that I know."  Akihito told him.  As silence could be heard, he examined everyone's faces.  "What?"

 

Kristen felt so tired once more.  “Yes, your father is an angel.  Was an angel.”  She corrected.  “He was killed during a fight with Azure.  This was confirmed by Fei Long.  He only had the heart to tell you half of the truth.  I’m sorry.”

 

Placing his hand to his mouth, Akihito shook his head.  “This demon must be destroyed.”

 

Getting up she took Kei’s hand.  “Your father was reincarnated.  He is someone you don’t have to look too far for.”

 

Hearing the hint, Akihito slowly stood up.  “Are you telling me that glasses here is my father?”

 

“Yes.  I am certain that I have changed a lot by your standards, but.”  It was so hard to place into words for Kei right now even as Akihito stepped closer to him.  “I’m just an ordinary man now.”

 

Shaking his head slowly, Akihito laughed at that.  “You, ordinary?  What I’ve seen you accomplish the short time I’ve been here with him, no.”

 

“He does have a point, Kirishima.”  

 

Seeing his boss smirking away with some hidden glee, Kei was jerked back as a pair of arms wrapped around him.  “I will now know what type of child we’ll have in the future.  I have been unsure of how I’d be as a father.”

 

Asami scoffed at that notion.  “You doubted that.  How absurd.”

 

Thankful for that comment, Kristen agreed.  “Kei, I always knew you’d make a wonderful father.  See the proof.”

 

XXX

 

His hands gripped the bars as he first watched an unconscious Kazumi trussed up by his hands, in front of him.  They had already taken his clothes off, and his legs were already shackled to the ground.  

 

“Stop this.”  Alistair grounded his teeth as he watched Azure enjoy the scene from where he stood.

 

As his men cleared out of the room, Azure stepped closer to open the briefcase.  "I have to admit that besides a few scars, Suoh has a fine body."  Clicking his tongue as he took out a sexual implement, he shook his head.  "Pity that I hate such large bodies, though.  If I did, I would be having my way with him."  He waved what he had in his hand for Alistair's inspection.  "This will have fun with him."

 

Watching the man place lube on it, Alistair tried to halt him again.  “Let him go.”

 

“Will you marry me again?”  At seeing the hesitance, Azure whistled.  “That is a hard no from you.  In this case.”  

 

The moment he watched it placed in Kazumi.  The moment he put the device on.  Kazumi’s eyes snapped open to see Alistair in the cage.  Feeling the vibrations in his backside, he chuckled.  “I’ve been taught to endure many tortures.  Do you believe this will do anything to me?”  

 

Azure knew that the man would act strong.  "I'm sure that you are a regular balls of steel here."  He moved so he can be between both men.  "The object of this game is simple, and Alistair knows it.  So let's see who can endure it the least."  He glanced down at the man's rather large limp penis.  "That is a monster there.  If Alistair folds first, I get him.  If you fold first."  He glances back down.  "And I know when you do.  I will do what I wish with you.  So let's start now."

 

After Azure left, Alistair shook his head.  “Maybe I should fold.  I can’t let you go through this.”

 

“Don’t you dare.  I can handle this.  While I have handled many types of torture, excluding this, I will be able to handle this.  Why?  It is because it is all for you.”  Kazumi’s voice was firm.  “Just don’t say anything that will arouse me.  You do have that type of effect on me.”

 

“I won’t, and it will be easy since I only wish to do that out of this crazy man’s vicinity.”

 

Chuckling at that, Kazumi loved his sweet nymph.  “If you wish, make jokes instead.  Nothing lewd.”

 

“Got it.”  Alistair tried to think of something, but all he could say was, “I remember when I was seven.  I loved heading to the creek all the time with these tiny little boats that my father and I made.  They were just simple little things, but I just enjoyed watching them float down that water all the time.  I’d giggle and stomp around.”  Smiling in remembrance, he leaned against the bars.  “One day I went down there, and I floated my boat down that creek.  You know what I saw next?  I saw these small little bunnies coming towards the water.  I just watched them as they examined my boat the same way I always did before it floated down away from them.”  His eyes went back to Kazumi.  “I always thought that was magical.”

 

“It does sound magical.  Do you think of that memory often?”  

 

Nodding his head, Alistair answered him softly.  "I do.  Especially when I feel at my lowest.  I wanted to share it with you before, but now we have today."

 

Needing to distract himself from this constant feeling inside of him, Kazumi recounted something of his own.  "I remember being young myself and exploring the woods.  I refused for anyone else's help in going there, so I went there by myself.  A child at the age of five."  He smiled.  "I was so foolish that I actually found myself feeling lost.  I prayed for help, and maybe I cried a little, but I don't remember.  Still, I know I prayed.  What came out behind a tree was this deer.  I thought it was a strange thing to be there, but it seemed to want me to follow it, so I did.  When I left the woods I found I wasn't that far from home in the first place."

 

“Perception.”

 

“Perception.”  Kazumi agreed.  “Of course as a kid, things are much larger to you back then.  I just know that I did think that magic existed if that deer came when I needed him the most.”

 

Alistair giggled.  “Fairies do exist by the way.  There are fewer in this world now, but they do exist.  Who knows?  You probably did have one help you that day.”

 

“Maybe.  I just know that right now, I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

 

Feeling a tear escape him, Alistair wished that their hands could touch right now.  “We’ll get out of here.  We know this.”

 

Kazumi smiled at him.  “I’m happy that you are at least thinking this.  We know people who won’t give up on us.”


	14. Prepare the Ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Suoh was kidnapped in order to persuade Alistair. 
> 
> Now in this chapter, Sakazaki has joined up with Azure.

“I have only agreed to let you work with me knowing that it is Asami that we are dealing with.”  Azure couldn’t help his drawl while he sized up the male looking at the monitor.  

 

Sakazaki almost smirked at the view in that room.  A cute little bird in a cage.  A naked Suoh with a plug up his bum.  It was amusing, almost.  “They got rid of someone I’m very fond of.  My demon concubine.”  His eyes flitted momentarily over to Azure.  “I’ve known Akihito a long time.  So has my concubine.  We wiped out his entire home.”  Leaning back into his seat, he stroked his goatee.  “Pumpkin grew up to be powerful.  So don’t be surprised if he comes along to this cattle call.”

 

Azure smiled now.  “I’m counting on it.  Though as much as I will play with that one.”  He noticed an angry grimace from the other man.  “The one in the cage is my prize.  I want him to submit to me willingly.  It has been no fun forcing him.”

 

“I get that, but I’m sure there is no bother tasting him a little.”

 

Oh, how he wanted to.  "Did you love your concubine?  You seem to want him back pretty badly."

 

"I do.  While he is a very pretty thing to look at, he is quite devilish."  Pressing a finger to his lips, Sakazaki added, "Plus, he is great with blowjobs."

 

Groaning away at this man Azure found himself thankful when Lily stepped in.  “Hello dear.”

 

“Daddy!  Who is the handsome man that you are with?”  

 

Studying the nasally sounding woman, Sakazaki almost guffawed at her.  She was wearing a bikini top along with a fishnet type short.  She was actually wearing this around her own father.  “This must be the infamous Lily.”

 

Pleased to be known, Lily came up to him to automatically sit on his lap.  “Pleased to meet you.  Would you care to join me for some drinks?”

 

“What about Asami, dear?”  Azure reminded her casually.  “Sakazaki is presently taken.”

 

Uncaring about either, Lily pressed herself against the man more.  “Well I still want him, but he is probably fucking that Aki dude.  Right now I wouldn’t mind this one.”

 

Releasing a merciless laugh, Sakazaki easily lifted her off his laugh.  “Oh my dear I hate to break it to you, but you are simply not my type.  I’d rather be doing your father.”  He straightened up his shirt.  “He is right, I am taken.”

 

Anger laced through her all over again as she stomped her feet.  “Fags!”  

 

Watching her depart Sakazaki was still laughing.  "Oh, she is a hoot."  Finding a hand on his crotch, he looked to the other man.  "Yes?"

 

It was all a part of necessity for him as Azure brought the man down in front of him.  “Suck, and I’ll help you get your concubine back.”

 

While he was not one to ever bow down to do such a thing, Sakazaki did this just to get his crazy blonde back.

 

XXX

 

Opening the door to Barry’s place, Shinji was taken aback by a stunning man sitting on his couch.  As his senses began to come alive as the other rose up to glare at him, that’s when Barry chose that moment to step into the room.

 

“Shinji, this is my brother Pierre.  Pierre, this is my mate, Shinji.”  

 

Shinji took note of the agitation in his mate’s voice.  He noticed how his shoulders were so tense.  How his canines were actually pronounced.  “Good Afternoon.”

 

Pierre stood up to his full height to regard the stranger.  His hand raised up to regard him in distaste.  "An outsider.  Have you allowed yourself to fall that far?  You should be ashamed."

 

Turning back to his brother, Barry grunted.  “Ashamed?  It is you and the rest who have turned me away.  All because I can reproduce a child.”

 

Eyes wide, Pierre admonished him.  “You allow yourself to say this in front of him.  Do you have no shame?”

 

“Shinji knows all about me.”

 

"He is a human.  He has no rights to know of you like that."  Pierre stalked up closer but was stopped by his brother.  

 

Barry pushed him away.  “He is no ordinary human.”

 

Shinji raised his eyebrow knowing it was time to shut this other up.  How he didn’t need this headache.  So he decided to light himself up before spheres began to dance here and there around him.  Spotting the stunned look on Pierre’s face, he halted his activity.  “I’m a Pure Light Being.  At least I used to be one.  I only came out of retirement to help fight a demon.”

 

With pride, Barry came back to take his hand.  “Azure Kyoto has become a menace.  So he is helping his friends to gather his friends back from harm.”

 

Still stunned, Pierre was gaping.  "Are you joining this fight with them?"  He asked his brother.

 

“No.  All I’ve done is give them protection spells.  At least the Pure Light Beings.  It is dangerous for me to go alone.”  He frowned.

 

Shinji squeezed his hand for comfort.  “I want you safe.”

 

“I know.”

 

Watching his brother place his head against the other, Pierre sighed.  “I did come here to say that we needed you back.  I didn’t say why.”  Taking a deep breath of air, he released it.  “Most of our population was wiped out.”

 

“Is that why you needed him.  To help you procreate?”  Shinji shook his head.  “I hate to sound possessive, but he is mines.”

 

“Really?  I love it when you get that way with me.”  Barry whispered.  As he glanced back to his dour brother, he noticed the tears.  “Who did it?”

 

“The same one who has your friends.  I don’t know how he discovered us, but it was him.”  Pierre slumped back into the chair.  “It was horrible.  Only half the population is there, Barry.  We are afraid that he’ll come back.”

 

“Did you move them?”

 

“We moved, but who knows when he’ll find us again.”  He began to sob.  “He took my love away.”

 

Separating from Shinji, Barry got down on his knees to comfort his brother.  “The one in charge of this whole deal is a demon.  He is actually one of the good ones.  He wants to stop this so he can get it out of him.  He’ll help us if we help him.  I’m sure of it.”

 

Shinji stepped closer to him.  “I’ve been friends with him for a long time.  Asami is a man of his word.  He will help.  He does know about Barry and myself.  He also has a mate that is a Pure Light Being.  He is helping us.  Would you like to try?”

 

Pierre thought about it as a slow nod began to form.  “Yes.  We need to preserve us.  We are dwindling.”

 

“Good.  Though I won’t come back.  I’m happy with Shinji.  If I mate with someone, it will be with him.  I will be having his child.”  Barry was absolute in his decision as he brought his brother up to his feet.  

 

Sizing up the older male, Pierre tutted a bit.  "Ulch.  Well, at least they'll be interesting babies.  I say this since he is what he is."

 

“I’m so happy you approve.”  Raising his phone up to his ear, Shinji noticed how the other man didn’t hear his sarcasm.  Barry winked at him as he caught it himself.

 

XXX

 

Rolling his eyes while bringing his knees further in, Alistair growled like an angry dog.  “This is just disgusting.”

 

"Agreed."  Kazumi felt jealous of his lover for his ability to turn his back to the scene and cover his ears.  He was forced to hear each detail.  

 

“I wish I can make you deaf temporarily so you didn’t have to hear this, Kazumi.”

 

“I wish you could too.”  As the vibration increased, Kazumi gritted his teeth.

 

Now that was dirty of them to do.  At hearing the increased pressure inside Kazumi, Alistair groaned in pain.  “My leg is killing me being in here for so long.  I need more exercise than this.”

 

Behind Kazumi, Azure glanced over at the smaller male as he rubbed his leg.  Removing himself from Sakazaki, he went over to the cage to get down on his knees.  “I know it is terrible for your kind to be so inactive, but if you just give in, I’ll let you out.”

 

Alistair crawled away from the complacent man.  “So you can force yourself onto me?  Heck no.”

 

Laughing at how cute this being was, Sakazaki smiled.  "Oh, he loves you.  He wants this whole life with you.  I'm just a simple tool to make you give in."  Rolling to his side, he winked at him.  "He was telling me how much he would give you before."

 

“I want to leave here with Kazumi.  That’s what I want.  He is as much of a liar as you are, Sakazaki.  So whatever you are saying to me is nothing but bull.”

 

“I should just kill Suoh then.”  Producing a knife, Sakazaki got up.  “This should help speed things along for us.”

 

It was as if he could hear the slow ticking of a clock happen as the larger man stood from the bed.  Alistair’s eyes took in the blade.  

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

He was mildly aware that Kazumi was saying something to him, but all he was thinking of was of him.  Alistair didn’t want to lose him at all.  So he slowly stood up.  All the while the clock in his mind was still ticking.

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

“Demons lie all the time to still gain what they want.  You’ll still end up harming him.”  Was his statement.

 

While it wasn’t in his realm to allow Suoh to live, Azure considered just sending the man away to Asami.  It was all to have Alistair in his possession once more.  “That is true.  Will you be mines fully if I send him back to Asami free of harm?”

 

Kazumi shook his head.  “You know they will lie to you.  Don’t do it.  I will lay my life down for you as well, Alistair.”  He swore.

 

Alistair glanced to that gleaming blade that just dangled there.  It was menacing.  “I know, but so will I for you.”

 

His eyes widened at those words.  Kazumi was more vehement now.  “Don’t Alistair.  You know that he will take advantage of you.  He will most likely kill you again.”

 

Eyes squeezed shut.  Tear escaping.  Alistair opened them to take in Azure for just a second.  “Place the shackle around my neck.  Allow me to say goodbye to Kazumi.  I will stay with you willingly.  Just please send him back to Asami unharmed.”

 

“No!”  

 

Producing the shackle, Azure stepped into the cage to place it on his prize.  “Say you goodbye.  I swear I will send him back out of mercy for you.  I don’t do this ever.”

 

Stepping out of the cage, Alistair launched himself at Kazumi where he automatically took the implement out of him.  “Please forgive me.  Please.  I love you.  I’ll do anything for you.  I’m so happy that I met you.”

 

Feeling his lips pressed against him, Kazumi tried to break out of his bindings to get out of there.  “I love you too.  Don’t do this.  Don’t.”

 

“I have to.  I’m sorry.  I know you hate me right now.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

"Argh!  Seriously!  This is like the worst serial ever!!!"  Sakazaki blurted out as he dressed.  "Even though sex with Azure was pretty damn good, now I have this bad image in my head."

 

Envy began to claw its way into Azure as the couple continued to ignore Sakazaki’s outburst.  As he snapped his fingers to zap Suoh to where he belonged, he rounded on Alistair.  “Come with me.  We’ll be married upon the hour.”

 

“And what about me?”  Sakazaki wondered with some boredom.

 

“There will be something waiting for you in your bedroom.  Thanks for your help.  Just stick around since I know Asami will be here.”  Azure told him as he continued to guide Alistair out the room.

 

Pausing to gather himself, Sakazaki finally moved towards his quarters.  He passed several of the guards before he entered his lavish bedroom to find a questioning Sudou.  "See what you get for rushing off on stupid errands."

 

At the sound of his voice, Sudou ran up to him.  "Oh, they sent me off to this horrible place.  You were right.  I'm so sorry."

 

Pleased to find a groveling man, Sakazaki placed him down on the bed.  “Good.  Now get this taste of old man off me.  I went through a lot to get you back.”

 

“Anything you desire.”

 

XXX

 

In another room, Alistair hugged himself as he looked all around the vast room.  He knew the whole place was protected.  The air was too thick with it.  

 

Azure touched the slim man’s shoulder just to see him gasp before moving far enough from him.  “You came to me willingly.”

 

“To save Kazumi.  I’m not spreading my legs for you.”  Alistair continued to move around.  This had to be his safest bet.  

 

“Such a shame.  I am a magnificent lover.”

 

He scoffed as he moved to see the open door of the closet.  The idiot expected him to dress in stuff that woman wore.  “There is no way I’m dressing in that.”

 

“It would be perfect for you.”  Azure shrugged.  “I’ll change it to something else.”  

 

Hearing a guard come in to whisper something, Alistair felt some respite finally as Azure had to depart.  “I’m so sorry Kazumi.”  He whispered in a wilting voice.  “I do love you.”

 

XXX

 

Surprised to find Kazumi landing naked in the penthouse, Kei rushed over to his friend to cover him up with his jacket.  “Kazumi, I’ll call the Physician right away.”

 

Grabbing his friend, Kazumi raised himself up to a sitting position.  “Alistair gave himself up to save me.  We have to get him back.”

 

Steadying his friend, Kei paused before he could speak.  “We will.  I swear this to you.  We have the Arbatrovs’ coming to help us.  Shinji has come out of retirement to help us as well.”  He almost hesitated at the last part.  “We also have Fauns helping us.  Azure wiped out half of them.  So they are coming in to fight with us.”

 

Blinking at the information, Kazumi forgot the pain in his back section.  “What else have I missed since I’ve been gone?”

 

Chuckling, Kei answered plainly.  "I happen to be Akihito's father in reincarnated form.  Also, Kristen is his mother.  That's what you missed."

 

“I guess congratulations are in order.”

 

“Thanks.”  Pressing the speed dial for the Physician, Kei informed him to come to the penthouse right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have faith in me when it comes to Alistair.


	15. Desperation Strikes

Asami and Akihito had studied all the Fauns.  Some were still too injured to fight.  Others were ready to fight.  When they first met Asami, they were far too hesitant due to him being a demon, but when they knew what Akihito was, they were forming into groups to train.  

 

Akihito couldn’t believe it.  “With them fighting with us, we can beat them.”

 

“We can.”  Placing the bracelet on his kitten, Asami needed to place his arm around him.  It was such a quick need.  A desire.  “I do want this out of me.  It’s a pain.”

 

“You are already powerful enough.”  He smirked.  “You bastard.”

 

Rounding on him, Asami smirked back.  “Now that is a first from you.  I thought you couldn’t say such things.”

 

Fire in his eyes, Akihito winked at him.  “I can say that at least.”  Turning from him, he felt another fire within him that wasn’t quelling.  He wondered if Asami was feeling the same.  

 

Taking his kitten’s hand, Asami transported them to a safe house where he knew they could be safe.  He pushed his robes out of the way.  “My sweet horny kitten.  I can smell you all over that field.  Were you trying to attract me that hard?”

 

Hands in his hair, Akihito murmured.  “Somehow this fight has gotten me this way, Ryuichi.”  

 

All to gently he placed him on his back.  “Akihito.”  He cooed out.  Rolling those legs back so his feet could be placed to the side of that smooth face.  Asami enjoyed the instant spread of those all too perfect round ass cheeks.  

 

His penis tweaked at the first lick of his puckered hole.  Akihito moaned deeply as the man rolled his tongue around.  “Ryuichi.”  He could feel his pre-cum already dripping out of him.

 

Knowing how well trained his Akihito was, Asami raised himself up.  “I’m feeling very impatient now.”

 

“Same here.”

 

Keeping the smaller man in this position Asami placed himself over on top of him.  Leaning forward a little, he placed his cock at Akihito’s entrance.  Anyone else he wouldn’t try this with, but with his flexible kitten, he knew he wouldn’t have that much trouble to attempt.  

 

Confused, Akihito had to ask.  “What do you call this position?”

 

“The, Pile Driver.  You’ll enjoy this.”  Asami promised as he began to move inside the smaller male.

 

XXX

 

The room was slowly becoming littered with lemon water.  It was only his eyes that were digesting any of it.

 

“Surely you are thirsty.”  

 

Ignoring the irritating older man, Alistair just stayed where he was.  He just sat by the bay window.  The barred up window that mostly obstructed his view of the world.  He had a feeling that this was the only room with bars.  They were the very same ones to keep his powers at bay.  

 

Azure came towards him with a glass.  “Drink.  You need this.”

 

"To stunt my powers this long will make me die out.  I have forsaken my own charge due to you.  You know how important this is for us."  Alistair continued to stare out that window.  "I don't care for that water.  Also, I don't care for you."

 

Grabbing him by the arms Azure was angry.  "All you fucking care about is that lover of yours."

 

“Of course I do.  I want Kazumi to be safe.”  Alistair barked out a bit of laughter.  “I’m not afraid of you when it is only us.  You’ve already raped me when I was young.  You’ve already killed me along with my family.  You already took things that were precious to me away.  I saved the person that was most precious to me just so he can kick your sorry.”  Feeling a slap, Alistair held a sideways smile.  “I’m not afraid anymore of you.  Do your worst to me.”

 

Shaking his head Azure knew what could be the thing that would be the worst for the man.  “All I have to do is destroy everything on that precious plane of yours.  How about that?”

 

Nodding his head, Alistair wandered over to the bed before he grabbed one of the glasses to break.  Taking one of the larger shards he poised it over his wrist.  “Good luck in getting there without my help.”

 

Watching him slit his wrist, Azure yelled out to the man.

 

XXX

 

Fei Long approached Akihito and Asami as the many gathered in the safe haven he had to build for them all.  He could still feel the tension between himself and Asami as he neared them.  “They are all ready to hear you speak.”

 

Akihito almost chuckled as he spotted someone across the room.  “The Tooth Fairy is here.  Really?”

 

“She says she has some frustration issues to work out.  That’s her reason for being here.”  Fei Long noticed how Mikhail winked at him even as Yoh crossed his arms in irritation towards the man.  “Yoh will be working out his own frustration with Mikhail soon.”

 

Asami spotted how Mikhail was flirting with the man from across the room.  “Mikhail can tend to be aggravating.  Yuri hasn’t been able to stop him yet.”

 

Sensing a possible standoff between both men, Akihito sent a signal to Yuri to stop his brother before he spoke up.  "We should start."

 

XXX

 

In the background, Kazumi listened to Asami while he spoke.  He mostly knew of everything he was saying.  Knew of the plan.  Though his mind stayed on Alistair.  

 

 _‘This is temporary.  I caught word that Azure has fifty men ready to fight against Asami.  I managed to trick that creep in getting the shackle off so I can do this.  Please warn Akihito to have Fei Long protect the plane.  He is planning on invading it to waste it.’_ It was Alistair’s voice in his head.  Weak.  Furtive.  

 

 _‘How did you manage to get it off of you?’_ Kazumi asked back as his eyes found Fei Long.  At least he could cut out the middle man.  

 

Alistair hesitated in his answer.  _‘I slit my own wrist.  I’m fine, but it was the only way so I can pass this message.  I knew he wouldn’t let me leave.’_

 

He fought the urge to yell at him, but instead said, _‘Are you all right now?  I wish you didn’t sacrifice yourself for me.  I can handle myself.  Right now we are coming soon for you.’_

 

There was a sweet heavenly sigh on the other side.  _‘I know you are coming.  That’s what I love about you.  I have more things I want to share with you, Kazumi.  Just please tell them, and please be careful.  I have to go.  I love you.’_

 

Feeling a lost connection, Kazumi was saddened by this as he indicated for Fei Long to come towards him so they can speak.  “Alistair just communicated to me.  He warned me that Azure is planning on invading your plane.  You need to protect it.”

 

Nodding his head, Fei Long disappeared temporarily to head home as Yoh rushed over to him.  “What was that about?”

 

“He went home to protect your home.  Alistair sent a warning to me.”  

 

Yoh decided it was best to follow his lover home just in case there was an ambush.  Of course, all he saw was an upset Tao for not being able to join this crusade.  

 

XXX

 

Opening up his eyes, Alistair blinked before rushing away from the other man.  “Get away from me.”  He hissed.  

 

Insulted, Azure pulled him back towards him.  “Never try to kill yourself again.  What were you trying to accomplish?”

 

Giving him a rabbit punch to the nose, Alistair was satisfied for some space.  “I needed a long vacation from you.”

 

“When have you become so willful?”

 

The stupid idiot thought he was this wilting flower.  “A long time ago.”

 

Azure sized the man up happily.  “You will be in my bed in no time then.”

 

Sickened by that, Alistair surprised the man by melting away through the floorboards.  As he found himself in the lower bedroom where Sakazaki was, he cringed before disappearing once more.

 

Sudou jerked away from his lover in surprise.  “What was that?”  

 

Door bursting open, Azure stormed inside.  “Alistair escaped!”

 

Rolling his eyes as he felt his dick go limp, Sakazaki moved Sudou off him.  "Doesn't matter.  They are all coming here anyhow.  All we have to do is get the advantage."  He chuckled.  "Well, we do have one since they don't quite have the numbers."

 

Angry, Azure almost wanted to demolish that stupid grin off his face.  “He has that very beautiful Akihito.  Asami does.”

 

Sudou clicked a pen that was found nearby.  “Akihito still has memories of his parents.  Loves them and is very highly haunted by how they died.”  He was proud of that moment.  “Kristen is his mother.”

 

"That is established,"  Sakazaki added.

 

He smiled at his lover.  "What Sakazaki didn't quite know, but I did, was who the father is.  He has been reincarnated after being an angel."  Sudou tossed the pen aside.  "I guess being tortured like I was is helpful.  Well, Asami also knows this person quite well.  So well in fact that you could say that he is his right-hand man."

 

Staring at the man hard, Azure lessened up the glare.  “End with this soon.  I have a quick errand to attend to.”  

 

As the man departed the bedroom, Sakazaki went back up to Sudou.  “I told him you would prove your worth.”

 

"Thank you, darling."

 

XXX

 

Kirishima shut his eyes to read his atmosphere after he stepped into his apartment.  It was a bold choice to come here.  It was foolish as well, but even Asami knew where he’d be.  

 

So he stood there in the middle of his living room to feel the air around him.  He could suddenly smell the tinge in the air.  This was normal but wasn't was the other smell.  Was he always able to detect it before, or was this a newly honed in device after finding about demons?

 

He heard a footstep in the bedroom area that wasn’t Kristen.  She wasn’t heavy footed.  His eyebrow quirked up at it as the person stepped into the living area.  The smell became more intense.  They were coming for him now.  

 

"Running out of hostages to take?"  He inquired coolly as he turned to find that it was Azure standing there.

 

Now if this is truly Akihito's father, he truly has changed.  Azure had to do so deep remembering regarding his own past to figure out that this was indeed true.  Akihito's father in a previous life was an older version of that man.  Beautiful.  Pristine.  Now to see the reincarnated form in front of him, Azure couldn't believe his eyes.  

 

Kirishima Kei had his own reputation due to being in the employ of Asami.  He came across as highly efficient in many areas.  More areas that others could possibly dream about.  In his previous life, he was a peaceful man.  In this life, he was more of a deadly weapon in a beautiful form.  Azure had been close enough to the man before, but this was truly the first time to be in his presence without anyone else around.  The man is handsome.  Incredibly so.

 

“I do need you.”  Azure stepped closer.  “I won’t exactly kill you.”  He tilted his head.  “Not yet, at least.”

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima didn’t need to produce a man made weapon against him.  Though, there are certain things that did come very handy with all this actual magic coming into play.  

 

Azure began to make his move when the man vanished in front of him.  He blinked hard knowing that this person was an ordinary human now.  “What?!”  

 

Emerging at the safe house, Kirishima automatically stalked towards the office.  His pace wasn’t hurried as he stepped inside.  “He made his move to try to take me.  I appreciate this little gift.”  Tapping his wrist watch, he heard the door open and close.  “Suoh?”

 

Kristen shook her head as she neared the office.  “Nah.  I just have news that after Asami gets rid of his demon half, he has these Faun women willing to give him a child.”

 

Asami chuckled as he shook his head.  “I hope you let them down easily for me.  I’m not on the market.”

 

Wishing to ask him the all-important question Kristen halted herself at her fiance's expression.  She'll wait another time for this.  "Of course I did.  Also, the plane is fully protected."

 

“That’s excellent to hear.  At least you’ll be safe up there.”  Coming up to her, Kei planted a kiss on her mouth. 

 

XXX

 

It was nighttime when Kazumi was awoken by another body in his bed.  “Alistair?”

 

“I managed to escape on my own.  I had to get a recharge before I can see you.”  Pressing a kiss on those lips, Alistair felt an immediate sorrow.  “I’m so sorry again about before.”

 

Grabbing his sweet lover, Kazumi quieted him with another kiss as he rolled him onto his back.  “Don’t apologize.  I would have done the same for you.  Did he?”

 

"No.  He didn't force his disgusting body onto me.  When I slit my wrists to trick him to take the shackle off so I can message you."  Alistair had to kiss him again.  "After, he was so busy lecturing me that I decided to disappear.  So I headed to the plane to recharge and then come here."

 

Pressing his groin against him, Kazumi groaned as both their erections grew more.  "That was very clever but very dangerous."  Getting on his knees he felt desperate.  "I'm sorry, but I need you."

 

Laughing, Alistair helped him to take his clothes off.  It was a very simple snap of the fingers.  “Much better.” 


	16. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Alistair escaped by bravely doing something. 
> 
> Also, Kuroda finds out he'll become a family man.

Akihito allowed Asami to sleep as he drifted away to pray.  Really he just stayed in that position just to stare out into nothingness.  He thoughts were clouded knowing that soon things will end here for him.  So his shoulders slumped.  He had a feeling he was pouting as he ended up lying on his side.  

 

He is in love with this man.  

 

“Akihito?”  To see him lying down in such a manner seemed unbecoming.  “Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

 

To hear that smooth baritone had him closing his eyes.  “Just praying.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.  When you pray it is much more elegant.”  Complimented Asami as he dropped down next to him.  “You nervous about this battle?”

 

“I guess.”  He couldn’t tell a lie to the man.  “I’m just thinking of other things.  Soon, I’ll be gone from here once it is done.”

 

There was nothing from Asami assuring him that he never had to leave.  It was just silence.  This silence did nothing to quell his aching heart as Akihito stood up quickly.  After he did, he spotted no emotions in that handsome face from Asami.  It wouldn’t matter to the man if he did leave.

 

“Love is truly a futile emotion for some.”  Akihito stalked off.  Not to the bedroom, but off to his plane.  

 

Yoh lifted his head up as the man appeared.  Oh, he was familiar with that distraught face.  "Would you like to talk?"

 

Shaking his head Akihito continued to keep wandering off till he reached his residence.  As his footsteps continued to walk in there he could feel the heaviness within him until he found himself on his knees.  

 

“You called for me.”

 

He almost smiled when he heard her voice.  “Of course he would.”  Akihito felt too tired to turn his head towards her.  “Is it weird that I can’t call you mom right now?”

 

“No.  We are the same age and you just found out.”  Sitting down across from him, Kristen placed her hand on his.  “You should really talk to Asami about how you are feeling.”

 

“I can’t.  It is like he is drifting away more from me.  Sex is one thing, but.”  Choking on his inability to cope right at the present moment, Akihito wished that Kristen could leave him be.  He just wanted to be left alone.  

 

She exhaled.  “I know that Asami is a complicated man, but it is best that you do speak to him.  Did you say anything to him tonight before you left?”

 

“Love is truly a futile emotion for some.”  His eyes were feeling fuzzy.  “That’s the last thing I said to him before I came here.  Before I didn’t say much else.”

 

"Then as your mother, I will tell you to speak to him."

 

Staring at her for some time Akihito suddenly burst out into a laughing fit.  "Oh, my."  Covering his mouth up, he continued to laugh.  "I'm sorry to laugh, but it sounded so good to hear that after so long."

 

Smirking away at her son, Kristen began to laugh herself.  “It felt good to say actually.”

 

XXX

 

To be called into here at this late hour had Kirishima wondering if he was dreaming.  “Not to be snarky to you, but I’m not this magical being who stays up late at night.  I do require sleep.”

 

"I know you aren't, but seeing as you related to a certain someone I had hope in speaking with you,"  Asami informed him as he stubbed out his Dunhill.  

 

“You both end up in a fight?”  

 

“No, but I did find him laying out there in the fetal position.  He wasn’t praying.  He was just doing that.  We spoke, but not that much.”

 

Kirishima almost did the ‘Aha!’ Moment with him, but simply remained neutral in appearance.  “What was said?”

 

"He said that soon he'll be gone from this place.  He got up, looked at me, and said, ‘Love is truly a futile emotion for some.'  Then he got up to vanish out of here."  Asami went to grab his scotch.  

 

There in lies the problem.  “Do you want him to leave after this is over with?”  

 

The silence stretched out the second the question was dropped.  It was an answer that had Kirishima getting up to practically lord over his own boss.  Asami just sat there with this unreadable expression.  His eyes held no emotion.

 

“Do you have any feelings for Akihito?”  There was still no emotion from Asami.  That tore it.  “You dare to use a Pure Light Being as a sex tool for your own emotion.”  Kirishima exploded.  “THAT IS MY OWN SON THAT YOU’VE USED!”  He stepped back.

 

“Kirishima.”  Asami got up to calm him down, but it obviously wasn’t the end of him.  “I haven’t used him.”

 

"Then do you want him to leave after this?"  There was silence once more.  "I see.  Your silence speaks volumes."  

 

Asami watched his secretary as he stormed out of there.  “What I say is to Akihito alone.”  He murmured.

 

XXX

 

Alistair jerked his head up as Kazumi wandered back into his room.  Suit on and tying his tie on, Alistair visibly gushed with his eyes as he laid on his stomach to watch him in an endearing way.  

 

“It really was love at first sight with you.”  He mentioned as he kicked his feet up in the air.  “You were even so cute and tough looking as a child.”

 

Pausing in his actions, Kazumi let his tie just hang loosely.  “What?”

 

"The jig is up.  I saw you when you were younger."  Alistair was far too innocent in appearance right now.  A halo should have been propped up on top of his head.  "You were thirteen, I'd say.  You were in one of those expensive private schools, and I had a charge there."

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me then?”  

 

“Because you would have been illegal for me to touch.”  He responded in a frank tone.  “I remember how well you defended yourself.  How perfectly graceful you were.  I remember how you helped my charge.”  He smiled sweetly.  “I’m certain you won’t remember his name, but he was the only Korean in the mix there.  He was contemplating suicide pretty harshly.”  

 

Blinking at the memory, Kazumi huffed out a breath.  “I do remember him, and no I don’t remember his name.  Asami does.  That I’m certain of.  He has a much better memory of these things.  He even warned them not to ever touch him again.”

 

Alistair nodded.  "I remember that.  I just was more impressed with you.  More hypnotized by you."  His smile became even more thoughtful.  "Glad you really haven't changed.  Just far sexier."

 

Kazumi didn’t enjoy asking him this question, but he needed to.  “Have you ever had sex with others?”

 

“Yes, but it was only due to sexual frustration over you.  It wasn’t much.  It was always empty and filled with regret.”  Alistair moved himself up to a sitting position.  “Do you hate me?”

 

“No.  I’ve done things I’m not proud of either.  I just wanted to know more about you.”  Coming closer to him, Kazumi placed him in his arms.  “Stay with me after this is all over with.  I truly mean this, Alistair.”

 

Entangling himself around the larger man, Alistair happily complied.  “I will be happy to always stay with you.”  

 

On the plane, Fei Long and Yoh noticed how Alistair's residence changed into a crystallized appearance.  It was the same when Kristen found Kei.  Spotting the continued disheartened expression on Akihito, Fei Long went to him immediately.  

 

“Asami Ryuichi is a tougher case than, Suoh or Kirishima.  You already knew this.”  Fei Long touched his arm to comfort him, but the man didn’t obviously want it.  

 

Pulling away, Akihito shook his head as he moved down towards the stream where Tao was playing.  It seemed he just wanted to be where someone wasn’t aching for love.  Not the type of love like he was suffering from.

 

Yoh approached his mate.  “We’ll keep trying, but you know it’ll take some time.”

 

“I know.  I just think he needs space right now.”  Taking his mate’s hand, Fei Long pulled him along so he can have his private time with him.  

 

XXX

 

Barry had been silent most of the day.  So silent that Shinji had to call him finally in his office for a chat.  As his mate stepped in he ordered him to lock the door.  This was something that needed to be said in private.  

 

“Come here.”

 

Barry did so as he walked over to the couch.  He didn’t know what to say to him as apprehension took hold.  So he sat down aware of so much while being aware of so little at the same time.  

 

Shinji placed his hand under his chin so he can look at him.  "You've hardly spoken at all to me today.  What is going on with you?"

 

“I can’t fight with you when the time comes.”  His voice was nearly inaudible.  

 

“Are you frightened or is Pierre making you not do this?”

 

A weak laugh escaped him.  “No, Pierre isn’t the boss of me.”  Barry was glad for the locked door now.  “I’m pregnant.  I felt that something was off so I checked.  I’m pregnant.  So to go into battle like this with demons would be impossible.”

 

It was a time too quick to become parents, but Shinji wasn’t disappointed as he kissed his mate.  He guessed that the condom was defective at some point.  Not that he cared as he continued to kiss him.  

 

Feeling the heat from his mate, Barry felt himself being pushed down.  “Shinji?”

 

“I’m happy.  I’m thrilled.”  Loosening up that tie, Shinji just wanted to devour his lover.  “You’ll be such a perfect mother.”  

 

Barry’s mouth stopped itself as he felt fingers teasing his nipple.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

XXX

 

At Sion, Asami was pleased when Akihito popped into the room.  Though, he could see that his appearance wasn’t as serene as it normally was.  Nor was it even spunky how he loved it to be.  It was more depressing as he stood there in starkly drab colors on him.  

 

“There is news that Barry won’t be able to attend this filibuster with us.  He has found out that he is with child as of this morning.”  The news was delivered in such a boring way that Asami would have thought this would have excited his kitten.  “At least we have many others to help us.”

 

Getting up from his seat, Asami went around his desk to come to him.  “Kitten, wouldn’t this news excite you?  There is a child on the way.”

 

Akihito was happy for them.  He was just also jealous.  “I am.  I just have so much on my mind right at the present time.”  

 

Bringing his kitten in his arms, Asami held him.  “You’d make a wonderful parent.”

 

The way that was stated had him almost gasping.  Akihito spotted such raw emotion from that face that he wanted to know if he wished for him to stay.  “I can’t have children like them.”

 

“There are other methods, Akihito.”  Asami breathed out as he kissed him.  

 

Fear was ripping right through him wanting this desire to question him so badly.  What will happen if he didn’t want him?  What if Asami didn’t love him back?

 

XXX

 

Azure found Sudou without him on his knees as per usual.  The man was pristine as he lounged out on the chaise.  Nothing was out of place on him.  Though he suspected that blonde hair was fake.  It just seemed too brassy.  

 

“Where is Sakazaki?”  Azure solicited the man in a bored tone.  

 

Sudou got up in almost a prancing way.  “Speaking to a guard about patrol.  That’s all.  We have both dealt with Asami for a long time personally.  Especially myself.”

 

“So why aren’t you with him?”

 

“Because even I know that they’ll get through whether you’ll like it or not.  Asami has always been ingenious about these sort of things.  This does include the people he employs.  Mostly if the person is named, Kirishima Kei.”

 

It was almost sexual in how the man sounded as Azure approached him finally.  "I do know him quite well.  I do know that he is really Akihito's father."  There was such an unbecoming sneer from the man at that name.  "Why that face?"

 

“Why is it always him?  First Sakazaki fell in love with him.”  Sudou hit his leg with his fist.  “He’s still in love with him, you know.  I don’t know why when he is just so boring.”  

 

Azure felt amused now.  "Oh, I don't believe that Akihito is boring.  I found him quite titillating when I met the boy."

 

That made Sudou's jaw clench.  "And now he has Asami.  Asami!  That man and I would be perfect together, but no!  He is with that unattractive Akihito.  I'm prettier!"

 

"Are you really a blonde?"  Azure poked the worm.  Oh, how fun this was.  

 

Aghast, Sudou undid his pants to show him his pubic hair.  "Yes, I'm blonde!!  See!!"

 

Shrugging, Azure pointed out to a section of it.  "There is a bit of black showing, darling."

 

Going into a tizzy, Sudou folded in on himself to find this black hair as Sakazaki came into the room.  “You know he hates it when you tell him he isn’t a blonde.”  Was his only comment as he neared the other man.  

 

Azure quirked up one-half of his mouth as he watched the spectacle.  "It is fun, though."

 

Silently agreeing with the man, Sakazaki would have to end this as he watched his lover pull out his hairs.  "He is a beautiful lover, though.  Best that I've ever had."  This should quell Sudou down.  "I couldn't ask for anything more."

 

Sudou glanced up towards him.  “Really?”

 

“Really.  I have no idea why I ever wanted Akihito in the first place.”  

 

Pants up, Sudou resumed his original egotistic self as he pranced off towards the window.  “You’ve got that right.”

 

Leaning closer to the other man, Sakazaki whispered.  “Things I need to do in order to cope with his mood changes.”

 

“Why do you keep him around?”  Azure wondered.  “True, he is pleasant to look at, but he is high maintenance.”

 

“Well, I’ve gotten many years to live with it.  Plus he is great in bed.”  Sakazaki came even closer to the man’s face.  “Though, you are fantastic.”  He admitted.

 

Staring out the window Sudou could suddenly feel the change in the scenery outside and in here.  As he placed his hand out to feel the edge, he stepped away.  "They're here, and there is a lot of them."

 

Azure and Sakazaki felt the whole place shift to the point that the mansion creaked.  As the sounds of horns were heard, Lily’s screams were followed before the whole place turned dark. 


	17. The Troops are All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Azure and Sakazaki found out that Asami and Akihito have came in with their forces to take them down.

There was such utter temptation for Asami as he forced himself not to study his kitten while he worked.  As he fought himself, he would only catch these beautiful graceful movements of his own Akihito as he spun his magic.  Just once, he glanced behind towards the smaller male as he stood upon a secured stoned structure weaving his magic.  When one of the demons charged, Akihito produced a spear from out of nowhere to strike it forth.  

 

“Hey!  I shouldn’t be the only one fighting here bastard.”  Snarked out Akihito as he continued doing his job before calling out orders to his fellow beings.

 

Asami turned himself around to bring himself forward.  Azure was so caught off guard that he didn’t even bother to protect his property properly.  Was this a trick or just him being overconfident.

 

As for Azure himself, he stood in a hidden room to watch all that was unfolding out on his own property.  His own daughter was off in the mansion someplace where he even didn't care about no more.  To him, she was dead to his life.  She served no purpose seeing that even someone as powerful as Asami didn't care for her.  What he did care for was Akihito.  

 

His eyes drifted to where Akihito stood.  The way his arms extended out as waves of energy flowed out towards his fellow beings.  It was apparent that it was the strongest ones out there.  So this had to be done accordingly seeing as anything his own men were doing to them were being protected.  Azure had no idea how that was possible.  They can always hurt them.  

 

Hearing the soft quaking of the Earth, Azure wondered if it was Asami or them doing this until he spotted them.  He spotted the Fauns rushing out towards the mansion in droves.  “I should have destroyed them all.”  He murmured.

 

Spears, lightning strikes, and the ground-breaking up towards the mansion, Asami glanced over to Kirishima as the man wasn't phased by fighting demons by now.  "Doing this with regular factions will be boring from now on." He mused.

 

Landing a kick right in a demon’s groin, Kirishima reviewed his face too casually.  “It would appear so, Sir.”

 

“Plus, your son is pretty strong in his abilities.”  Asami complimented.

 

Taking in how his boss appeared, it seemed as though he was smitten all over again by Akihito.  The way he would look back over to him with softened eyes, Kirishima released a small smile.  “He does indeed.”  

 

Seeing how quick Fei Long dashed towards another podium to hit someone from killing off a Faun, Asami had to stop himself from obsessing over his lover for now.  He can save that for later.  

 

XXX

 

Lily was dashing here and there in the mansion.  All bravado missing as she continued to check her line of sight for anything that could harm her.  She pushed her father’s helpers roughly aside.  She killed some for refusing to move away.  When she slid to a stop in front of Sakazaki though, Lily was almost at a loss for words.

 

“The little lamb is scared.  Bah bah.”  Sakazaki taunted teasingly.  His eyes viewed her attire.  “How much of a slut are you?  Dressed like this in front of your dad.  Do you want to entice him too?  Sheer bra and shorts that leave nothing to the imagination.”

 

She stepped back as the much larger man continued to loom over her.  “I was in my bedroom when this happened.  I didn’t have time to put a shirt on.”  

 

Sudou stepped behind her.  “Have you ever had two men at once?”

 

Surprised by him, Lily jumped.  “No.”  She began to speak more softly.  “You offering?”

 

Sakazaki’s laugh rolled out of him softly as he took her hair.  “Sure.”

 

“You interested?  Sakazaki is very endowed.”  Sudou came closer to her to whisper the next part in her ear.  “As endowed as Asami.”

 

Aroused but still frightened due to the fighting outside, she said, “What about all of that outside?”

 

"Sex and fighting make it better."  Sudou sighed in a very heavenly way.  "You'll love it.  I promise you."

 

Sakazaki could see the girl following his lover.  She was very hooked.  “I get to finally have a very promising threesome.”

 

Lily giggled unaware of what might occur the second she stepped through that door.

 

XXX

 

There was far too many surrounding him at once.  Pierre stared into their eyes to see how perverse they were as they neared him.  He struck at one, but another grabbed onto him so hard that he was dragged to the ground.  He kicked.  He cursed even as one licked up his leg.  

 

“Heh!  Pretty goat.”  One sounded like a country hick as it grabbed him to spread his legs out.  

 

Instead of saying anything, Pierre just tried to fight them off till a saving grace appeared in the form of electricity sparking through their bodies.  Moving to get up he turned his head to see that it was Shinji who lent him a hand.  So without further ado, he grabbed his dropped ax to begin bludgeoning them.  

 

Alistair could feel familiar eyes on him even if he couldn’t judge where they were coming from.  His focus was in his immediate area even as Kazumi was near to him.  

 

“How long can all of you keep this up?”  Kazumi questioned him suddenly.

 

He almost scoffed at that.  “You chose to ask this of me now?  We are in the middle of fighting.”  Alistair briefly looked at him.  “Don’t worry.  I’m pretty good to last a long time as long as one of these uglies don’t touch me for too long.”

 

Almost satisfied with that answer, Kazumi suddenly could see an impudent face in one window.  So he had to inform Asami.  "I spotted his face in the third-floor window where my location is currently.  I didn't look up directly to him to let him know I'm onto him."

 

Over his earpiece, Asami responded to him.  "I'll be heading in there soon."

 

Hearing that, Akihito could spot something else in the window on the second floor.  He almost lost his footing.  _‘Sakazaki and Sudou are up to their old tricks in there.’_   He communicated with his thoughts.

 

Asami could hear the heavy breathing associated with a distant disturbed memory.  _‘What is it?’_

 

 _‘Lily is a demon and they killed her.  That means they’ll place the blame on you leading Azure to really get into it more heavily with you.’_ Akihito sighed.  “They have to be stopped.”  He said out loud.  

 

About to say something more to him, Asami was surprised when Akihito whipped right past him towards the house.  “Akihito!”  He called out.

 

Kirishima, Suoh, Alistair, Kuroda, Fei Long, and Yoh, all had wide eyes as they watched the blonde disappear into the mansion alone.  Fei Long knew that this showdown between Akihito and Sakazaki would be one day, but he hoped it wouldn't have been in this madhouse.  

 

“Fei!  What should we do?”  Yoh called out to his mate.

 

He watched as Asami followed Akihito into the mansion.  Fei Long could see that the man would protect Akihito.  "We have to keep fighting out here.  The others will go in.  Asami's men."  He glanced to some of the Faun.  "They included.  We have to make sure that the other demons don't get any further."

 

It was a hard choice, but Yoh nodded his head curtly before he resumed his fighting.  How he wished to be at home relaxing with his mate right now.  Demons stunk.

 

XXX

 

Akihito flashed by so many others to the point they couldn’t see him as he found himself standing in a room where a horribly punished looking body of Lily laid.  The murder was pure evil.  

 

“I know that she is a demon like yourself, but you really want to do all this.”  Akihito turned his head towards Sakazaki.  “The fight between Azure and Asami will happen.”

 

“Yes, but not as promising, Pumpkin.”  Sakazaki felt his desire well up inside him.  “Be with me finally.”

 

Akihito simply stared at the sick man in front of him as his mouth opened up.  “Why?”

 

XXX

 

Sudou could hear Asami in the distance just trying to hack at the demons at the entryway.  It was that loud so he knew that there was such determination in his beloved's voice even as he met with, Azure.  

 

He panted to sell himself.  “Asami has killed your daughter.  We tried to stop it, but he is much too strong.  I barely got out of there alive.”  

 

At first, he was unconcerned for Lily, but now it was a different feeling as he was faced with it.  Azure could see the blood on the other man.  Saw the claw marks.  "Where is she?"  His voice was calm.

 

“Her bedroom.”  Sudou placed his hand over his chest.  “I do sincerely apologize for your loss.”

 

Azure crossed the room quickly to visit his daughter.  “She must be off to be buried in our realm.”  

 

Head bowed, eyes closed, Sudou continued to act solemn till a blade struck into his abdomen.  Hands now on the hilt touching the other man’s hands, Sudou gasped.  “Why?  Asami killed her.”

 

“He didn’t.  He has been downstairs battling my minions all this time.  It was you and Sakazaki who did it.”  Azure brought the blade up through his body to make sure it was all done with.  “Don’t play me for a fool.”

 

Dropping the once pretty blonde on the ground, Azure stepped out of the room.  He could feel the pure presence also in this place.  A presence that was much stronger than when Alistair was here.

 

XXX

 

With each demon that Asami was facing and destroying another would pop up in its place.  Frustration was mounting to something so insurmountable as he thought of his kitten up there alone with those demons.  

 

Hearing a growl, Asami turned his head to find an ogre like creature popping into the room.  He narrowed his eyes.  “Ulch.”  As a sound from above another room came out, he knew it was Akihito.  

 

“Ugly beast.”  He murmured as his strength became renewed.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki enjoyed getting closer to him.  How it felt so long that he had been like this.  He continued to feel this heat inside him grow.  “Pumpkin.”  His voice sounded so seductive as he raised his hand up towards him.  “Sudou has always been such a poor substitute for you.”

 

There was something hot stabbing inside him.  The burning sensation that was intensifying had the man suddenly stumbling backward.  Sakazaki looked down to find a four-pronged hoe stuck inside him.  He would have thought it was cute if it wasn't so painful.  

 

Eyes full of unforgiving malice, Akihito just stood there.  “You like it?  Does that hoe remind you of something I used to use back in the village?  The very same one you used to kill me with.”  He continued to watch as now the light from the hoe began to slowly dissolve the other man away.  “No one in my village deserved what you did to them.”

 

Dropping to the ground, Sakazaki tried to grapple it out of him.  “Pumpkin.”

 

It was like he was desperately trying to appeal to his other senses, but Akihito didn’t care.  “We aren’t ones for revenge.  I just am one for justice.  It is time you leave forever, Sakazaki.  Finally.”

 

As he watched the last tendrils of life drift away, Akihito knew he had to resume his fighting.  He had to return knowing his own brethren needed him.  Asami needed him.  Feeling something quickly latch around his neck, Akihito turned to kick the intruder.

 

Azure cackled as he pulled him closer.  “Feisty.  I like that.”  

 

Kneeing the man in the groin, Akihito grabbed the chain away from the other before dashing off.  He had to find Asami or one of the Arbatrovs’ to help him get it off.  He rushed to the staircase to see Asami.

 

“Ryuichi!”  He called out.  He knew that Asami was deep in it with a beast, but he had to get his attention as he moved to go downstairs.

 

Asami glanced up to find his kitten with a shackle around his neck.  “Akihito!”  Calling up, he then slammed the ogre once more just to find himself thrown to the ground.  “Oof!”  

 

His eyes were closed for a second or two, but it was enough to find his kitten suddenly yanked back towards Azure body.  Anger flowed through him before arms wrapped all around him to drag him away.

 

Akihito continued to fight against the man as he was pulled away.  “Ryuichi!”  

 

Azure kissed his cheek.  “He is all mines now, Asami.  Enjoy my minions.”  

 

Slamming his foot down, Asami was finding his anger fueling him all the more as he started to rip the limbs off many of the beasts.

 

Outside, Fei Long stopped himself near Yuri as he breathed out in a quiet panic.  "We will be unable to get inside now."

 

Yuri had been trying to get inside so he threw back an infuriated expression at the other man.  “You don’t think I don’t fucking know that already?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Fei Long knew he didn’t know the full scope of it.  “Asami along with Akihito are now all alone in there with them.  Azure has fully protected even against you.  It is their fight alone.”

 

The sadness in that man’s tone angered him as he turned to him.  “So are you giving up on them?  I’m not.  Asami is a stubborn arrogant shit, but he is fine with me.  As for Akihito….”  It was so hard for him to form his words properly.

 

“I won’t stop trying to get through.  I’m just informing you.”  Hand as close to the demon as possible, Fei Long added, “I know that you love Akihito.  You are one of the few demons we can rely on.”

 

XXX

 

In another part of the mansion, Akihito punched at the other man.  "My powers may be gone for now, but if you think I'll stop fighting you then you have another thing coming."

 

One-half of his lips quirked up as black blood trickled out.  "So much better than Alistair.  I'm keeping you."

 

“Even if you rape me, the moment you stick that nasty thing in my mouth, I will bite it off.  I promise you this.”

 

Chuckling evenly, Azure hit him so hard that he landed against the wall.  “Do that, and I will annihilate your plane.  Submit, and they will remain safe.  I do need some entertainment in the future.”

 

Dazed, Akihito found himself unable to concentrate as he tried to move away from that man. 


	18. Too Many Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong the Sakazaki and Sudo are dead. Now this leaves Azure as he captures Akihito. Will he rescue him in time?

Yuri pressed his head against the door even as he felt his brother’s hand on him. Inside, he could hear the fighting in full bloom. Outside, it had become quiet. It appeared that all of Azure’s minions have gone inside to fight Asami. 

“That handsome beast isn’t the only one capable of using his powers to break through.” Mikhail made him pull away from the door. “We can do that now.”

His breathing felt so unstable to him as he nodded his agreement to that. “I know. I’m just clouded right now.” He turned around to find all of the Pure Light Beings staring over towards the mansion. Kuroda staring mostly at him. 

It was only due to his feelings for Akihito. Mikhail had him pull away more. “I know, so we must begin brother.” Mikhail brought his hands out to take. 

Taking his hands, Yuri then placed his head against his. "If he touches him inappropriately." He will tear Azure apart with his bare hands.

XXX

“Kazumi?” 

Feeling those graceful hands on him, Kazumi was torn from his trance. “Yes?”

Alistair was deeply troubled as his huge eyes continued to look up. “He has that shackle on him. I know it. Akihito would have done something by now to him.”

Wrapping his arms around him, Kazumi tried to soothe him. “Asami will get him out of there.”

“I know Kyoto. I know how he thinks.” Alistair came even closer to him. “I also know that Akihito will keep fighting in spite of that shackle. That’s how he is.”

That’s a great quality in a person. Kazumi glanced at his troubled friend as he stood there like a statue. “Kei?”

Ever since he found out that Akihito is his son from a previous life, Kei had nothing but circling thoughts. He automatically cared for him the second he spoke to him in the penthouse. The boy was pure and very feisty. Something that other part would have annoyed him, but with Akihito, he was perfectly fine with. 

Now to know that he is indeed your son, Kei just wanted to shield him away from these dangers. His mind began to have odd flashbacks to a time he never had till he was informed of his past. Kristen felt such guilt about it, but he assured her it was fine. Their past family life was enriching. So he knew his current one will be the same too. 

So to have his son trapped in that mansion with a madman, Kei prayed that Asami will get to him in time. He knew his boss is tough, so he knew that Asami will get to Akihito.

“Just thinking about them inside.” His attention went only briefly to Kazumi before turning back to the mansion. “Praying for them both to come back out alive. Especially my son.”

XXX

“I see the great Asami is weakening.” 

The sniveling tone of the one that continued to speak had been grating on his nerves. Asami wasn’t weakening, he always simply halted his movements some due to Akihito. 

“Your breath is atrocious. You should do something about it.” Asami suggested as he stabbed one in the throat with a blade he produced some time ago. 

The sneer continued to reveal the blackened teeth of the demon. The cackle was low. “Our master is having his way right now with that Pure Light Being.” Licking his lips, the claws clicked against the marble. “I bet he tastes delicious.”

"So will your death," Asami promised as he slashed through the air.

XXX

 

This one was far more resourceful than Alistair, this he had to admit. Azure had been slashed by things of his own making when he had constructed this mansion. Things that Akihito knew to use to his own advantage while he stood there with fire in his eyes.

“I will now certainly forget all about Alistair now.” 

That sick seductive leer turned Akihito’s stomach. “Forget your own existence then. It is purely useless in any manner.”

Claws slowly began to pop out of Azure. His eyes turning a more blood red as he decided to forget his human appearance. He will have this one in his true form. "I don't smell your virginity any longer, but you are so pure still. So many of these ideals. Your faith." He sniffed the air before releasing a deep shuddering breath out. "It turns me on."

Stabbing the demon at his neck, Akihito felt the staff grabbed much too fast for him to let go before he was hurled to the other side of the room. As he landed against the wall, he slumped as the demon moved over him to grab at his legs. 

Spreading him out, Azure tore open the robe to enjoy the sight. “Perfect.” His clawed hand moved gently down that skin. “Once the ritual is performed.” He moved closer down to Akihito’s face. “You’ll forget all about Asami.”

Akihito pushed against the man. He was weak, but still willing to fight. “No.” His eyes were coming in and out of it. The room was spinning prompting him to remember when he was a child sick with a high fever. His parents taking care of him. The villagers helping out. As sick as he was, he felt their love, felt their safety. Where was his safety now? “Ryuichi.” He breathed out weakly.

Azure grazed his nipple. “He won’t help you now.”

There was a surprising laugh from him as he stared back at him with defiant eyes. “Think again.”

As Azure opened his mouth to speak, he was greeted by a heavy kick to the side of his ribs to send him flying away from Akihito. When he landed, he could see Asami no worse for wear with his fight with his minions. Standing protectively in front of Akihito. “I am older than you boy.” 

Asami paid no mind to that as he addressed Akihito. “Akihito?”

Sliding aside as best as he could, Akihito responded to him firmly. “Ruin him.”

He smirked at that. Enjoyed some of the damage that his kitten managed to inflict on Azure’s body. Asami just didn’t enjoy watching that asshole touching what belonged to him. He also didn’t enjoy how his body began to change itself as he prepared to fight this bastard now. It was certainly time to level this playing field. 

Akihito’s eyes widened even as he closed his robe up more. He slid back even more as he observed Asami changing to a more demonic form. This had him more frightened due to the fact that he shouldn’t get so turned on. While Azure was simply ugly in his own demonic form, Asami was actually still incredibly handsome. Claws and all. 

GQ101 Demon stylings by Asami Ryuichi. How to manage to maintain a perfectly coifed appearance regardless of your current demonic standing? Always remain sleek and stylish no matter the setting. 

Akihito couldn’t help himself as he actually drooled over the man. Would this man be even more of a beast in bed like this? He almost wanted to test it out after this fight was done. No, this wasn’t the enlightened way. He shouldn’t think this way at all. 

"Quite the handsome specimen," Azure commented as his claws clicked against the floor. "I could own you after I win against you in this battle."

Another demon who just enjoyed speaking far too much. "Your minions are just as boring as yourself. Fight me or is your mouth just for decoration." Asami could just feel Akihito's eyes burning through him. He almost demanded his kitten to leave, but he was a sitting duck if he left the room. He might have gotten rid of most of the minions downstairs, but it left others still accounted for.

Feeling a shaking, Akihito’s eyes widened. “Beat him down Ryuichi. If you don’t, well kiss my behind goodbye.”

The provocation wasn’t really needed, but Asami began to grow talons instead of regular claws before issuing his first strike against Azure’s face. “Did he do much else to you?”

Akihito moved up to a standing position. "You have seen it." 

That was it obviously for Akihito to fully see them clash into one another. He ducked down once a three-pronged tail came dangerously close to hitting him from, Azure. So this had him grabbing an earlier tool he used to slash at the man. Of course, it will help if any other demons were laying around waiting to dine on him. How he wished that Asami had the time to remove this shackle.

Azure let out a roar the second Asami ripped his tail off him. Bringing his leg back to connect with Asami’s face, Asami grabbed it to toss him down harshly into the ground. Seeing the bulge in his pants growing, Asami scowled at the demon. He should rip that dick off right now.

Spotting it also, Akihito made a disgusted face. “Um…. Ewww.”

There were things that even Asami knew to not have done to him as he warred with another. While you may get some injuries on your person as a result of your fighting, he knew not to truly get fully injured if it was a demon. He had no need to let Azure suck him in. 

So as that other man rammed him hard to the floor, Asami could hear the cracking. He pushed the other as best as possible even as those blood red eyes literally started to bleed out. Asami flipped him over so as not to get it on him while his own saliva dripped down like acid against the other. 

“Ryuichi!” Akihito called out just as the floor gave out and he disappeared from sight. He scrambled to watch them both fly down each floor till a resounding splash was heard. “I was wondering where that pool was.” It was such poor timing for jokes, but he scrambled out of the room to head down there. 

XXX

Pierre could see that with all the Pure Light Beings along with the two main demons for this side trying to put the protection spell down, they were all distracted from hands starting to pop up towards them.

“Now!!” He cried out. “Protect them!!”

In the middle of chanting, Kuroda glanced once the song started to play. His eyes drifted to the hands that tried to reach even his own feet but were unable to make it. This was that protection spell of the Fauns. He nodded to Pierre in silent thanks as he closed his eyes to resume his concentration.

Mikhail yanked at Yuri’s hands. That man was losing his concentration due to his feelings. “You need to do this. Concentrate.”

Yuri almost nipped back at his brother before he rounded his shoulders to resume his mission.

XXX

Finally reaching below to the pool, Akihito paused in action as he felt stunned. Both Azure and Asami were thrashing about so heavily in their fighting that he was having an unbelievable time of making out which was which right now. 

He gasped once he saw black blood flooding the pool, and he hoped it was from Azure. This was a tough call. Azure was ancient, so he had his age as his own strength. Asami is younger, and so his strength was from that, and the fact that he was always pretty powerful. To Akihito, this is a close match. 

So he rushed out of the room in search for something. Something to help out Asami. Something to stop all of this. So he ran till his eyes laid on that exact thing he needed. So taking it with the jumper cables, Akihito had to hope that this silly thing will help. 

So he came back as fast as he could. He pushed the crazy device with him with some cables. Akihito’s eyes fixed on Asami, and the man pushed Azure towards him. Akihito readied the machine so he can flip the switch.

Azure was fighting hard to push back against the younger demon, but his loss of blood weakened him. “I will taste him.” 

Asami couldn’t believe he was still saying this shit as he stabbed him once more. “You are boring me. Now I know how you’ve lived so long compared to others. You’ve bored them to death.” His eyes didn’t once stray to Akihito who was ready to strike. How he adored his resourceful kitten. “Even Alistair is too good for you.”

He ignored that name. "I could love that Akihito. Perhaps make it that he can have my children." Azure enjoyed the sneer from the other man till the feeling of pure electricity flowed through him. 

Rushing out of the water quickly, Asami grabbed the metal cap of the torture device before placing it directly onto Azure. After he secured it and Akihito pushed up the currents, Asami knelt down. “Only one is allowed to love him, and it isn’t you.”

Akihito could see the demon dancing in the water while sparking, but the worry was setting in again. "Ryuichi, this isn't quick enough."

He knew that he just enjoyed the torture. So he produced a katana. "This'll be." Bringing his blade up, Asami swung towards Azure's neck cutting it off. "Take the power off Akihito."

Doing so, Akihito turned around to find that Asami had transformed before sitting down on the side of the pool. Going down to him, Akihito kissed him. “Are you hurt?”

Shaking his head, Asami ripped off his shackle. “Get this thing out of me.” He answered before passing out.

Afraid to touch his face, Akihito concentrated his power to his brethren. “I’ll get it out of you. I promise.”

It had been ten minutes before they located him in the pool area. Fei Long rushed in to take in the damage of the demon in the pool before he glanced to Asami. “We have to get him to our plane now for the ritual.”

Quietly, Akihito said, “He transformed in order to stop all of this.”

Eyes wide, Fei Long called out to everyone silently before whisking his own kind away, along with Asami. 

Yuri kicked the dead Azure more into the pool. “It’ll be dangerous now.”

Kirishima stared at him. “Because he transformed?”

“Yes. Though it is not even fifteen days yet, if he hadn’t transformed, it would have been safe for him. Once you have transformed, the demon attaches itself.” Yuri faced both him and Suoh. “That means; Pray for your boss.”


	19. To Save Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami transformed himself in order to save Akihito and stop Azure. Now it is a race to get the demon out of Asami in order to save his own life.

As Asami’s prone body was being placed in the Temple, Fei Long brought Akihito aside to speak to him.  “You already know that the demon is fully in him now.”

 

“I know.  I also know that it is dangerous for him.”  Akihito spoke in a hushed tone as his eyes remained large.  “He did it to protect me, I think.”

 

He thinks?  Fei Long wasn’t even a fool here.  How possessive that man is of Akihito, Asami definitely transformed to protect him.  “Both of us are senior members here.  What this means is that we must keep our heads leveled at all time.  I know that you love him, but this is important for his life.”

 

Nodding his head, Akihito answered him resolutely.  “I completely understand this.  I don’t want anything horrible to happen to him.”

 

Wrapping his arm around his shoulders, Fei Long guided him into the Temple where every candle was lit.  Where Asami laid in the middle as the older members formed a circle around him.  The others simply surrounded.  

 

“I have prepared you all as best as I can for this.  This human is here to have a demon released out of him.  A demon he didn’t want in the first place, but used to end a terror that has plagued the majority of us for a long time.”  Fei Long announced as he stood by, Asami’s head.  “He sacrificed to protect our very own, Takaba Akihito.  In this sacrifice, the demon has taken more of a hold of him.”  His eyes met with Akihito who stood by, Asami’s feet.  “It will be a long and dangerous road as we do this, but in the end, I solemnly pray for the best in return.”

 

Arms extended out, hands connecting to either that of Yoh and Alistair, Fei Long began to chant.  This was followed by the others.

 

XXX

 

Given a glass of scotch, Kazumi accepted it readily.  He didn't wish to speak.  Had no desire even as he raised the glass to his mouth to drink it.  He could feel the slight give from Kei sitting down on the couch as well.  They were both mentally and physically exhausted but remained up due to Asami.

 

Kei studied the horizon from where he sat.  It truly darkened since they have been back.  The mansion had already dissolved away as if it never existed.  So there was no true explanation to the outside world.  Who would care about that gruesome creature that once resided there?  No one.

 

“Asami is a very strong person.  He will pull through this.  Akihito will see to this even.”  

 

To hear Kei’s ever present steadfastness was always a constant, but now it was a bit grating.  “And if he isn’t pulling through?  What happens then?”

 

Drink down, Kei had to remain vigilant.  “I know that many can see me as callous.  I understand this by how I act.  I just have to keep these things in mind.”  He got off his couch knowing he wanted to prepare some meals beforehand for Asami.  

 

“What if he dies up there?  What then?  Are you going to remain this way then?”  Kazumi knew he shouldn’t have released his stress on his friend, but he just couldn’t help it.  “What if your own son doesn’t manage to help him out?”  Or even Kristen for that matter.  

 

“I am not losing my temper to this right now.”  

 

He followed Kei towards the kitchen.  “And why not?”

 

He was already tired of this making him turn to his friend.  “I am afraid to admit to something and due to this.”  Kei started to step away from him once more.  “I have to maintain this robot appearance you hate so much right at the moment.”

 

Kazumi spotted that he hurt his friend.  “Now I feel like such a shit.  I’m losing it with worry, and I’m taking it out on you.”

 

“I know.”

 

The answer didn’t fully satisfy him.  “I’m sorry if it sounded that I blamed your son too.”

 

Kei stopped in his tracks.  “Akihito is as much of a fighter as Asami is.  I am not upset with you.  I am just upset at the circumstances leading up to the fact that we are unable to protect Asami-sama right now.  After all, this is our duty.”

 

“It is, but before this, Asami is our friend.”  

 

“Agreed.  So we pray for his safe return.  That is the best thing possible.”  Kei turned his head to look at his friend.  “I’ll be making some food in preparation.”

 

XXX

 

“I deeply approve of him more than words can establish.”  

 

Barry studied his brother with the way he bowed in front of him.  He was showing true respect.  “Because he saved you?”

 

Straightening up, Pierre nodded his head.  “That and I can see that he truly loves you.”

 

"He does."  The response was full of pride.  "I appreciate that you placed a protection spell on the Pure Light Beings.  They would have been sitting ducks there."

 

“Indeed.”  Pierre thought of the frustration of everyone as they tried to break into the mansion.  “Do you believe that they can save that Asami?”

 

“They will.  I know they will.”  

 

Watching his brother place his hand on his abdomen, Pierre sat down.  “How does it feel to be pregnant?”

 

He snickered.  "It's so weird but good.  I can't wait to have it."  His eyes sparkled at the thought.  "I can't wait to see what type of father Shinji will be."

 

Pierre knew.  “Protective.  If I’m judging correctly by what happened on the battlefield.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito spotted it.  Spotted how the demon was holding onto Asami.  Latching on so it could never leave.  He watched how Asami convulsed.  He had no choice.  He moved closer to him to the point of being on top of him.  He straddled him and placed his hands on his cheeks to hold him steady so he can continue chanting.

 

Inside Asami’s mind, there was a battle brewing between him and this creature.  It was making him submit to his power.  Give in, but it was so hard when he had so much to live for.

 

XXX

 

**Inside Asami’s mind**

 

_“I get that you do these things with these people, but how does it truly make you feel inside?”_

 

_Asami never thought too much about people with hazel eyes.  While they were nice to look at, they never held much to them.  Akihito though, he always had this spark that held such an instantaneous effect to him.  It filled his heart, along with his libido.  He wondered if this was simply a thing due to his life now.  Was Akihito’s skin always this luminous?  This perfect when he was alive.  He had a feeling this spark was always a part of him._

 

_Akihito appeared annoyed by his pause.  “What is it, Perv?”_

 

_"Nothing.  Also, you know my answer by now to why I do the things I do with them."  Asami answered before his demon half came into the picture just cackling away.  Of course, Akihito didn't see it.  Akihito was too busy giving him hell._

 

_The demon examined Akihito in such open perversion that Asami had to push it away.  At this time, Akihito was now frozen in his own memories as he now fought against this creature.  “He is not yours to admire in this way.”_

 

_“Ah, but he isn’t yours either.”  The demon was indeed ugly.  No clothes on it as it wandered around freely.  “While you may have claimed his first everything, you haven’t truly claimed him.”_

 

_“I have.”_

 

_“You haven’t.”  The demon leaned down to whisper in his ear.  “You’ll lose him as easily you have lost your own family.  Nothing was built from love truly.  Possession, yes.  Love, no.”_

 

_Asami turned away from the demon as he moved as far away from him.  He walked to the point he was in his own old home.  There he was as a young child learning about weapons.  His father standing to the side coldly surveying him.  His parents taught him knowing he had to learn._

 

_“This isn’t love.”  The demon’s voice was behind him._

 

_The demon was simply trying to get into his head.  “It was to them.  They taught me many important things in order to survive.  That is their love to me.”_

 

_There was the snap of the fingers and Asami could see that there was Akihito again.  Just not in a scene he was familiar with.  He was bound up and chained.  Fighting against them as a demon stepped into the room.  Asami tried to step forth, but the one that was attached to him held him back._

 

_"No!"  Akihito thrashed against the demon but to no avail._

 

_“I will live in you, and I will take what is most precious in this world to you.”  The demon licked his ear.  “I will fuck him over and over again until there is nothing left.”  A chuckle.  “Or imagine this;  A half demon and half Pure Light Being.  It will tear him apart from the inside.”_

 

_Asami’s mouth was thinned as he concentrated.  “Akihito is stronger than you think.”_

 

_“But you have been pulling away from him lately.  Have you noticed how he has weakened?”_

 

_Pushing away from the demon, Asami rushed up to the one attacking his kitten.  Grabbing it by the head, he forcibly tore its head off.  “I am not ruled by anyone.”  He simply stated._

 

XXX

 

Akihito observed as the demonic form came out of Asami to be disintegrated by, Fei Long's magic.  He moved his head down to listen to Asami's heart and smiled in relief.  "He's alive."  Moving up, he touched the man's face.  "Many blessings, All."

 

“Many blessings.”  All of the repeated in the Temple before most filed out.

 

Fei Long crouched down.  "He will be resting for some time.  These things take it out of the strongest person."

 

Tears streaking his face, Akihito nodded his head.  “I understand.  I will transport us to his bed, and I will watch out for him.”

 

As he disappeared with his charge, Fei Long listened as his mate came closer to press his lips against him.  “Now time will tell if Asami will want him as a true mate or not.”

 

XXX

 

Alistair and Kristen manifested into the apartment of her’s.  “The demon is out of Asami, and he is safe at home resting.”  She announced.

 

Getting up to wrap his arms around his fiancé, Kei breathed a sigh of relief at the good news.  “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.”  She pulled away slightly.  “Asami might be out of it for a few days.”

 

Being held by Kazumi, Alistair almost frowned.  “Now we’ll have to wait and see if he wants Akihito as his mate or not.”


	20. To Stay or Go?

It had already been two days with Asami still out.  Kei was handling business for him while he was recuperating, and Akihito stayed at home watching over him.  Each time that Kei came in to see how he was, he couldn't help but spot the constant worry in, Akihito.  

 

"He'll wake up soon, Akihito,"  Kei informed him softly.

 

Akihito stood there almost beside himself.  “I know.”  His voice empty.

 

Kei paused with his next words.  “He does care about you.  He wouldn’t have done what he did otherwise.”

 

Akihito merely nodded unconvinced.  While they both kissed and were intimate, there was an emptiness there.  “I guess.”

 

XXX

 

Kristen undressed quickly to step into the shower with Kei.  She wrapped her arms around his torso.  Kissing his shoulder blades.  “My charge has seen the light.”

 

That meant that the job was finally complete.  It meant that she will only be half of a being now.  "Will you miss it?"

 

“No.”  She continued to kiss him.  “I will miss the others, but I have a feeling I’ll see them again.”  Soon there was doubt.  “Unsure about Akihito though.  I tried to make him happy, but he is so depressed right now.”

 

Turning around, Kei placed her against the wall.  “Perhaps once Asami is awake, he’ll be better.”

 

“Maybe.  I hope.”  Her eyes drifted down.  “Why are you hard as we are discussing serious matters?”

 

“I have a beautiful naked woman against me.  You know what a silly question this is.”  Kei answered as he lifted her up.  

 

XXX

 

Brushing his hand down his spine, Kazumi laid down against his lover’s side.  There in front of him was different things of study.  Mostly it all laid in the artistic field.  “Nothing calling for you yet?”

 

“Something is.”  Alistair pursed his lips.  “It’ll be a strange and far calling for me.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Plopping what he had in front of Kazumi, Alistair smirked.  “I’ll try my hand in doing this.  Do you mind me appearing lazy in the house for some time?”

 

Chuckling, Kazumi kissed his temple.  “You could never be called lazy.”  

 

Moving to lay on his back, Alistair enjoyed the air hitting him on his front now.  “I just need some refresher courses.  I should be fine to handle the rest.”

 

“You are very confident.”  Kissing his stomach, Kazumi had noticed how the scars disappeared the moment Azure died.  The man did place them on his lover in the first place.  “I love that about you.”

 

“Then make love to me.”  He requested.  “If you truly love that about me.”

 

“If?  I do, Alistair.  I do.”

 

XXX

 

On the third day, Kei came into the penthouse to see Akihito not even meditating nor praying.  He was simply standing there looking outside from the living room.  Kei began to wander towards the bedroom to check the I.V when Akihito spoke up.

 

“The doctor already came in and changed it.”  He didn’t bother to turn around to glance at him.  Not that Akihito needed to.  “He was here a half an hour ago.”

 

It was simply an act for him to see his boss and friend.  So Kei went to Akihito instead.  “Anything else?”

 

"Pulse is strong.  Everything else is checking out as fine."  This time Akihito acknowledged him.  "I even cleaned him."

 

Sighing, Kei took his hand to guide him towards the couch so they may speak.  “You need to talk.  Please tell me what is on your mind.”

 

It was like he had to wind himself up to speak.  In all his existence, Akihito had never felt so lost.  "I have no doubt that once he wakes up that he'll be fine.  He'll be the same as ever.  Strong and able-bodied."

 

“You are just scared that he won’t want you around.”  Kei finalized.  

 

“Yes.  It is one thing to share our bodies, but somehow, he pulled away from me one day.”  He wished that he could put his head against Kei like he did him in the past.  Before he was ever reincarnated.  This version was a bit too stiff at times.  

 

"He did, but that's what he does when he is busy trying to protect what he cares about,"  Kei stated.  "I did get angry at him for not expressing himself to you, but in a way, he did."

 

“How?”

 

“He transformed in order to protect you.  He wouldn’t have done that for someone so ordinary.  That’s who he is.”  Was Kei’s response as he heard his phone go off.  “Sorry, I must attend to this, but I am correct.”

 

Akihito watched as Kei stepped away to take the call before issuing a curse out.  As he rushed out of the place, Akihito went back into the bedroom.  His eyes first studied Asami laying in bed before he went to lay down next to him.  Each day he has been speaking to the man.  Now, he ended up sleeping against his sturdy form.

 

XXX

 

"I feel fucking bloated,"  Barry complained as he walked into Shinji's office.  "If you demand sex, I'll beat you upside the head."

 

Shinji almost gave into laughter at how cute he looked when he bitched so badly.  “Massage then?”

 

Sitting down almost too heavily on the chair, Barry flopped his arms over the sides.  “I’m not refusing that.”

 

"Then I'll massage you after work."

 

“After work?  I’m giving you a baby and this is what I get?”  Irate, Barry picked himself back up off the seat.  “I’m fucking paying for someone to massage me.”

 

Quickly, Shinji moved to prevent his mate from leaving.  “Sit down on the couch, and I’ll give you something.  I can only offer a half of a massage.  Tonight, I’ll give you a larger one.”

 

Satisfied, Barry went to the couch.  “I apologize for being like this.  I’m just feeling uncomfortable already.  How do women cope with this?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

His mate was distracted, and he wasn’t helping.  “Asami will wake up.”

 

“I know.  He is a stubborn shit, after all.”  Sitting down beside him, Shinji raised his leg up to rest on his lap.  “I’ll just be happy once I get a phone call from, Kirishima.”

 

Moaning as the first heavenly feeling went through his leg, Barry tried to assure him.  “I’m certain it will happen very soon.  I just have a great feeling about this.”

 

XXX

 

The familiar pressure in his arm.  His eyes felt so heavy that it made it hard to open.  He could feel a comforting presence against him.  Familiar as well.  He wanted to open his eyes to take it in.  He wanted to see if it was for real or just another dream.  

 

Slowly, his eyes opened to see his own bedroom.  He could feel a hand curled up on his chest, and he already knew it was his kitten.  Akihito always was cute when he curled up against him.  

 

He looked at his arm to find it was indeed a needle in his arm.  Asami will rip it out against the doctor’s orders.  He didn’t want to stand on convention.  He wanted to get back into shape.  He was certain he had been asleep for far too long.  

 

Turning his head to find his kitten there, Asami studied those long lashes.  Those plump pink lips.  The boy is certainly something to fight over.  He brushed his hand against him, and to find the stirring of Akihito had his penis actually throb for attention.  

 

Those hazel eyes took him in, and his kitten launched at him with a full kiss.  Asami didn’t mind.  For someone who never kissed before, Akihito is certainly the best.  As the smaller man pulled away, Asami objected privately.  

 

“I’m happy that you’re awake now.”  

 

Those eyes reflected it, Asami could tell.  “I am as well.  How long have I been out?”

 

“Three days.  Kei has been taking care of everything for you.”  Akihito assured him.”  

 

“He is always reliable.”  He mused proudly.  “Please get me a band-aid.”

 

Getting up to do so, Akihito disappeared into the bathroom before returning back with a band-aid.  He watched as Asami tested the I.V before ripping it out of him before placing the band-aid on his arm.  “Why did you do that?”

 

“I’m up.  Who needs it now?”  

 

It sounded cold to his ears.  So cold in fact, Akihito simply watched as Asami went into the bathroom.  It was obviously to clean himself up.  “I’ll heat up your food.”  

 

Hearing the faraway tone in Akihito's voice, Asami didn't say much as he turned on the shower.  It seemed as if Akihito kept good care of him as he slept.  That demon's life had sifted through his memory into his so heavily that it made it difficult to wake from.  So turning off the water, he just settled with splashing some water on his face.  That will do for him for today.  

 

Akihito had already placed his food on the table when he entered the room.  He knew that none of his past lovers would have done this.  Akihito was selfless entirely.  Still, as he settled at the table, an old camera from the forties caught his eye.  A camera he picked up himself simply because he enjoyed how it looked.

 

“Did you play with that?”  

 

“Yes, but I wasn’t playing with it.  I used it to take pictures.”  Akihito answered.  “I know of the camera.  It still has the engraving in it.”

 

That caught his attention.  “How do you know it?”

 

"An old charge."  He answered with no qualms.  "He loved that camera.  Wanted to become the best photojournalist ever, but he couldn't take a clear shot to save his life."  Akihito laughed softly.  "While he was horrible at that, he was fantastic with fixing cameras.  He had plenty of old cameras lying around.  He also was great at writing."  He shook his head at the memory.  "He just was convinced that this would make him famous.  So even though he was beaten up and stuff.  I had to come in to guide him in the right direction."

 

“What happened to him?”  Asami felt curious as his eyes went to the camera.  “I only picked that camera up because I loved how it looked.”

 

Akihito smiled softly just imagining that.  "He quit that life.  He did acquire a shop to fix various things.  He also wrote several, ‘How to' articles.  He met a woman and had a family with her.  He died in his sleep as an old man.  Content."

 

Nodding his head, Asami pointed to the camera.  “Did you develop any of them?”

 

Producing the photos in mid-air, Akihito handed it to him.  “My first time officially holding a camera.”

 

They were all from the terrace.  As Asami went through them, he admired them.  “This is talent.”

 

“Thanks.”  Akihito stood up to excuse himself.  

 

XXX

 

At Sion, Kei was busy working when a text came through.  Pulling it up, he was filled with melancholy along with anger.  He was also frozen as his finger stood posed to text him back.

 

**Kei (Dad)**

 

**I'm unable to do this in person now, but right now it is time for me to leave.  Asami has awakened and he is fine.  He has eaten, and I hope he'll remain at rest.  I'll see you again at the wedding.  I'm glad to see you once more.**

 

**Akihito**

 

His finger could only put one letter down even as Suoh stepped in.  “Asami is awake.”  

 

Hearing the saddened voice worried him.  “Is he fine?”  

 

“Yes.”  Kei placed his hand to his temple.  “Akihito just texted me that he is leaving now.  I won’t see him again until the wedding.”

 

This can’t be.  “So Asami is really letting him go.  I can’t believe this.”

 

XXX

 

Coming into the bedroom to get out of his robe, Asami noticed how Akihito was leaving his cell astray on the nightstand.  Watching his kitten wander past him, he went to his cell.  

 

His fingers went through it to notice his kitten used it to text Kirishima.  Quickly, he went to his closet for a change of clothes.  

 

Akihito studied the penthouse for the last time as he wandered towards the terrace.  This was his last walk even as he heard Asami behind him.  “I’m happy that you are fine.  I’m fairly certain you had nightmares from that beast that inhabited you.  They will leave you in time.  I assure you of this.”  He turned to face him.  “I don’t regret having my first and only time with you.  Thank you for also coming into my life.  I’ll never forget you.”

 

Hand holding a toy that his own kitten played around with, Asami suddenly called out.  “Fei Long!!”  

 

Appearing with an almost amused expression, Fei Long bowed his head to Asami.  "I was expecting this.  How are you?"

 

"Not fine."  Asami then kept his eyes on his kitten.  "I would love to have the ability to recharge Akihito when he needs it.  I'm not asking to die, I'm just requesting this gift so he can remain by my side."

 

Fei Long was more neutral in appearance as he addressed, Akihito.  “Akihito?”

 

“I want to be with him.  You know this.”  Akihito responded quickly.

 

Smiling, Fei Long walked over to Asami.  “I need to perform a few tasks to you in order to determine if you can do this.  Are you willing?”

 

Eyes still on his kitten, Asami replied in a steadfast tone.  “Yes.”

 

Indicating where the bedroom laid, Fei Long walked towards it.  “Shall we?”

 

Akihito watched as Asami went to him first.  “You are the only one worthy to stay by my side.”  To hear those words from the formidable man, Akihito’s voice caught as he watched him soon disappear into his bedroom.  

 

Interested in those words that were spoken just now, Fei Long waited till the man closed the door behind him.  “But you don’t speak of love to him.  Do you not love him?”

 

Asami’s eyes were cold as he stood in front of him.  “Those words will only be spoken to him.  Not to you.”

 

That was enough for him.  “You will think that some of this as perverse.  Once more, I have a mate.”

 

“Tell me what is required.”  His patience was running thin now.  

 

“Remove your clothing.”  The request was firm.

 

Doing it, Asami actually hated it for once.  In all honesty, he only now wanted to stand naked in front of Akihito.  He had a feeling the man would touch his chest to get a feeling of his heart, but he wasn’t aware of him about to touch his groin at the same time.

 

His eyes closed, Fei Long felt everything within Asami.  The darkness.  Which there was plenty of.  There was also plenty of light.  So much so that he moved the hand from his heart to the man’s third eye.  With this, he granted him the power.  

 

Akihito waited as patiently as he could before the door opened up, and Fei Long stepped out.  “How is he?”

 

“I have granted him the power.”  Meeting him face to face, Fei Long sighed unhappily.  “Once your process is complete, I will truly miss seeing you up there every day.  Is this truly what you wish?”

 

“Yes.  I want him.”  

 

Leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, Fei Long hated this part.  “I will bid you farewell then.”

 

“You will visit me, won’t you?”  Akihito didn’t want this to be his last time.  

 

“I will.  I swear it.”  This one was the hardest to let go.  He had known him the longest, and he was leaving now.  He knew that Akihito deserved love too, but it was far too much.  “I shall see you soon.”

 

“Many blessings, Fei Long.  Give my best to everyone.”  Akihito waved at him as the man disappeared.  

 

Soon he turned towards the bedroom and went to it to find Asami sitting there with a pleased expression on his face.  Akihito didn't say a word as he placed himself in his arms.  His eyes met those golden ones, and non-verbally he communicated with him how much he needed to make love to him.  

 

Hand guiding up his robe, Asami continued to keep his eyes on his kitten.  Almost afraid to watch him disappear.  His fingers sliding his underwear down.  “I wouldn’t rush in to save someone who is just a mere lover.  That wouldn’t be worth my time.”  

 

Helping the man out by removing his clothes, Akihito got that now as he straddled his mate.  “So are we truly mates now?”

 

“We are.”  Those eyes continued to engulf him.  “Love.”

 

Cock twitching, Akihito helped remove his clothing now.  “You.”  He smiled at his inability to speak.  “Make love to me, Ryuichi.”

 

Finger teasing up that sweet shaft, Asami wanted to have things in a nice lingering fashion.  “We have all day to do all of this.  So prepare.”  His hand moved around those round buttocks, while the other one continued to tease his cock.  

 

Holding onto his mate, Akihito’s mouth opened as ecstasy took hold of him.  He loved the way Asami just watched him as he moaned, and gyrated on top of him.  Loved the tiny nuances of how those golden eyes shifted.  How it betrayed his own emotions.  Akihito began to call out his name.  

 

“I love you, Ryuichi.”  He groaned out.  His head tilted back.  Him feeling his body being moved to meet the bed now.

 

Spreading his legs apart, Asami placed himself inside.  His kitten was completely panting away.  Beautiful.  Perfect as he placed those legs over his shoulders.  “Love you as well, Kitten.”

 

XXX

 

Kei came back to his desk to find a new text on his phone.  Pulling it up, he felt himself to be in a better considerable mood.  

 

**Kirishima:  Ignore the previous message.  The kitten is staying with me for now on.  No way I’m letting this one go.**

 

Kei knew that this one was from Asami.  A smile on his face, he put the phone down after sending a brief message to Kazumi.

 

**Suoh:  Cancel the heavy drinking.  Akihito is staying with the boss.**

 

"You didn't let us down, Asami-sama,"  Kei whispered as he picked up the new batch of files on the desk.


	21. Uncorked Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! One more chapter left folks. The only summary I have here is wow.

He had said his goodbyes to everyone on the plane before he went off to Russia to surprise, Yuri.  Akihito smiled the moment he materialized in front of the man as he seemed ready to head to his bedroom.

 

“I apologize for just dropping in on you.”

 

Yuri shook his head at him while he approached.  “I don’t imagine you owning a phone.  So, it is alright.”  He swept his hand out.  “Mikhail found someone to do things with tonight.”

 

Knowing what he implied, Akihito blushed as he stood there.  “That’s fine.  I just came here to thank you for doing all you could to break that barrier.  For fighting.  I know you were doing that one part to stop Azure.”  He scratched the back of his neck.  “I am fairly certain you did the second part for me mostly.”

 

“I did.  You know how much you mean to me.”  Yuri wanted to hold the man till he spotted something on his finger.  “What is that?”

 

“I will no longer be a Pure Light Being.  I’ll be half of one now.”  

 

Yuri’s jaw went a little slack from envy till he recovered.  “So that ass has a heart after all.”

 

Snickering, Akihito nodded.  “He transformed in order to save me.”  The man transformed a lot.  “He wanted it all to end too.”

 

“I’m glad that you are happy, but if that bastard ends it, I’ll be right there for you.”  

 

Moving closer to kiss his cheek, Akihito moved back quickly.  “I appreciate the sentiment as always.  It truly sucks that you are a demon.”

 

“Yes, well, if I didn’t live as long as I have, I wouldn’t always have the pleasure of crossing your path.”

 

It truly was a very sweet sentiment.  Akihito really appreciated it as he said other thanks to the man before departing to head back home.  Asami was just entering the penthouse at that moment, and he couldn't help but enjoy this.

 

“Hey!  How was your day?”  

 

Asami smiled at his kitten as he bounded up to him with his street clothes on.  While Akihito looked beautiful still in them, Asami missed the robe.  It made him wonder if he’ll forego it entirely now.  

 

“It was busy as usual.  Yours?”  Accepting a kiss, Asami pushed him against the wall.  “I want more than that.”

 

"Pervert."  As the kiss intensified, Akihito felt the true demand of his mate.  The way he was forcing his hand in his clothes.  He was flattered, but it just felt so unsexy at the moment prompting a very different language from him.  "Fuck bastard.  What the hell is your fucking problem?  This is the most unsexy thing ever."

 

Shocked by this reaction, Akihito placed his hand to his mouth as Asami just seemed amused by it.  He was uncorked.  Quite literally, uncorked.  

 

“I’m actually human again.”  Akihito couldn’t exactly laugh about this as shock still wore on him.  “I’ve never cursed before, but I’m human.”  

 

Still so amused by this, Asami chuckled.  “I will have to say that is the cutest thing I have ever seen.  I’ve never seen a kitten curse in my entire life.”

 

Shock disappearing, Akihito slapped him on his shoulder.  "Stop calling me a fucking kitten, Bastard."  Feeling his hand grabbed before being placed over Asami's shoulder, he began to curse more.  "Oi!!  Put me down.  Hey, ass.  Put me down."

 

Walking into the bedroom to toss him on the bed, Asami caged the smaller man down.  “I love you too, Akihito.”

 

Feeling those lips descend on him again, Akihito felt himself melting once more.  There was enough of his own punishment later against this man, he could take a little celebrating instead.

 

XXX

 

Yoh wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist.  Both their eyes were watching Tao as he played around innocently.  Soon, he’ll be out there with his own charges.  He knew that Fei Long was afraid that Tao would leave as well.  He was a boy that he took in as his own.  So he knew that he was selfish in always wanting him here always.

 

“He may be half-human, but Akihito still has his powers.”  Fei Long admitted softly.  “I just couldn’t take it all away from him.”

 

There was a slight jealousy to why he couldn't do that.  "Because he has always been your favorite."  Yoh had known that the man once harbored feelings for the man.  Feelings that were never shared by Akihito.  

 

To hear that jealousy had him turning around to lead his mate away.  Fei Long wanted to be with him in private.  It was best for him to do this all like this.  So as they went to their bedroom, he sat him down.  “I did once fell in love with him, but I knew that Akihito never felt that way for me.  So those feelings died down to respect and admiration.  Akihito has been here for such a long time that I wanted him to be my successor.”

 

Yoh touched his face.  “I know you don’t love him like that anymore.  I know that you truly love me.”  He kissed his cheek.  “I just know that this is hard right now for you.  You are thinking of those memories.”

 

“I am.”

 

"I also know that you had him go to Asami for a reason.  A reason that leads him to this road.  You wanted him happy.  You wanted him to stop running."  

 

He was happy that Yoh understood.  “He also happened to be with his family.  He had blamed himself for their deaths.  He knew he shouldn’t have, but he did.  So now he is reunited, and is truly happy again.”

 

Having his robes separated, Yoh’s shuddered breaths felt like they echoed as they normally did.  “My love.”

 

"My desire."  Undressing, Fei Long stood up.  "We are together for eternity."

 

Guiding that erection towards his mouth, Yoh licked the tip.  “My everything is yours.”

 

“As is mines.”  It was their vow together.  A vow they had been repeating since the day they have been together.  

 

Yoh wasn’t a perfect man when he first met him.  He held so many flaws, but he did have the integrity that he so admired.  So when Fei Long decided to become his charge, he didn’t expect to fall hard for the man.  He wasn’t something to expect.  When they joined during the nights, Fei Long desired more.  Loved him more.  Yoh had this soul that was actually beautiful in spite of the life he led.  So when the man was stabbed, Fei Long didn’t want to lose him.  There was the Grim Reaper waiting to take him away, but he had to make his offer.  Yoh took it.  

 

Seeming to read the memories within his mate’s mind, Yoh smiled up at him.  “This is the life and love that I was meant to be with.  Remember when I told you that I always felt so lost?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It is because I never had all of this before.  Now, since I met you, I have it all.”  Standing up, Yoh wrapped his arms around him.  “I keep falling more and more in love with you each day.”

 

He guessed he never failed his charge if Yoh felt this way.  So he laid him down on their bed.  “I keep falling more for you as each day passes as well.”  

 

Lips connecting, their bodies soon followed.

 

XXX

 

“Damn it!  I burnt it.”  Tossing his oven mitts down to the ground, Alistair pouted against the fridge.  “Learning to cook just sucks.”  

 

At hearing the door open and close, he knew that Kazumi would eventually just tire of this.  Would tire of someone so useless and decide to head towards a useful person instead.  Alistair felt defeated as he heard the footsteps enter the kitchen.  

 

“I’m going to make a useless wife to you.”  

 

Kazumi squeezed his eyes shut against the smell.  It was worse today than yesterday.  His mate was trying, and today was the worst of Alistair’s pouts.  His lower lip was fully jutted out now.  

 

“It takes time to learn such things.  I have actually burned water plenty of times.”  Kazumi honestly informed him as he neared the crisis center.  “Kei taught me a little before I decided to follow recipes.”

 

Thinking upon that, Alistair’s eyebrow shot up.  “How in the hell do you burn water?”

 

“You leave the room and forget about the pan with the water inside of it.  It will eventually evaporate till you have a burnt pan.”  

 

“Pfft.  Then all you are left with is just a burnt pan.  That isn’t burnt water.  How absurd is that?”  

 

Moving in front of him, Kazumi cupped that face.  “That’s what they normally call it.  Would you like to cook together with me?  I think that will be romantic.”

 

Nodding his head, Alistair enjoyed that idea as they went about gathering more ingredients.  He’ll follow Kazumi’s lead on this as he told them that they’ll make yakisoba.  

 

So as they made the dish, Alistair couldn’t help some of his arousal towards his mate.  The way he moved around the kitchen as he cut and diced the vegetables.  The cooking.  Alistair watched his ass the entire time.  It made his hand gravitate towards it.  Take a swift hold and enjoy it as he hummed his approval.  

 

Kazumi turned his head to him in a display of defiance.  Well, he tried to act that way, but it was much to hard seeing how cute his mate is.  “Don’t you want to learn how to cook?”

 

“I do.”  Those innocent gray eyes just fluttered at him.  

 

“Come back over here.”  He ordered nicely.

 

Hopping back to his side, Alistair helped.  Well, he helped as long as he could since his eyes strayed towards Kazumi’s manly hands.  They were so skilled.  So perfect for lovemaking.  “Shoot.”  He murmured as he knelt down to the ground.  His eyes went towards that lovely ass as blood pooled around his groin.  

 

Kazumi felt that his mate was up to no good once more, but didn’t expect this as he let out a tiny exclamation.  “Ouch!”  He let go of his knife and grabbed Alistair gently to pick him up to place him on the opposite counter.  The man was fully aroused, and Kazumi honestly couldn’t object as his mouth covered his.  

 

Guess it paid off to mess around in the kitchen.  Alistair felt so giddy as his pants were pulled off.  “No dinner then?”  

 

So innocent sounding, but not quite innocent.  “I’m having you for dinner first.”  He proclaimed as his mouth went down on that engorged cock.  Kazumi eyed something to the side that he brought over.  Something he can top on his sweet little lover.  “Spread this over yourself.”

 

Glancing at the chocolate, Alistair giddily did so.  “Done.”  He singsonged.  

 

Mouth leaving his cock, Kazumi made his way up to kiss and lick his sweet little mate.  Spreading his legs wide, he was happy that he rested his feet on his shoulders as Kazumi took his hand, and moved towards his tiny little cavity.  

 

Alistair grunted at the provided invasion.  “I’m about to come.”  He moaned out.

 

“So soon?”

 

“Yes.”  That finger inside him was like a symphony as it played near his prostate.  “I love you so much that I can’t help myself.”

 

His eyes lifted to find that Alistair’s eyes were tearing up.  Kazumi knew he wasn’t in pain.  The way those eyes were softened.  The way he smiled down towards him, Kazumi knew that his mate is in utter bliss.  “Let me know so I can taste you.”  

 

“Who needs dinner now?  I won’t after this.”  

 

Maybe, but he did.  Kazumi’s stomach groaned in irritation, but his cock twitched in agitation.  One wanted something more and he had to give in to the feeling.  So he raised himself up.  “I’ll give you more after dinner.”  He promised before he decided to thrust his greedy self into him.  

 

Alistair clawed at the counter.  The thrust was so hard and so needful that he called out for him.  “More.  Give it to me.”

 

Hands on his hips, Kazumi did just that as he pumped into him hard.  He enjoyed watching his lover just crying away for more.  He loved to watch his cock swaying with each thrust.  To see the spray as it mixed in with the leftover chocolate still on his body.  He felt his greed grow as he pulled out, and glanced at the stove to make sure there was no pilot on.  “Desert now.”  

 

XXX

 

Pointed look towards his kitten stuffing his face with sushi, Asami would have normally thought this as disgusting from any other.  Somehow with Akihito, he made it appear adorable.  With the sweet moans after each bite.  From the cute humming if one of the rolls happened to delight his palette even more than the other.  His Akihito was just cute.

 

After removing his finger from his mouth, Akihito noticed how Asami was looking at him.  “What?”

 

Shaking his head, Asami smirked with unconcealed delight.  “You’re being cute.”

 

“Cute?”  Taking offense to that, Akihito bristled as he tightened up his terry clothed robe.  “First kitten and now cute.  What the hell?  At least someone like Yuri calls me beautiful.”

 

Turning serious, Asami grabbed his kitten to place him flat on the couch.  He enunciated each word out.  “What did you say?” 

 

Seriously staring up at the man, Akihito held the appearance of someone about to scratch or punch his opponent.  Instead, he just began to laugh heartedly.  "Oh, my fucking gosh!  I knew that would get you.  You are such a possessive bastard."  Continuing to laugh hard, he pointed a finger at him.  "I got you."

 

“You really think that’s funny?”

 

“Well duh.”  Laughing more, Akihito turned serious.  “Look, I know how Yuri feels about me, but that right now isn’t important.”  Phasing his hands through Asami’s, Akihito wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck.  “I know how you feel about me.  I’m just joshing you as a way of foreplay.”

 

Forgetting the other issue, for now, Asami spoke about what just happened.  "I thought you are human now.  Well, at least half-human.  You wouldn't have powers."

 

Shrugging, Akihito held such a devilish smile on him.  “Found out a bit ago while you were ordering the food that I still had my powers.  Guess they can’t let me go entirely.”

 

A sigh escaped from him at that mention.  “I couldn’t let you go either.”  He moved to a better position for them both.  A position so his kitten could be on his lap.  “I would never do that, so I can understand why they couldn’t as well.”

 

Pulling back some so he can take in that perfect face, Akihito smiled lovingly at him.  “I’m happy to be able to eat a meal with the one I love.  It feels good to eat once more.”

 

“I can imagine.  Though you did drink that lemon water.”

 

“True, but that was a strange necessity that I can’t explain to you.  I just don’t know how to.”  It was embarrassing why he couldn’t.  “It just was our instinct to do so.”

 

Looking over to the leftover sushi then to his kitten, Asami mostly enjoyed having him in this position.  “Stay in my lap like this for a while longer.”

 

Head on his shoulder, Akihito enjoyed this comfort.  “Sure.”  His eyes drifted out towards the terrace.  “A guy can get spoiled like this.”

 

“I’m sure he can.”  Asami knew in which way Akihito meant.  This one was not one for material things.  Though he did take to that camera as if it was another appendage.  An appendage he enjoyed seeing what he say through that viewfinder.  His kitten has a gift.


	22. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami lights up his Dunhill and sends his most seductive gaze into the audience. Akihito rolls his eyes while he scoffs at him for being a show-off. This is before Akihito waves at everyone a fond goodbye for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the final chapter folks. Thanks for hanging in there. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos. I appreciate them all. :)

"You know you look beautiful,"  Akihito remarked as he watched Kristen continue to examine herself in the mirror for what seemed like the billionth time.  "You haven't gotten fat since the last time you put that dress on."

 

The wedding dress was fitting her correctly it just felt like something was missing.  “So you made two friends.  What are their names again?”

 

“Kou and Takato.  Really nice guys.  Kou is some sort of programmer for games.  Takato is working retail right at the present time.  Takato seems more serious than the other, but I like them.  It feels like we’ve known one another for years.”  Akihito explained as he almost rolled his eyes at her.  

 

Stopping what she was doing, Kristen winked at him.  "Who knows?  Maybe you have known them in a previous life.  Look at your father and me."

 

Giggling, Akihito almost had to doubt that until Fei Long stepped into the room.  “Tell her that she looks perfect.  Please.”  He begged.

 

“You look absolutely stunning.  Are you nervous?  Is this why you are looking yourself over so much?”  Fei Long stepped closer to look at her in detail.  “Perhaps this is what you would love.”  With that, he produced something for her to wear.  “You have lost this a long time ago.”

 

She sighed as she studied the charm.  It was handmade.  “Your father made this for me when we were younger.  Before you were born.”

 

Coming over to look at it, Akihito thought it was very quaint.  “I think that would be fitting for today.”

 

Hugging Fei Long, Kristen allowed him to place it on her.  “I appreciate this so much.  How did you manage?”

 

“I had to sift through the passage of time and I spotted this memory.  It isn’t the same charm, but I thought it would be perfect to duplicate.”  Fei Long glanced at her expectantly.  “I hope I pleased you.”

 

“You did.  You really did.”  Taking his hand, Kristen snickered.  “I’m teasing him about his new friends.  I told him he probably  knew them in a previous life.”

 

Turning his attention to Akihito, Fei Long had to agree.  “You did.  They were once your friends in the village.  Close ones.”

 

Making a face, Akihito grunted.  “Well, I’m glad that Ryu isn’t like a cousin of mines or some stuff.  I think I’d go mad.”

 

"No.  Asami is completely a different creature."  Fei Long became a bit too knowing again.  "Leadership is a very known concept to him for a long time before he was even born.  In fact, your beauty was even known to his ancestors at the time Akihito, and he wished to go out there to meet you.  You could have been with one of his family members long ways back."

 

“As if they would allow that in the family.  I’m a man.”  Akihito scoffed.

 

Fei Long laughed softly.  “Doesn’t matter to some when someone is worthy.”

 

Kristen mercilessly laughed.  “I don’t think I should repeat this to Kei.  If I did, he would finally lose that cool composure of his.  I mean he is very fine with this relationship.  I just don’t want to kill him with all these other variables.”

 

“Dad will be fine.  He’s too smart to be lost easily.”  Akihito defended as he readied the bouquet for her.  

 

Hearing the door being knocked on, Kristen felt her stomach flip once more.  “It’s time.  Finally.”  She smiled giddily as she hooked her arm into Fei Long’s.  

 

Akihito opened up the door to walk out towards the audience.  He smiled at the idea of her wanting a western wedding.  He smiled at her wanting this wedding to happen so soon just to get it done with.  His mother was happy.  

 

Feeling halted, he glanced back to her.  "Yes?"

 

"I want two best men,"  Kristen answered as she raised her other hand in the air.  "My son and the man who is acting as my father."

 

Pleased, Akihito went back over to her for a hug.  “I’ll be honored.”

 

XXX

 

Barry lifted his head up as his mate approached the table.  Their baby was in his arms while Shinji asked for this dance so before he could pass him off to Pierre to take care of him, Shinji shook his head.

 

"I wish to dance with both of you."  Shinji's eyes danced as he leads them both to the dance floor.  

 

Loving how his arms wrapped around his waist before helping with the weight of their baby, Barry just gazed into Shinji’s eyes.  “You are such a romantic.”

 

"Well, I do hope that Aidan agrees."  He was amused as he glanced back down towards their happy bundle.  

 

Aidan at the moment did show his Faun heritage.  They weren't worried since they were in the company of the many who were now familiar of the "Fantastic."  Whenever they went out in public, Barry had to do other means to hide it until Aidan became older.  For now, everything was working well since it seemed that everyone who was close to them knew to do what was needed to help them out.  

 

Barry glanced down to their son.  “Aidan is always happy when he spends time with us.”

 

Kissing him, Shinji pressed his forehead against him.  “I’m happy always when I spend time with family too.”

 

“Hmm.”  He smiled.  “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

XXX

 

After their pictures were taken, Kei and Kristen hid away for a private celebration before heading out to the others.  There was a slight sound of banging heard as the moans escaped from the happy couple.  

 

Dress up in a very unflattering way, Kristen had her legs wrapped around her husband.  While Kei’s pants were completely undone and around his ankles as he enjoyed his pre-honeymoon festivities.  Lips melting together, Kei knew that this was not something dignified for them both, but it was exciting.  

 

“I’m surprised…..  You agreed…..  Ahh…..  To……. Ohh…..  This.”  Kristen managed to get out before biting into his neck.

 

Enjoying that nip, Kei’s arousal grew.  “You know…..”  He pumped harder into her as their needs grew.  “I can’t be that stiff around…..”  Growling against an impending orgasm, Kei’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.  “You.”

 

She giggled.  "You….  Sure…..  About….  That?"  She tilted her head back.  "You feel….  Plenty stiff to mee Eee EEE!!!!!"  Crying out with that last part, Kristen couldn't hold back her screams of pleasure.  

 

Kei spilled his seed into her.  Each pump he did.  He made sure to continue to stay inside of her as if he couldn’t bear to leave her.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  She giggled.  “This is like the first time we got married.  You got me pregnant on our wedding night then too.”

 

Figures that she would say that.  So pulling back, Kei cupped her face.  “I’m not scared of that.”

 

“I know you aren’t.”  Kristen was content.  Hopefully this time they will grow old together this time.

 

XXX

 

Fingers brushed down his cheek in such a slow gentle way.  The soft music playing seemed to compliment the mood so well as Alistair’s eyes met Kazumi’s.  He turned his face as Kazumi fed him a strawberry, and he hummed his sweet delight.  

 

“You make me finally happy.”  Kazumi declared as his finger brushed that sweet delicate lower lip of his mate.  

 

Off his seat, so he can sit on his lap, Alistair wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  "Thank you for coming into my life.  You ended a nightmare for me."

 

Shaking his head, Kazumi knew the truth.  “You knew your inner strength and used it.  It was you that ended it.  I was here embracing you.”  He wrapped his arms around him.  “I will always embrace you.”

 

Curling up against him, Alistair examined the dance floor.  Examined everyone around.  “And this is why I love you.  You always know what to say to me.”

 

"As do you."  His eyes went over to meet with Asami's.  It was one where they both understood that they have such value in what they have.  Kazumi was glad that he and Kei prayed for some divine intervention for their boss.  If they didn't, Asami wouldn't have had Akihito, and he wouldn't have had Alistair.  This was the best thing that he could ever ask for.

 

XXX

 

Seeing Kristen and Kei come into the hall.  Watching get greeted by applause and to see them begin to dance, Akihito flicked his finger to have fireflies light up around them.  

 

“Showoff.”  Asami chuckled lightly as he brought his kitten up against his chest.

 

A snicker escaped him.  “She loves them.”  Was his only explanation as he sighed.

 

Hand brushing up that clothed arm, Asami kissed that sweet neck.  “It gave me ideas as you walked her down the aisle.”

 

Akihito’s heart lurched.  Ideas?  What kind of ideas?  Is it the kind of idea that was the same as what happened with his parents?  Akihito didn’t want his hopes raised.  “Oh?”  He tried to sound casual.

 

Asami didn’t take the bait.  “How you would appear in a white outfit.”  He kissed his temple softly.  His voice soft just to let it drift into his mind.

 

His suit was only slightly there as he glanced down.  “What the hell are you talking about, you dingus?”  

 

Pressing on, Asami continued.  “Perhaps in a traditional kimono.  Cherry trees blossoming all around.”

 

He began to blush. “Nah.  I believe this is not even white at all.  Perhaps beige.”  

 

He enjoyed how his kitten fought against all this.  “No, I believe that we should exchange vows at your birthplace.”

 

Akihito felt that time stopped for him as he imagined all of that.  “The Temple though.”

 

"Oh, I can always have it rebuilt.  You would have to help me out in how it used to look.  We need this right."  Asami knew this was getting to his kitten more and more.

 

“I-I would love that.”  His eyes followed Kristen and Kei as they continued to dance.  “I really would.”

 

Asami casually brought his hand over to his pocket to produce something for his viewing.  “Then enlighten me for decades to come.”

 

Akihito choked at the ring.  “You can’t be serious?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?  I don’t joke often and I wouldn’t joke about a thing like this.”  His lips met that soft hair.  “What do you say to this, Akihito?”

 

“Yes.”  He turned to him.  “You really want to do all that other stuff for me?”

 

Asami slipped the ring on his finger with a smile on his face.  “It is a perfect place for a wedding.  Perhaps a way to breath new life into that area again if we do this.”

 

It would be a nice idea.  “Kou and Takato are actually reincarnations of my friends from that very same village.  Would you believe that?  So I love that idea.”

 

"I had a strange inclination from how you spoke about them every day that this would end up like this.  You did say that you felt like you have always felt like you've always known them.  Perhaps this is a way of bringing more for that valley."  Asami assumed.

 

“Maybe.  I hope so.  I really do.”  He pressed a kiss on him.  “I can’t wait to marry you, Ryuichi.”

 

“I can’t wait either, Akihito.” 

 

Fei Long observed his charges in all their bliss while Yoh took his hand.  Such moments as these didn’t make him so saddened.  He knew it wasn’t truly the end of him seeing them.  It was merely the beginning.  

 

Tao had been helping a charge.  A teenage charge for the past month and that was promising.  Even as Tao has gone to Akihito for guidance.  

 

He knew that Asami still had some misgivings about himself, but it wasn’t entirely as horrible as it was in the beginning.  Fei Long knew as time wore on, the man will lessen up more.  After all, with him now being able to recharge Akihito, Asami had been given the ability to last as long as them.  So Japan will be having Asami Ryuichi for a long time to come.  

 

Spotting Tao popping in front of Akihito with a worried face, Fei Long wanted to know what it was but tried to not act like an overprotective person.  He'll try to let Akihito curb those worries.  Though Asami's amused expression didn't help him.  

 

"Your male charge informed you that he is in love with you,"  Asami smirked.  "How cute.  Young love."

 

Akihito noticed the veiled sarcasm.  “Your charge is only fourteen.  He has been confused about love simply due to how his family has treated him.  You are there constantly to care for him and to guide him.  It is only natural.”  He said in a gentle way.  

 

"All you need to do in this situation is let him down gently.  Try and not make him feel less than.  He still wants his feelings to be important."

 

Akihito was shocked that Asami actually said that.  He thought he would tell the boy to tell the charge to man up or some shit.  “He is correct, Tao.  If any of that backfires, then I will come to speak to him.  It will be no problem to me.”

 

Hugging him, Tao grinned.  "I know you would help.  Thank you."  Pulling away to bow to Asami, he vanished away.  

 

Akihito turned his head to kiss him.  “That was good advice.”

 

“So was yours.”

 

“Have you ever had a crush on someone at that age?”

 

Nodding his head, Asami answered.  "Of course, but I wasn't deterred.  He was older than me.  He was my father's own secretary, and I just had to have him.  Also, I was about sixteen."

 

Hitting him, Akihito grunted.  “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“I should be, but I’m not.”  Kissing the tip of his ear, he whispered, “All that sin and it took two friends to pray for something to bring you into my life.  I’m a winner, Akihito.”

 

Turning fully around so he can shamelessly straddle him, Akihito wrapped his arms around him.  “No.”  Hazel eyes bore into golden ones.  “I’m the winner, Ryuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I decided to do something I haven't seen anyone else do. Well at least I haven't come across it. I decided to write about "Pure Light Beings" I will borrow elements of what is written on the internet, but I will add some more details just to amuse my mind so I can still keep typing away. 
> 
> I didn't want to write about Angels. I didn't want to write about Alphas and Omegas since quite frankly I still get confused by that one. This is just me. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this story folks.
> 
> I also didn't want to put too many tags into this story right now.


End file.
